


Sailor Moon's Pokemon Journey

by USA_Tiger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USA_Tiger/pseuds/USA_Tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Usagi thought her life had settled down and she could live a peaceful life, a new villan group has shown up. They've manage to move Usagi from one world to another where creature's called Pokemon exsist! Now Usagi, with the help of Professor Oak and a Pokemon called Meowth, she seaches for a way back home in this new strange world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon's Pokemon Journey

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Author Note: When I first started writing fanfics, I had started a crossover story that was a Sailor Moon/ Pokemon crossover with a small side of Ranma 1/2 and Legend of Zelda. Years later, going back over that story I can see now how badly written it was. So I scraped the whole story, took the original idea behind it and have started over. This is not a rewrite of my original Sailor Moon P story, but a different story altogether with the same core idea.

 

So I hope you like this improved story of Sailor Moon/Pokemon.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.

 

Chapter 1

 

Deep within the darkest space between the stars, in between dimensions, a small floating piece of rock rested there with a dark castle resting on top of it. Inside, standing at one of the windows, a pale skin young man with waist length hair the shade of pure silver and eyes the shade of blue ice, wearing a ebony black ruffle shirt with billowing sleeves that was tightly secured at his wrist and was open over his chest. He also wore white trousers that the ends were tucked into knee high black boots. He stood in a large throne room, staring out the window into the blackness that surrounded the castle.

 

With a sigh, the young man turned and walked away from the window toward the throne at the end of the room. Along the way, he signaled for a servant to come to him as he sat gracefully.

 

"Yes Prince Jareth?" A young Elvin servant boy asked as he bow to his prince.

 

"Bring me the crystal," Jareth said in a bored tone. The boy bowed again before rushing off to find said crystal. A moment later, he returned with a pillow clasped between his hands, bowing a third time and presenting the crystal ball resting on the pillow to the prince. Jareth carefully picked up the crystal and dismissed the servant. "Show me the princess."

 

The crystal glowed brightly for a moment before showing a young woman with calf length golden blond hair and crystal blue eyes finishing getting dressed in a school uniform and rushing out of a room while styling her hair into twin buns on the top of her head with streams of hair coming from each.

 

"Soon, my lovely Princess Serenity, you will be my queen and not that weakling human prince," Jareth whispered, banishing the image in crystal and setting it to the side. "But it will be difficult to reach to her with her guard and the prince always with near here. Mother must have a solution to this problem," Jareth mused as he stood and left the throne room.

 

*************

 

A coldly beautiful woman sat at a large vanity table, running a brush through her long white hair, humming a light song under her breath.

 

"Come in my son," The woman said before Jareth could knock on the door. The young man opened the door and walked into his mother's, Ozma, room. He kneeled at her feet, resting his head on his lap. "What troubles you?" She asked, setting the brush to the side and placing a hand on top of Jareth's head.

 

"The problem is with Serenity’s guard and the human prince. How am I to woo her with they are always near her. They will not allow her to escape her fate of marry the prince," Jareth said, eyes closing as Ozma started petting his hair.

 

"It is true, they depend too much on the future they saw when the pink hair child brought them to her time," Ozma said, slipping her hand down to Jareth's chin and urged him to lift his head. "So the solution to the problem is simple, I shall use my magic to send the Moon Princess to another world, it will be easy since our castle rest between dimensions. Once she is alone, you will be free to woo her without her guard always around her."

 

"That is perfect mother," Jareth said, giving her a small smile. Only his mother would ever see any emotions like this from the prince of the Dark Star kingdom.

 

"It is my son. Now, leave me and prepare for your journey. I can handle running the castle without you here while you work on your princes,s" Ozma said, dismissing her child.

 

****************

 

"I can't believe I'm going to be late! I thought I finally got over that!" Usagi Tsukino yelled as she ran down the street. Months after her and her friend’s last adventure with the Starlights and the battle against Chaos, things had settled down in the Juban part of Japan. Except for the odd monster that popped up now and then, which most of the time only took one or two of them to defeat. Usagi had finally buckled down, killing her sleeping habits and studying harder. She wasn't an A+ student like her friend Ami, but her grades had improved greatly. The blond figured that if she was going to become queen in the far future, she better have a good education.

 

All of her friends and fellow Senshi were proud of their princess who was maturing finally, even if her eating habits still hadn't changed too much.

 

But, for that morning for some reason, Usagi had gotten up very late and now was running down the streets toward school much like she had in a past.

 

"Well.... **huff** Usagi.... at least..... **puff** doesn't happen.... all the time.... now," Luna, Usagi's adviser and personal trainer Mau cat said as she ran down the street behind her mistress. She too was a bit surprised that Usagi had woken up as late as she did but Luna supposed that everyone had a slip up every now and then. Unknown to the Mau and Lunarian, the Queen of the Dark Star kingdom, Ozma, was watching the pair with a smirk on her lips. A small wave of her hand, she made a large, mean dog appear and start running toward the black Mau following Usagi.

 

The conjured dog barked and growled, setting its sights on Luna and giving chase. Luna gave a screech in terror and sped up to escaped from the dog's jaws. Both animals ran between Usagi's legs, knocking the girl to the ground with an "Ooof!"

 

"Ow! You mangy dog! Leave my cat alone!" Usagi yelled as she tried to get up from the ground. Tried is the word, Usagi quickly found she was unable to move from where she fell and was even sinking into the ground. "Luna!"

 

Luna stopped at Usagi's panicked yelled and spun around, seeing the dog that had been chasing her disappear in a puff of smoke and her princess sinking into a black hole in the ground.

 

"Princess!" She yelled and grabbed onto a sleeve of Usagi's uniform. But the pull was too strong and Usagi disappeared with a yelp, the sleeve of the uniform in Luna's mouth tearing away. Soon there was nothing there but the startled cat and a school bag.

 

***************

 

In a flash of dark light, Usagi reappeared in the middle of a brightly lit forest, resting underneath a large tree. Up in the tree a pair of silted eyes zeroed in on the blond girl, wondering what had caused the teen to suddenly appear like so. Leaping from branch to branch until it reached the ground, a strange cat like creature with no visible nose and a tail that curled at the end high over its back slowly walked closer to Usagi, who had been knocked out by the suddenly displacement by magic.

 

The sunlight started to glint and shine off the large golden oval shape charm with a chipped off corner on the cat's head, into Usagi's face as the girl started to come to, making the Japanese teen groan as she held up her hand to ward off the light.

 

"Ugggg, any one get the number of the bus that hit me?" She asked with another groan as she sat up and opened her blue eyes as she stretched arms over her head. Usagi stopped in mid stretch, blinking in confusion as she took in her surroundings and tried to figure out where she was. And how she got there.

 

It came crashing back down on the girl after a moment causing her to yelp in shock. The yell startled the cat creature, who had already backed away several feet from Usagi to jump into the air with a "MEOWTH!" Usagi's head whipped at the sound, eyes wide in surprise.

 

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Usagi cooed after a minute, getting onto her hands and knees, hold out a hand for the cat to sniff. The creature hesitated for a moment before slowly crawling forward to sniff the offered hand, in case it was a trick to trap him in a pokeball. Usagi slowly started to run her fingers over the cat's head and scratched behind its ears. The cat's eyes fell closed in pleasure and started to purr softly, leaning into the girl's hand. “Well you're a strange looking fellow aren’t you."

 

The cat gave Usagi a look as if to say 'what do you mean by strange looking'. "I've never seen a cat like you before," She continued, seeing the look. She's seen all breeds of cats back home plus the Mau or Moon Cats, that advised and trained her and her friends. But she had never seen anything like this. Usagi sighed, dropped her hand from the cat and moving to stand up. She looked around again as she brushed dirt and grass off her skirt.

 

"Where am I?" She asked proud of herself for not freaking out anymore than she had been and was being clam about this. The princess frowned as she noted that she didn't have her school bag anymore, which had her communicator in it, so that left out trying to get in touch with the other senshi. In fact, the only thing she had were the clothing on her back and her brooch on her chest that contained the Ginzuishou. She did consider using her crystal to try and get back home but truthfully had no idea how to do so. Usagi had never used the Ginzuishou for anything like that as of yet. _'Guess I'm walking to the nearest town then,'_ she though sighing and starting to walk away.

 

"Ja matta Neko-chan," She called over her shoulder to the cat as she walked away. The cat sat there watching the girl walk off before making a decision and getting up to follow behind after her.

 

***************

 

**Pallet Town - 1 Mile**

Usagi sighed in relief as she read the sign. She had been walking all day and was glad to finally reach a human settlement.

 

"I thought we never find a town," She told the cat at her feet. After about an hour or so walking, Usagi had discovered that she was being followed by the strange cat and in the end welcomed the company.

 

"Me-owth!" The cat agreed as the two of them started walking again. Sometime later, the unusual pair reached the small homey town of Pallet, a group of children playing on the edge of it.

 

"Wow! Is that your Meowth?" One of the boys asked as Usagi passed them.

 

"Huh?" Usagi asked stopping and giving the children a look of confusion.

 

"That Pokémon, is it yours?" The child asked again. Usagi, who had no idea what a _Pokémon_ was but assumed he was talking about the cat that had been walking with her, slowly shook her head.

 

"Iie, it's just been keeping me company," She said.

 

"Well, you better be careful then or another trainer will catch it!" The boy exclaimed before running to rejoin his friends who had walked off. Usagi, even more confused now, sighed and started walking again. Only to be stopped again, this time in the form of running into someone as they walked out of a store. "Ahh, I'm sorry!"

 

"Oh, it's quite alright," The other person, an older woman with shoulder length brown hair said as both she and Usagi bent over to pick up the items that had been knocked out her hands. "Things like this happen. "

 

"Mime mime mime," A voice said from behind the woman. Usagi blink in surprise as she goggled at the strange creature behind the woman she had bumped into, stranger even than the cat she had been with all day. It was an almost human looking thing that reminded Usagi a bit of a mime she saw on TV once.

 

"That's right Mimeie," The woman said, smiling. "Oh dear, you look tired. Come on with me, you look like you could use a rest." Usagi's stomach took the chance to growl at that moment, reminding the Japanese teen she hadn't had anything to eat since her rushed breakfast that morning. "And it seems you and your Meowth could use something to eat," the woman added with a small laugh. Usagi blushed hotly while the cat's ears perked up at the mention of food.

 

"Well, I suppose so...." Usagi said, quickly taking one of the bags from the woman's hands and carrying it for her.

 

"You must not be from around this area, I've never seen you before," The woman said, before holding a hand up to her mouth and laughing embarrassedly. "Oh how rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Delia Ketchum and this is my Mr. Mine Mimeie."

 

"I'm Usagi," The younger woman said, giving Delia a bright smile. "And no, I'm not from around here.... err.... I'm from Japan."

 

"Oh, did you move here with your family?" Delia asked as she led Usagi and Meowth to her home. Usagi shook her head slowly, trying to think of a reason why she was where ever she was without letting Mrs. Ketchum know that she wasn't from this world. "Well then, I can only guess you’re here to train _Pokémon_. It's rare someone from the main lands comes to our island, more Americans than anything, to train _Pokémon_ but it happens. Have you gone to see Samuel, I mean, Professor Oak yet?" Delia assumed that Usagi had already gone to see her friend or the Meowth was a family pet that decided to stick with its master.

 

"Who?" Usagi asked, having no idea who Delia was speaking of.

 

"Professor Samuel Oak dear, he's a good dear friend of mine. He's the local scientist and one of the world's top expert's on Pokémon," Delia commented as the two girls and two pokemon arrived at her home. Delia unlocked the door and took the bag Usagi was holding. "Just make yourself comfortable in the living room while I whip something up to eat right quick."

 

Usagi did as asked and wondered into the living room. There were several pictures in the room, mostly of a boy with spiky black hair at various ages. In some, there was a large yellow mouse looking creature with him that had bright red cheeks, a jagged tail and bright amber colored eyes.

 

 _'What am I going to do? I have no way of getting in touch with the others, no idea where on Earth I am, and no idea what to do now,'_ Usagi thought as she sat on the couch leaning forward so her elbows were resting on her knees and resting her chin in her hands. The Meowth jumped up beside her and watched the girl with concern. _'I guess I'm still on Earth since Ketchum-san mentioned Americans but I never heard of Pokémon, it sounds like something out of a videogame. Maybe.... maybe I'm on a different version of Earth? Like in episodes of Star Trek I watched once._

 

_'But if that's the case, how do I get back? I wonder if that professor guy that Ketchum-san mentioned would be able to help? It doesn't seem I have much of a choice here.'_

 

"Here we are Usagi," Delia said with a bright smile as she carried in a tray with food. It was mostly finger sandwiches with chips plus a bowl of tuna for Meowth. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

 

"Iie, I was just looking at all your pictures," Usagi said as she picked up a sandwich and nibbled on it, not wanting to eat like a pig in front of her hostess.

 

"Oh, most of them are of my son Ash. He's been away on his own _Pokémon_ journey, has been since he was 10," Delia said, giving a proud yet sad smile as she thought of her only child.

 

"Wow, since he was 10? I bet you miss him a lot," Usagi said, blinking her blue eyes in surprise at the thought of any parent letting their kid go off on their own at 10 years of age.

 

"I miss him every day, worry about him constantly," Delia confessed. "But I am so proud of him too. He has come out on top of so many leagues and made such good friends." She had a sad but proud smile on her face as she said this. "He's so much like his father."

 

Usagi shook her head slightly, she's couldn't see her parents letting her go off on her own at 10. They wouldn't even let her do it at 16! Heck, her dad would have a heart attack if he knew about all of the adventures Usagi had done since she was 14. Still, things seemed very different here.

 

*****

 

"Ok, I have no idea how to do this," Usagi groused as she started up the hill toward the house on top of it. According to Delia, it was where her friend Samuel Oak, the Pokémon professor lived. The blond was hoping that he would be able to help her get back home, but there was still the problem of just how she was suppose to explain to the man how she got here in the first place. After all, there was a very good chance that he wouldn't believe her.

 

"Meowth?" The Meowth said as he walked beside the girl, looking up in her direction.

 

"After all Neko-chan, it's not as if I can just go up to the man and say 'Hi, my name is Usagi. I'm from a different version of Earth where Pokémon doesn't exist and I have no idea how I got here so I need help getting back home'," Usagi said, throwing her hands up in the air, if only she still had her communicator!

 

"Really? That's quite an interesting story," A man said behind Usagi, causing the girl to get a shriek of surprise, spinning on her heel and jumping back. "Though I'm not sure how much help I can be right at the moment."

 

"Wait.... Are you Professor Oak?" Usagi asked, pointing at the man who had graying hair and was wearing a lab coat.

 

"Why yes, I'm Professor Oak. And I believe you just said your name is Usagi correct?" Professor Oak said, smiling as Usagi hesitantly nodded her head. "Well my dear, come inside my lab and tell me more about your traveling between worlds. I can't guarantee I will be of help right at this moment, but I'm sure I can think of something," He added, as he lead Usagi and Meowth into his home.

 

**********

 

"And when I woke up, I was in the middle of a forest with Neko-chan here," Usagi finished her tale before picking up her cup of tea and sipping from it.

 

"I must say Usagi, that is quite a tale," Professor Oak said as he thought over the story Usagi had told him. To think, there was another Earth somewhere where Pokémon didn't even exist! "I can see why you’re confused about Pokémon then since there are none where you’re from."

 

"So you believe me?" Usagi asked, surprised but pleased that the older man didn't think of her a basket case.

 

"Oh yes. When I was younger, during my Pokémon travel days when I was still a Trainer, a legendary Pokemon called Celebi had taken me to the future then took me back to my own time. Since time travel is possible, why not alternate versions of the same planet," Professor Oak said, thinking back fondly of his days of his youth. "In fact, there's a legend of a Pokémon that had the power over dimensions though I wouldn't know where that Pokémon is."

 

"Oh, so there's no way to get me home," Usagi said, pouting softly. Meowth 'Nayed', rubbing his head against her arm. Usagi lifted a hand and started scratching the cat _Pokémon_ behind his ear.

 

"Nothing I can do, but you could search for this _Pokémon_ yourself," Professor Oak said, standing up from the low table and going over to a counter, starting to search though one of his cabinets.

 

"Search for the _Pokémon_ myself? Just go out on my own in a world I know nothing about?" Usagi asked, blinking her blue eyes in surprise.

 

"Not on your own, your Meowth there will go with you, as well as other _Pokémon_ you catch," Professor Oak said as he turned around, holding up a red and white pokeball. "By starting your own _Pokémon_ training journey, no one is sure where this _Pokémon_ is, or what it is even called. But I can do some research on my end while you," here he tossed Usagi the Pokeball, which she caught with both hands, "search on your own. I'll provide you all the things you need to start off."

 

"Wait, you said this _Pokémon_ is just a legend, how do I even know if it's even real?" Usagi said, looking down at the pokeball in her hands.

 

"Well my dear, all of the other _Pokémon_ in the old legends have been proven to be real, I don't see why not this one. So what do you say?" Usagi's forehead became marred with thought lines as she went over her options. Then she looked to the _Pokémon_ at her side who looked up to her with large black eyes.

 

"Nyaaa?"

 

"Alright, I'll do it" she said, looking up at Professor Oak.

 

********

 

Edit 8-4-14: Cleaned up a bunch of grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. Got the whole ‘é’ in the word Pokémon fixed too.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon's Pokemon Journey

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon, never have, and never will.

 

Chapter 2

 

After agreeing to become a Pokémon trainer so Usagi could search for the legendary classed Pokémon that could hopefully send her home, Professor Oak led Usagi and her new Meowth into the nice large home that his lab was attached too. There, she was introduced to his grandchildren. His Granddaughter Mary, who devoted herself to taking care of her Grandfather, and her younger brother Gary.

 

Gary, Usagi had learned, had been a few years prior a trainer himself. Even made it as far as the finals to battle the elite four, whatever that was, but afterward, something had made Gary have a change of heart and now he split his time between his Grandfather’s house and working as an assistant to another Pokémon expert called Professor Rowan in hopes that he would one day become a Pokémon expert as well.

 

Usagi also met Professor Oak's other assistant, a young man named Tracey Sketchit, who was also a talented artist, showing her a great deal of pictures that he had drawn of Pokémon. The slightly younger boy also tried to flirt with her until she firmly informed him that she already had a boyfriend, though Tracey was still cute, Usagi was sure Minako would have liked him.

 

Oak allowed Usagi and Meowth to stay the night as he gathered together everything she needed for her trip. Mary even lent her some for her clothing from where she was younger.

 

The next morning found Usagi and Meowth in Professor Oak's lab again, now dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a white short-sleeve shirt and a pink jacket with a large image on the back of a pokeball along with a pair of white hiking boots. Her school uniform was stuffed into a pack that Gary had lent her.

 

"This, Usagi, is a Pokédex. You use it by pointing at a Pokémon to hear information on it or you can either call out or use the search engine to find a certain Pokémon," Oak said as he handed the device to the blond. "It's also used as a trainer ID and once you have more than 6 Pokémon, you can use it to switch them around. Now usually I would only give you a standard Pokédex that only registers Pokémon from the Kanto region and you would have to get an update in the next region, but seeing as how you’re not from this world and who knows where you will have to go to find the Pokémon you’re looking for, I've given you a International Pokédex that has all known Pokémon from all 8 regions."

 

"Eight? I have to explore that many areas?" Usagi asked, understandingly a bit worried.

 

"Yes, we're in the Kanto region at the moment. There is also the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Orre, Fiore, Almia and the Orange Island regions," Oak explained, pulling up a map of Indigo Islands. "Johto and Kanto make up the main land. Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the Orange Islands are to the south while Orre and Fiore are to the north. Almia is east of Fiore."

 

Usagi groaned and let her head fall to the lab table top in front of her. "I am never going to get home at this rate."

 

"Now don't worry Usagi, we'll get you home. For now, we'll stick our searches to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh as they are the main areas of the islands and have the most Pokémon. If nothing turns up, then we'll turn our attention to the others. Now I see Gary lent you a traveling pack, inside I'm sure Tracey packed you a few extra Pokeballs to capture Pokémon in, some medical supplies for both you and your Pokémon, and Mary packed up a couple changes of clothing. There is also some camping gear and some money as well as food. And this is a Pokégear; it has a map of all the main regions as well as a radio and phone function on it, a very popular device in Johto. I would like you to call me as often as possible so we can keep each other updated." Oak handed Usagi the bag as well as the Pokégear which she strapped to her arm.

 

"And last but not least, here is Meowth Pokeball. It isn't necessary to keep him in there, in fact there are some Pokémon who don't like to be trapped inside Pokeballs but you'll have it in case of an emergency." The elder man showed the girl how to attach the shrunken pokeball to a belt. Gray had already taken the time the night before to show her how a pokeball was used by calling out his Umbreon then calling it back. The boy also informed the blond how to capture a Pokémon.

 

"This is all I can do the help you at the moment Usagi, the rest is up to you. Trust in your Pokémon and be careful." Professor Oak said as he guide Usagi out the front door of his lab, now set with everything she needed to get through a Pokémon journey. Meowth trailed beside his new mistress. "Oh, and one more thing: there is a group here and in Johto called Team Rocket that goes around stealing Pokémon, keep an eye out for them and try to avoid those riffraff at all cost, and the same goes for Hoenn and Sinnoh as I have gotten reports that they have their own groups of thieves that steal Pokémon. You don't want to let any of them know that you’re from another world."

 

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Oak-sensei, for your help," Usagi thanked with a small bow.

 

"It's my pleasure Usagi, and good luck," Oak waved farewell as Usagi walked off with Meowth on her heels.

 

************

 

"I can't keep calling you Meowth, it will get confusing when we run into others like you," Usagi said once she and the Pokémon were past the city limits heading to the next city. "How about...Meowser or... I know, what about Chip?"

 

"Meowth?" Meowth tilted his head to the side, a bit of sunlight reflecting off of the chipped coin charm on his forehead. Usagi tapped her own forehead in response as she said,

 

"Your little coin thing on your head, it has a chipped off place in it," The Meowth seemed to think about it, rubbing his forepaw against his chin then nodded in agreement to Usagi's suggestion. "Alright then, for now on your Chip the Meowth."

 

"Nahhh!" The now dubbed Chip smile widely, giving a small "V" for victory with his paw. Happy now that the issue of a name was out of the way, Usagi looked around properly. There were a few trees that lined the road; she could see a few birds here and there. She also spied a furry head or two popping up in the tall grasses that looked like a big purple rat. She didn't really want a rat and what if Chip wanted to eat it; cats like to eat mice and rats after all.

 

"Owth?" Chip called up to Usagi, drawing her attention to her Pokémon. The feline Pokémon waved a paw in the direction of the Rattata and the bird looking Pokémon further away, asking her if he was to battle them so they could be captured. It only took a moment for Usagi to understand what the cat meant, not completely in sync with her new partner to understand the Meowth-Poké-language quite yet.

 

"Hmm, not now, I'm not quite ready for that just yet," Usagi finally said, starting to walk again. Chip shrugged, remembering that his mistress wasn't from this world so wasn't use to the idea of poké battles and capturing other Pokémon but he was sure she would come around soon. And she didn't seem like the Rattata type person anyway. The Meowth ran off after Usagi, catching up with his Lunarian.

 

**********

 

Meanwhile, back in Usagi's home universe....

 

A meeting between the remaining 8 Sailor Senshi, the two Moon cat advisers, and the reborn Earthling prince Mamoru Chiba, who hadn't tried again for collage in America but opted to stay in Japan so he could stay close to his princess.

 

The news that Usagi was missing came, to him, about mid-morning. Sailor Pluto had shown up at his apartment, he luckily had no school that day, almost frantic. Once he had the time-warrior calmed down enough for her to tell him what was wrong, he learned that Usagi had been kidnapped. By who, she didn't know and still didn't at this point in time. There had been no sort of warning for her what so ever that this was going to happen, it didn't show up at all in the time gates until after the blond had been taken.

 

After giving him the news, Sailor Pluto had left, going to tell the other senshi he had guess while he had grabbed a coat and rushed out the door. He had found Luna at Rei's grandfather's temple with his girl's book-bag. The black cat had shown him where Usagi had disappeared at, but there was no evidence at all that the blond had sunk into a black hole the ground and was now who knows where.

 

It was now after school, everyone at Rei's home as they discussed what they could do. Sailor Pluto had gone over the moment of Usagi's kidnapping again and again in the Time Gates.

 

"Before today, this event wasn't even hinted in the time lines. Now there's a haze around the time of the hime's disappearance. In response, I cannot see any future events clearly," Sailor Pluto explained, one hand coming up to rub at her forehead with long fingers.

 

"So, what does that mean?" Minako asked, reaching up to tug at her long hair in worry. Beside her Ami tapped away on her advance Mercury-made computer, trying to analyze any strange spikes of energy around the time Usagi was taken.

 

"It means that until we find a way to bring Usagi home, it's possible Crystal-Tokyo will never come about... ever," Sailor Pluto let that sink into the other's brain, giving a soft sigh as Mamoru gave a stricken look.

 

He didn't like the fact didn't know where Usagi was, if she was safe and unharmed. He may have sought the little blond out at first because she was the princess of his dreams and because they were together in a past life but he had quickly came to love the girl as she was now. Usagi lit up his life and now that she was gone it was killing him.

 

"I found it!" Ami said excitedly, drawing Mamoru's attention back to the present. The senshi of Mercury blushed heavily as she saw everyone's attention on her.

 

"Found what Ami?" Artemis asked, padding over to look down at her computer.

 

"The spike of energy when Usagi-Chan was taken, I almost missed it, it was so slight," Ami said, pointing out the spike to the cat.

 

"You think we can reproduce it, bring Usagi back?" Luna asked as she joined Artemis in looking at the information on the screen.

 

"I... I don't think so. But, maybe if we combined all of our powers, we could send at least one person to her to help her until we find a way to bring both back," Ami said, typing into the computer again.

 

"But... who would we send?" Artemis questioned, everyone looked at each other, not sure themselves. Each wanted to go but who was best suited to help their princess?

 

*************

 

"Alright, it says the attacks you would know is... scratch, growl, and tackle so far," Usagi said as she read the information that popped up on the screen of her Pokédex after pointing it at Chip. She was sitting on her hunches beside Chip as she read off the attacks to the cat-like Pokémon. Chip had finally got his wish; Usagi was giving a Pokémon battle a try. Not far from them was a Pidgy, peaking at the ground for food. (1)

 

"So I guess you can start with... tackle?" Usagi looked down at Chip who gave her a thumb-up and a wink before running full tilt at the bird Pokémon.

 

"Pidg!" the Pidgy cawed in surprise as an off-white blur blind-sided it. The bird took for the air, telling the Meowth off. "Pidgy, pidg pidgy!" It started to flap its wings rapidly, sending a Gust of wind into the prepared Meowth.

 

"Oh! Dodge it Chip!" Usagi called, Chip giving an 'Owth!' of acknowledgment as he dodged to the side, the gust attack passing by him. "Now, scratch!" Chip leapt into the air, claws out as he raked them across Pidgy's back.

 

"Pidg!" Pidgy spiraled out of the air, hitting the ground hard, sending up a small cloud of dust and a few blades of grass.

 

"Ok, tackle it again before it gets up," Chip rushed the slightly dazed Pidgy, slamming into it and knocking it several feet away. It made a few chipping 'pidg' sounds before falling over knocked out. Usagi, who was standing by with a prepared pokeball to throw at the flying type Pokémon, shoulders slumped and a mushroom shaped cloud escaped as she sighed. "Gary said you can't catch a Pokémon if it's knocked out, the pokeball won't take it," she said to herself, shrinking the ball and putting it back in her bag.

 

"Well I guess that was a bust, huh Chip?" Usagi asked the Meowth as it walked over.

 

"Meowth meowth, owth?" Chip asked as he sat at Usagi's feet, as if asking what she wanted to do now. He wasn't disappointed that they wasn't able to catch the Pidgy, it was worth it for the experience as far as he was concern.

 

"I guess we move on," Usagi said, going back to the path to the next city. It was starting to get late but she could see the lights of Viridian City as the skies darken. She couldn't wait to get to the city, it had been a long day and she wasn't use to running around all day. Usagi wanted a hot bath and a soft bed, not to mention hot food. As the girl and her Pokémon walked toward the welcomed lighted city ahead, Usagi could faintly hear the roar of a motorcycle which was getting louder at it got closer to her. Soon, she could also see the single headlight on the bike as it got closer, causing the blond to squint as it shined in her eyes and had to hold up her hand to block out the bright light.

 

The bike made a swerve and sudden stop at Usagi's feet, causing her to jump at the sudden closeness of it and look at the person driving it, ready to tell off the person for their lack of driving skills. She quickly bit her tongue as she saw the driver was in fact a young woman cop with spiky teal colored hair wearing a blue uniform.

 

"Stop, where are you going with that Pokémon?" Officer Jenny asked, holding up a hand.

 

"Ermmm, me and Chip are heading to the... Pokémon Center I think it's called?" Usagi said, looking down at Chip questioningly.

 

"So this is your Meowth? Let me see your Pokémon license," Jenny commanded, holding out a hand to Usagi. The blond frowned slightly at how rude the other female was being but placed her pink Pokédex into the older woman's hand. Jenny opened the Pokédex and pressed one of the buttons.

 

"Usagi Tsukino of Japan, Trainer ID number 3947023," The computerized voice of the Pokedex intoned loudly. "Pokémon register to this trainer: Meowth."

 

"Alright, everything seems to be in order," Jenny said, with a smile. "I'm sorry for being rude, but we have bad run of Pokémon thefts around here."

 

"Oh, those Rocket guys right?" Usagi asked as she took back her Pokédex, tucking it into her pocket.

 

"Yes, Team Rocket. Look, just in case I'll give you a ride to the Pokémon Center, the thefts are more likely to happen at night than during the day. And some of the males in Team Rocket might take joy in roughing you up before stealing our Meowth," Jenny said, jerking her thumb to the side car on her bike. Usagi bit her lip but just nodded her head in the end, climbing into the side car and holding Chip close after he climbed into her lap. The Lunarian gave a yell of fight as Officer Jenny drove off back to Viridian City in her usual wild way.

 

*********

 

"Alright, according to these readings, we should be able to send Mamoru to where ever Usagi-Chan was taken," Ami said, showing her read outs to the other senshi, Mamoru and the two moon cats. It had been a hard and long thought out decision on who would be sent to assist their princess but in the end, Mamoru had won the honor and reasonability to protect his young girlfriend. The 8 remaining senshi would combine their powers and teleport the Earth prince to where ever Usagi was at the moment.

 

"How close will I be to her location?" Mamoru asked, tugging at the straps of the small bag of supplies he packed up for this trip then swinging the pack into his back.

 

"If we're lucky, only a small walking distance. But, it's hard to tell as we don't really know where she is, as it is we have to use a link to the Crystal to guess where she is, if she's moved from her location when she first arrived," Ami said as she turned her hand held computer around to type something else into the device then setting it on the ground.

 

"Then I guess it's time to send his highness to the princess," Pluto said from her position in the corner of the room, hands wrapped tight around the key shaped Time Staff. The rest of the girls in the shrine room nodded, each of them transforming into their Sailor form then standing in a circle around Mamoru, holding their hands. Luna and Artemis sat in the sliding doorway, watching the proceedings closely. Each of system's princesses started to glow softly, a circle of light springing up around Mamoru then filling with light.

 

"Sailor Teleport!" All 8 women/girls yelled focusing the power on Mamoru, the circle flashed brightly, causing everyone to look away. When the light died down, Mamoru was gone.

 

*********

Edit 8-5-14: Mostly grammar and spelling fixed. Did add a little bit to a couple of parts to reflect what happens in later chapters.

(1) Meowths cannot use Tackle but when I wrote this chapter a long time ago I didn’t remember that. I decided against changing it since Chip uses the move in later chapters so we’ll just say he’s an oddball Meowth.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon's Pokemon Journey

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.

 

Chapter 3

 

 

"Jenny!" Joy yelled loudly as Officer Jenny drove through the front doors of the Pokémon Center. "You must _stop_ driving that thing into the center!"

 

"I'm just dropping off a trainer to make sure Team Rocket doesn't harass her and steal her Meowth," Jenny said, not at all fazed by the Nurse's yelling. Usagi quickly climbed out of the side car, shaking slightly and kissing the floor as she gave prays to Kami-sama under her breath. Chip copied her actions, pressing his front paws together in front of his forehead as he prayed to both Mew and Arceus.

 

"I think they were more harassed by your driving," Joy muttered under her breath. "Jenny, get that thing out of the center NOW! Here dear, let me help you." Joy hurried around the counter and reached down to help Usagi to her feet. Jenny revved up her police bike then tore out of the center with a squeal of wheels.

 

"That woman is crazy!" Usagi said after Officer Jenny left. Chip 'nyanned' and nodded his head in agreement. Joy winced slightly behind Usagi's back, it was hardly the first time she had heard someone call Jenny crazy. She knew, from talking to her look-a-like relatives that most of the other Jenny's were nowhere near as rude or a reckless as her friend here. Oh Jenny's heart was in the right place, she was just too gung ho about her job.

 

"She means well," Joy said in half defense of her friend. "She's just... over enthusiastic about her job." Usagi still thought the teal hair woman had been nuts but dropped the subject. "Is there anything I can do for your Pokémon?"

 

Usagi blinked and looked down at Chip before slowly shaking her head as the cat looked fine to her.

 

"We were only in one fight and he didn't get hurt any," She explained, looking back up at Joy.

 

"Well alright, if you need anything let me know" Nurse Joy said as she headed back to the counter where another trainer was waiting. Usagi looked around the cheerful looking room and spotted the phones along the wall. She figured she better call professor Oak. As she sat down in the seat, Chip jumped up onto her shoulder so he could watch the screen along with her.

 

***

 

"Yes yes, I'm coming," Oak said as he hurried over to his phone that was ringing off the hook. He picked up the receiver and watched the video screen lit up, smiling as he recognized Usagi. "Ah Usagi! I see you safely made it to Viridian City."

 

"Well I made it but I wouldn't say safely," Usagi said over the other end, a sweat drop appearing on the side of her head. "This crazy cop lady gave me a ride when I reached the city limits to this center but she drives worse than Minako does."

 

"Ah, you've met Officer Jenny then," Oak said with a nod of his head. "Don't worry dear, the other Officer Jenny's are not as bad of a driver as her."

 

"Others?" Usagi asked, blinking. "Is Jenny a title or something?"

 

"Err... just wait until you reach Pewter City to see what I mean," Oak sweat dropped, Usagi was going to be in for a surprise when she saw that there were many Jenny and Joy's who looked the same all around Indigo Islands.

 

"If you say so," Usagi said, curious but dropped it for now. "I guess I just called to let you know I'm at the next town. I didn't catch any other Pokémon creatures."

 

"That's alright; there is plenty of time for you to catch a second Pokémon for your team. Next is Viridian Forest, it may take a couple of days to make your way through so be prepared to do some camping," Oak warned Usagi, finger pointing at her through the screen.

 

"I have the sleeping bag Mary gave me; I think I'll be alright," Usagi said not too sure herself but not really having much of a choice.

 

"Owth, meowth," Chip patted Usagi's shoulder comfortably, letting her know he would watch after her.

 

"Well you and Meowth," Oak said, arms crossed over his chest before he was interrupted by Usagi.

 

"Chip," She said, making the older man blink at her in confusion. "His name is Chip."

 

"Oh, I see," Oak nodded his head understanding. "Fine name. As I was saying, you and Chip seem to have things well in hand. I will let Delia know you are alright, she was asking about you."

 

"Oh, yeah I met her yesterday, she told me where you home was," Usagi explained.

 

"Ah, I guessed as much. That reminds me, maybe you should look into registering as a trainer for the Pokémon league, it could get you into places to learn both about any information you might need about getting home that you couldn't get into otherwise," Oak suggested. "Just speak to Nurse Joy about it; she'll be able to guide you through it."

 

"I'll keep that in mind. I think someone else is waiting to use this vid-phone thing, so I need to go," Usagi glanced to the side where she could see a 10 year old girl standing a distance away, waiting.

 

"Well good luck Usagi-san," Oak said before the screen when black. "Hmm... perhaps I should have told her I sent Gary to look after her as well. Oh well, my grandson will explain it to her and exploring the world from a stand point of Pokémon watcher rather than a trainer will do him some good," he said to himself, nodding his head.

 

*********

 

"Now all you have to do is load your Pokédex in here and you'll be able to challenge gym leaders for badges. If you get at least 8, you will be allowed to enter the yearly completion with other trainers for the right to challenge the Elite Four," Joy explained as she showed Usagi how to register for the Pokémon league.

 

"And who are the Elite Four?" Usagi asked as she put her pink Pokedex into the slot pointed out.

 

"Oh, they are the best of the best. If you are able to defeat them, you'll be named a Pokémon Master the highest title a trainer can have," Joy sighed, hands clasped in front of her chest. "There are 4 groups of Elite, Kanto and Johto share Elite since Indigo Plateau where they are located is between the two regions. Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova each have their own Elite. Dragon Master Lance is sooo dreamy." Usagi giggled softly at the moon struck look Joy had on her face. "Oh, and then you have to battle the Pokémon champion, a Pokémon Master who defeated the Elite four and is always the final challenge for trainers."

 

"Thank you for your help," Usagi said as she took her Pokedex back after the machine spit it back out.

 

"My pleasure," Joy said, standing and turning as she heard the door of the center open. "I'll be with you in a moment, if your Pokémon need healing, just give them to Chansey," she called. "Well it seems I must get back to work. If you are staying the night, the bathroom and showers are in the back and the cots are in a side closet, just ask a Chansey to show you where." After Usagi nodded in understanding, Joy left to go back behind the counter.

 

"Meowth?" Chip asked as he jumped into Usagi's lap. "Owth, me meowth"

 

"You seem excited about this gym thing," she noted. Chip grinned and gave her a 'V for victory' before posing. It was very exciting for him, it would prove that he was a strong Pokémon partner and had a talented trainer.

 

"Gary! How wonderful to see you again, it's been awhile since you've come to visit," Usagi looked up, craning her neck to look back at the desk.

 

"Yeah, it's been a while. I've been helping gramps lately," Gary said, a bit of a smirk as he leaned against the counter. "But he thinks I should go back out into the world as a watcher and I sort of lost track of my travel companion."

 

"Oh, who was it? Maybe they came this way," Joy said.

 

"Err, a bit shorter than me, really long blond hair pulled up in twin ponytails," Gary reached up and made fists on top of his head. "Coming out of balls on her head. She's got a Meowth."

 

"Oh, you mean Usagi-san! She's in the back; I didn't realize she was traveling with you. Much better than those girls you was with the first time," Joy said, pointing back the way Usagi was. "Oh, there she is!" She said as she saw Usagi walking up, Chip draped over her shoulder.

 

"Usagi! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you since we got separated on the road!" Gary said as he quickly walked over to Usagi, grabbing her arm and dragging her toward the tables in the far corner before she had a chance to answer.

 

"Gary-chan, what are you going on about?" Usagi asked as Gary pushed her to sit down at the table. "We never got separated, you was at your grandfathers when I left."

 

"I know that, but everyone else needs to think we're traveling together to begin with," Gary said as he sat down across from the other teen. Chip jumped off of Usagi's shoulder and sat down on the table top with his tail curled around his feet. "For your protection. Gramps decided it would be a much better idea if ya had someone to help ya adjust to our world and as Tracy isn't that great of a choice and Mary isn't any sort of trainer, that left me."

 

"Why did he suddenly decide that? He seemed fine with me going off on my own before," Usagi said, feeling a bit better that she wouldn't be alone in a world she knew nothing about.

 

"Well, he got to thinking after you left and that's when he decided to send me after ya. Plus, it's true what I told Nurse Joy, he thought I could use this as time to see the world as a watcher, not a trainer," Gary said arms crossed over his chest. "Gramps got a point, since you ain't from here, ya wouldn't know some stuff that's would be very, very common to everyone else and it makes ya stick out like a sore thumb. So I grabbed my Pokémon’s pokeballs and left."

 

"Well, I guess I do feel better about that, I couldn't even catch a Pokémon today," Usagi said. "Tell the truth, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with the idea. This whole thing is like something out of a video game or some sort of anime sometimes."

 

"Don't feel bad about battling and capturing Pokémon, if they didn't want to stay caught, believe me, ya know," Gary said. "A Pokémon can escape their pokeballs if they really wanted to."

 

"That's another thing that sort of bothers me, stuff such lager animals into tiny balls," Usagi crossed her arms over her chest.

 

"Oh, don't worry about that. The Pokeballs convert the Pokémon into a type of energy and keeps then in a sort of stasis state. They're aware of what's going on outside the pokeball and you can't keep them in there all the time, they need to eat after all. It only works on Pokémon, that's how energy thing doesn't affect humans or normal animals," Gary explained. "Pokémon and Humans have been working and living together for centuries."

 

"And they're fine with fighting and being stuffed into balls?" Usagi asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"A lot of them like to battle, it's in their nature. It's really a competition for them too so see who's the strongest and who has the best trainer," Gray said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not saying _all_ the Pokémon are like this and not all the Pokémon like being 'stuffed' into tiny balls as you said. My... friend Ash has a Pikachu who hates pokeballs."

 

"Ash... isn't that Ketchum-san's son?" Usagi asked, the name sounding familiar.

 

"Yeah, that's him. He was my best friend growing up but... I let the idea of being a Pokémon Master and being the best go to my head," Gary bowed his head slightly. "I already knew so much about Pokémon cause of Gramps, Ash not so much. So I thought I was a much better trainer than him. I caught loads of Pokémon and got almost every badge here in Kanto, even the unofficial ones."

 

"So what happen after? You're not a trainer now right?" Usagi asked, leaning forward slightly with her hands clasped in front of her.

 

"Well, I learned Ash was a much better trainer than I was. Yeah I had a lot of Pokémon and badges to prove how good I was but I didn't have the same level of closeness and trust he had with his Pokémon. That Pikachu of his is amazing. I've never seen a Pikachu that powerful and I know from Gramps it's his only Pokémon that's been with him the whole time he's been going. So I ended up returning home and started to learn how to be a researcher, I just didn't have the same drive anymore."

 

"You looked pretty close to that black dog-looking Pokémon and that tight striped looking dog," Usagi pointed out.

 

"I caught Umbreon when he was still an Eevee and we just clicked. And Arcanine is one of my more powerful Pokémon and one of my original team members," Gary said with a shrug. "But other than Umbreon, I only brought my Electivire and my Blastoise. And Blastoise was my original starter Pokémon when I first became a trainer, when it was a Squirtle."

 

"So you two been together a long time," Usagi noted.

 

"Hmmm. I thought about for a while going to Unova but this was a lot more important," Gary said.

 

"Unova?" Usagi asked in a questioning tone while blinking her blue eyes in confusion at the unfamiliar name.

 

"Yeah, it's another region like Kanto and Johto. But, since it's all the way near North American, it's not on the map Gramps showed you. Kalos is also another region but it’s closer to France," The boy explained. Usagi groaned softly and her head landed on the table with a soft **thunk**. (1)

 

"So there's two more regions I've got to go too?" She asked, voice muffled by the table.

 

"Err, maybe not. I think one of the things we're gonna be looking for in a Legendary classed Pokémon. I've heard stories of time traveling Pokémon. Gramps like to tell me and Mary one where he met a Celebi once."

 

"And it's a legendary Pokémon I have to find ne?" Usagi asked. Gary nodded his head, arms crossed over his chest.

 

"Legendaries are the only ones with that sort of power. But honestly, I don't know if any of the Kanto legendaries will be what you’re looking for," He confessed. "Maybe Mew or even... that Pokémon..." Gary tilted his head back as he remembered _that_ day when he challenged the gym in the town they were in the first time.

 

"Gary?" Usagi asked, trying to get his attention again. "What Pokémon?"

 

"Well... see. The gym here in Viridian is the last gym you visit before the Pokémon League. Gym leader Giovanni is the strongest gym leader in Kanto and the first time I challenged him for his badge... he had this Pokémon," Gary said, leaning forward so only Usage and Chip could hear him. "It was so weird, not like any Pokémon I've seen or heard of before. It was wearing some sort of cyber-looking armor and you could see the psychic energy around it. I even tired to look it up on my Gramps's computer since he has records of Pokémon from every region."

 

"Did you find out what it was?" Usagi asked blue eyes wide. Gary shook his head.

 

"No, I never did. But it was so strong, Giovanni even let me use two of my Pokémon at the same time against it and it just beat them without touching them," Gary said. "Right after that, around the time Ash challenged him, the top of the gym blew up and I saw the Pokémon fly off. The armor it was wearing fell off as it left; I have never seen anything like it."

 

"So... you think it was some sort of legendary Pokémon?" Usagi squeaked.

 

"Yeah, it could have been, but it's not in any of the books I've ever seen. I've tried for the last couple of years to find out what it was... and I've come across some rumors but I'm not sure if they're true."

 

"Rumors?" Usagi asked.

 

"There's a rumor that the Pokémon has something to do with Mew. Now Mew is known as the strongest Pokémon in the world," Gary explained. "But that thing didn't look like Mew so I have no idea if that's true. But, there's also a rumor that the Pokémon was _created_ by Team Rocket and there's been... speculation that Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket."

 

"Speculation? So no one knows if it true?" Usagi said, leaning back in her seat.

 

"Not really, Giovanni is really rich, he's a big business man around here in Kanto and Johto, so he can buy himself out of any trouble and he's the picture of an ideal business leader," Gary said. "But after going up against that Pokémon... I can't help but feel like it’s true, but I doubt anyone is gonna ever come up with any proof. All I know is that he's got his hands in a lot of things and that Team Rocket has been going strong for years and are always into something. It's mostly strong and rare Pokémon but that's not the only stuff they do."

 

"That's why your grandfather doesn't want them knowing about me?" Usagi asked.

 

"Yeah, if half of those stories you told me and Gramps are true, Team Rocket would love to get their hands on you for your power," Gary said. "So we'll just to be careful until we can find a way to get you home. And it's not just team rocket we have to worry about. There are two rival gangs in Hoenn called Team Magma and Team Aqua who may or may not care and there's Team Galactic in Sinnoh who's just as bad as Team Rocket."

 

"What's with all these gangs?" Usagi asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

"Don't know, but they make traveling very dangerous, more than it already is," Gary said with a shake of his head. "I never really had to deal with Team Rocket that much when I was traveling at first but since I started helping gramps... No matter where I go, it's something. Ash and his little gang has these two idiots from Team Rocket always following him cause of his Pikachu."

 

"And nobody arrests them?" Usagi deadpanned in disbelief.

 

"Every time one does manage to get arrested, they just break out somehow," Gary said with a shrug of his shoulders. "We just need to not draw attention to us and most likely they will leave us alone. Come on, get something to eat, there’s this great dinner down the street." Gary stood and offered a hand to Usagi, helping her up out of the booth. Chip leapt up onto Usagi's shoulder and hitched a ride as they left the Pokémon center.

 

*********

 

Jaerth scowled slightly as he looked down at the clothing he was forced to wear now that he was on the surface of the planet. It was a far cry from his preferred princely garbs, but what he usually wore would bring to much attention to himself.

 

 _'No matter, once I have Serenity's heart, I will be able leave these peasant clothing behind,'_ He thought as he tugged at the shirt again then turned to the creature... the 'Pokémon' that he had chosen. A gray Pokémon with a darker gray face and feet, its blank golden color eyes looked back at him.

 

A Poochyena he had found and asserted his control over, it along with the Pokédex thing he had created would trick the simple minded humans of this world that he was one of them and so he would be able to get close to the moon princess by offering himself as a guide.

 

But first he had another task to perform. Brining Serenity from her world to this one had drained a good bit of the energy stored for his kingdom's use and he needed to refill that energy. He looked around for a Pokémon creature he could turn into a servant to gather the energy for him and spied a Rattata sniffing and digging at something on the ground.

 

"You will do," Jaerth said as he held his hand out toward the purple rat Pokémon and started to pump dark energy into it. He stepped back as it grew, becoming bulky and standing up on its hind legs. Armor appeared on its forelegs, which had turned into arms, down its back and over its tail. A formfitting helmet appeared on its head and it roared loudly as the transformation was complete, red eyes glowing from under the helmet. "Go into the town and gather the energy I need from the humans."

 

The transformed Rattata roared again and took off at a run on all fours toward Viridian City.

 

**********

 

To his credit, Gary didn't even bat an eyelash as Usagi chowed down on her dinner, shoveling the rice and dumplings into her mouth like there was no tomorrow. After all, he had been friends with Ash for years and the boy was just about as bad. Still, Gary thought Usagi could out eat a Munchlax or Snorlax at the rate she was going. Gary also wasn’t stupid enough to say anything about the way Usagi ate either, traveling for almost two years with a group of cheerleaders and not to mention growing up with an older sister taught Gary a few things.

 

Chip the Meowth on the other hand ate at a much more sedated and less messy pace. The diner, more like restaurant, served both humans and Pokémon which allowed Chip to enjoy Goldeen sushi.

 

"Ahhh," Usagi said as she sat down her empty bowl, looking very satisfied. "I was starving, that really hit the spot."

 

"I’m glad you liked it," Gary said as he eyed the other bowls on the table that Usagi devoured food from.

 

"So what do we do next?" Usagi asked, leaning back in her seat.

 

"We'll stay the night at the center then start hiking through Viridian Forest tomorrow. We'll see if we can't find you a Pokémon to catch while we're there and since I already know all the paths, we'll reach Pewter City in a couple of days," Gary said as he paid for the meal. Chip licked his chops as he finished the sushi and jumped off the table to the floor, planning on giving himself a bath once they settled down for the night.

 

The two teens exited the diner and headed in the direction of the Pokémon center.

 

"So what sorts of Pokémon are in the forest?" Usagi asked.

 

"Well mostly bug type but you can find Pidgeys, Pikachus, Ratt..." Gary started to say, missing Usagi's nose wrinkling at the thought of catching _bugs_ , but was cut off by the screams that were coming their way.

 

Gary, Usagi and Chip turned to the sound; Usagi gasping as the huge transform Rattata came barreling down the street, chasing scared people and Pokémon alike.

 

"Stop right there, your under arrest!" Officer Jenny yelled, her bike sliding to a stop in front of the monster-Rattata. She took a pokeball off her belt and pressed the button on front to enlarge it. "Go Growlithe!" The teal hair woman tossed the ball out, which spilt open and a flash of red light shot out, hitting the ground and changing into a small striped dog-like Pokémon.

 

"Growl!" The Police Growlithe said, growling at the monster Rattata. The Monster Rattata roared and took as swipe at the Growlithe, picking it up and opening its mouth. A glow started to surround the fire Pokémon as its energy was sapped from it.

 

"No! Growlithe, use Flamethrower!" Jenny yelled. The Growlithe opened it mouth to use the move, but it was drained so quickly that it could only manage a few sparks until it fainted. The Monster Rattata tossed the Pokémon to the side and reached for Jenny next.

 

Meanwhile, while this was happening, Usagi backed away from the stunned Gary and ran for the nearest alleyway.

 

 _'Why am I not surprised that this happened?'_ She thought to herself, looking around to make sure no one was watching. _'A new enemy shows up and I get sucked into another world and now some sort of monster is sucking people dry of their energy.'_

 

Usagi sighed then held up her broach that contained the Ginzuisho high above her head. It changed into her transformation wand with a flash.

 

"Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" She yelled loudly, the wand glowing brightly before she was surrounded by snowy white feathers. A glowing crescent moon appeared on her forehead while her clothing disappeared and her form glowing bright, bit by bit her sailor uniform appearing it its place and her wings settled on her back.

 

As soon as the transformation was complete, Eternal Sailor Moon leapt up to the top of the building next to her and headed back to the battle.

 

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon said loudly, pointing down at the monster Rattata with the moon behind her. "I am the Pretty Sailor Solider, Eternal Sailor Moon. I right wrongs and trumpet over evil. In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

 

The Rattata roared and tossed Jenny aside, rushing at Sailor Moon. Gary ran over to Jenny and helped her to sit up while Chip ran over to check on the Growlithe.

 

"Are you ok?" Gary asked, looking around as he realized Usagi wasn't with him.

 

"I'm just... feeling a little... weak," Jenny said with a groan. Gary looked over to the fight as the Rattata skidded and swung its tail around to hit Sailor Moon. She leapt up high into the air, the tail missing her and landed on top of a vending machine. Gary realized that this skimpy dressed girl _was_ Usagi! He also realized looking at the monster again as it lunched at Sailor Moon using a familiar Bite attack and paying attention to how it looked, that the monster had to be a Rattata.

 

"It's a Rattata!" Gary yelled, helping Jenny us and getting her away from the battle. He hoped the blond knew what she was doing.

 

Sailor Moon heard Gary; she remembered seeing the little purple rats earlier in the day and knew what to do. She held out her hand, calling her wand to her. It appeared and spun around rapidly, Eternal Sailor Moon powering up her attack as she grabbed the wand in front of her.

 

"Starlight... Honeymoon... Therapy... Kiss!" She yelled, holding the wand above her head and a dark pink light escaped, rushing in a wave at the monster. It was bathed in the light, giving a faint roar that meant 'Beautiful' before in a flash the monster changed back into a normal Rattata. It collapsed to the ground and all the energy it stole came flying out, going back to where it came from.

 

Jenny gasped as she felt her strength return to her and Growlithe awoke with a confused "Growl?" Sailor Moon made sure the little Pokémon was alright then leapt away to change back to her civilian form.

 

"I need... to bring order," Jenny said as she stood up, wobbling a bit then seemed to gain her footing. "Alright Growlithe?" She asked as her poke-partner walked over.

 

"Growlithe!" Growlithe said standing at the officer's feet. They soon was control the crowd that had gathered, whispers of 'what was that monster' and 'who was that girl' all around.

 

"So what did I miss?" Usagi asked from behind Gary, making him start and spin around. She was standing a couple of feet away, Chip safely in her arms. Gary grabbed her arm and leaned in close.

 

"What in the name of Mew was that?" He hissed looking around and noticed that no one seem recognize Usagi as Sailor Moon. Gary dragged Usagi off out of sight of the crowd. "How come no one recognizes you?"

 

"It's a magical protection field that keeps my identity a secret," Usagi said. "You, Professor Oak and Chip already knew my secret so you were able to see who I was. Otherwise, the only other way is to see me transform."

 

"That doesn't explain what happen to the Rattata," Gary said, looking back out into the street. The purple Pokémon had long since gotten up and headed back toward the forest while everyone was talking.

 

"Whoever, or whatever, brought me here I bet is looking to steal energy from people," Usagi said. "It kinda follows a pattern. Bad guy shows up either with a monster that steals energy or is looking for something that turns person into a monster during the search. I was kinda hoping I could avoid this part."

 

"So the Rattata is ok? And everyone else?" Gary asked.

 

"Yeah, everyone is back to normal," Usagi assured him.

 

***********

 

Jaerth scowled as he felt the gathered energy that his monster had been gathering disappear back to the sources and felt the creature he created change back to normal.

 

 _'Damn, I had hoped that my beloved wouldn't get involved. I shall have to punish her for this later,'_ He thought then looked down at the Poochyena at his feet. "Let’s go," he commanded, walking toward the distance city lights, the Poochyena following.

 

***********

 

Mamoru groaned as he came to, looking up at a starry sky though a canopy of trees. He sat up, rubbing his head and looked around. The trip through the portal wasn't an easy one and he just hoped that he landed near to where Usagi was. He checked the pack he had brought with him, finding everything still in it then got up off the ground.

 

Mamoru looked in each direction, trying to decide on where to go. He couldn't see any paths in the forest he was in and had no clue where to start searching for Usagi.

 

It was too bad that no matter where he started to look, it would be hard to find Usagi when he was in the Jotho region and Usagi in the Kanto one.

 

************

 

Author note: You didn't think I would make it that easy for Mamoru did you? Usagi needs time to grow into herself; they won't see each other for a long time.

 

And no, this isn't going to be a Usagi/Gary fic, Usagi is going to be with Mamoru in the end. At most, Gary and Usagi will end up like brother and sister.

 

Anyway, I have to apologize for taking 4 years to finally update. I had a combination of really bad writer's block and for a while I was working at a job that I didn't like anymore that was affecting my writing. I've gotten a new job in the last year and have been working off and on my stories.

 

Edit 8-5-14: whew, a lot of little mistakes had to be fixed up here.

(1) I changed this part a bit and included Kalos, the new region from Pokémon X and Y.


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon's Pokémon Journey

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.

 

Chapter 4

 

Luna paced back and forth as she and Artemis waited for the girls to wake up. Artemis watched his partner, worried.

 

"This is all my fault," Luna said in her slightly British accent, turning again for another loop. "It's my job to watch over her."

 

"It wasn't your fault Luna," Artemis said with a shake of his head. "We were all caught off guard, even Pluto."

 

"What if his majesty doesn't find her? What if they never make it home?" Luna asked stopping and turning to look at the other cat.

 

"You can't think like that," Artemis said firmly, getting up and walking over to the black cat. "Mamoru will never stop looking for Usagi and they've gotten out of more dangerous things that this."

 

"I know but I'm worried," Luna said, bowing her head. Artemis lifted his front paw and rested it on her shoulder in comfort. About that time, one of the girls started to groan as she came too.

 

"Did it work?" Makoto asked with a slight slur as she sat up, groaning as her head explode in pain. "Ow..."

 

"You and the others did manage to send Mamoru to the other world," Artemis said, looking around as the others also started coming too.

 

"Wow... I feel really weak," Minako said as she sat up, holding a hand to her head.

 

"We used up a lot of energy," Ami said, crawling over to her bag where some pain killers were kept. "We had to create a worm hole to allow Mamoru to travel from one universe to another, all without collapsing the multi-verse in the process."

 

"Umm... what?" Minako asked confused. Ami sighed as she handed each of the others two pain pills.

 

"We punched a hole into another world and used up all of our energy to keep from destroying ours," she tried again.

 

"Oh... why didn't you say so," Minako said. Rei rolled her eyes, climbing off the floor and heading toward the kitchen.

 

"So is that why we de-hershin?" Makoto asked, dry throating her pain killers.

 

"Yes, we won't be able to fight for a while until our levels return," Ami confirmed, picking up her Mercury computer where it had been left. "We need to drink lots of liquids and eat anything that's high in sugar."

 

"What I want to know is did Mamoru get to Koneko?" Haruka asked, holding Michiru close.

 

"I hope so, with so much time between her disappearance, all I can say is that Mamoru _did_ make it to the same world as Usagi but..."

 

"But what?" Michiru asked worried.

 

"He may have arrived in a different place than the Hime," Setsuna finished for Ami, who nodded in agreement.

 

"We couldn't gauge how far away he'll be from her, the trail we had on Usagi was almost gone as it was," Ami added.

 

"What are we going to do in the mean time?" Rei asked as she reentered the room. "What about Usagi's parents and the school, they'll notice she’s missing."

 

"Pluto and I have already taken care of that," Luna said, walking to the middle of the floor. "For now, Usagi s family thinks she is a part of an exchange program and her school records will say the same. Everyone's memories have been changed to reflect this."

 

"What about the new enemy who took Usagi-chan?" Minako asked.

 

"If they attack here, you will all have to fight without Sailor Moon," Luna said. "You've each attained your Eternal forms, you’re stronger than before"

 

"But for now, we just keep a look out and try to find any clues that we can," Artemis added. "Until Usagi and Mamoru return, we have to do what we can on our end."

 

"Usagi-mama will be fine," Hotaru said softly, speaking up for the first time. The others look at the small girl and all hoped it was true.

 

********

 

Gary yawned as he sat up, rubbing one amber color eye as he tried to fully wake up. He glanced to the cot beside him, looking on amused at Usagi who was sprawled out over her cot, her head hanging off the side, with Chip lying across her stomach. The blond was snoring softly and Gary couldn't help but wonder how she could sleep like that. And how could she stand to sleep with all that hair!?

 

He shook his head and got up, grabbing his boots on the way out of the door to head into the lobby of the Pokémon center. Nurse Joy was behind the counter, smiling and greeting trainers as they brought their Pokémon over to be healed. Gary could hear the whispers from all around the room, all of them about what had happen the night before.

 

To be honest, part of Gary was still in shock over the events. Sure, Usagi had told him and his grandfather about her alter-ego but seeing it was something else! And that poor Rattata, Gary wondered what happen to it and hoped it was recovering from the whole experience. He also wondered if this sort of thing was going to become common on this trip, and how were they going to hide from Team Rocket if it was.

 

As Gary headed for the vending machine to get something to eat, he absently knocked into another body.

 

"Sorry," Gary said, knocked out his thoughts and looked up at who he walked into. Jaerth scowled back at him.

 

"Perhaps it would do you good to _watch_ where you are going," Jaerth bit out.

 

"I said I was sorry, there isn't any need to be rude," Gary said with his own scowl. Jaerth huffed, looking down at Gary over his nose then turned away from him. The Poochyena at the other boy's feet growled at Gary who glared at Jaerth's back then turned away. "What a jerk," he murmured.

 

Jaerth meanwhile put the human boy out of his mind, searching the center for any trace of Usagi. He frowned as he didn't see her there, wondering back toward the rooms that the trainers got to sleep in to see if she was there. As Jaerth checked out one room, he never noticed a yawning Usagi walk past behind him as she headed for the lobby.

 

"Morning Usagi," Gary said as the blond sat down across from him, grabbing a granola bar from the pile of food he had.

 

"Ohayou Gozaimasu," She responded before biting into the bar. "So, what do we do now?"

 

"We can get a jump on the next leg of our journey," Gary said, pushing the rest of the vending machine food into his pack. Usagi groaned softly, she was not looking forward to all that walking.

 

"Meowth," Chip said, rubbing his head against Usagi's arm, making her smile. She handed him a bar that said pokefood on it which he happily woofed down.

 

"Well, might as well start then," She said standing up, shouldering her backpack and picking up Chip. Gary followed her example, following Usagi out the room.

 

As they walked out Jaerth came back into the lobby, completely missing Usagi once again.

 

************

 

" **DING** WEEDLE, THE HAIRY POKÉMON. THIS POKÉMON EATS ITS WEIGHT IN LEAVES EVERY DAY. IT FENDS OFF ATTACKERS WITH THE NEEDLE ON ITS HEAD," Usagi's Pokédex said as she pointed it at the little dark yellow Pokémon with a large spike on its head that was crawling up a tree.

 

"Ewwww," Usagi said with a shudder, she really didn't like bugs.

 

"Come on Usagi, you've got to catch something," Gary said with a sigh. Why were girls so difficult about bug Pokémon?

 

"It's a _bug,_ " Usagi said, turning to look at Gary. "I am _not_ going to train a _bug_."

 

"Alright, alright," Gary said, holding up his hands. "You still gotta train Chip though. You want to take on the gym leaders, he's gotta be stronger. Which reminds me..." Gary shrugged off his bag off his shoulder and dug through it for a moment, taking out a case. "Here use this," He said after a moment, handing a small blue disk to Usagi.

 

"Um... what is it?" She said, looking at it with a confused look. It has the words 'TM03 - Water Pulse' written on it.

 

"It's a TM, it's a move you can teach your Meowth," Gary said. "Just press it against his head and he'll learn the move on the TM. The first gym you are up against is Pewter City Gym; it specializes in rock type Pokémon. Chip is a normal type and his regular moves are useless but rock is weak against water and I remembered reading somewhere that Meowths can learn Water Pulse."

 

"Oh," Usagi said, turning to Chip. "Want to learn this then?" She asked.

 

"Me-owth," Chip said with a nod. Usagi grinned and knelt down in front of the cat Pokémon, pressing it against his forehead on his charm. The disk glowed for a minute then grew dark as the light seemed to be absorbed into her Pokémon.

 

"There, now he knows Water Pulse. Give it a try," Gary encouraged.

 

"Alright, Chip use Water Pulse on that bug then!" The blond said pointing.

 

"Meowth!" Chip jumped and turned toward the tree. He opened his mouth and a pulsing ring of water came out, hitting the Weedle and knocking it to the found.

 

"WEE," The Weedle shook his head then looked over at the Meowth. "Weedle!" He used String Shot, trying to encase Chip in a cocoon.

 

"Dodge and use scratch," Usagi commanded. Chip jumped to the side out of the way of the webbing then rushed at the Weedle, raking his claws over its back. Weedle, who was already weak from the water attack, fell over with a weak sound "wee...dle," little x's in his eye as his world went dark. "It... it will be ok right?"

 

"Yeah, don't worry. It'll come to in a little bit," Gary assured her.

 

"Oooh, good job Chip," Usagi said, picking up Chip as the Meowth ran over to her.

 

"Nya!" Chip said happily. The trio wondered around for hours, Usagi using to Pokédex to learn about the different Pokémon in the woods and Chip attacking them to get some training.

 

"AAAAHHHHIIIIEEEE!" Well they were until a colony of Beedrills decided to retaliate. Usagi, who was a bit of an expert of running after doing so to get to school every morning for the last few years, ran off with her long hair streaming behind her. Chip was clinging to her backpack with his claws dug in tight while Gary decided to attack the bugs instead.

 

"Blastoise! Rapid spin!" Gary said as he tossed out his pokeball, his first Pokémon ever appearing in a flash of red light.

 

"Blast," The large turtle Pokémon said in a deep voice as she drew her head, arms, legs and tail in her shell and started to spin quickly. The spinning Pokémon flew at the attacking swarm of Beedrills, knocking several of them out of the air before making a U-turn to take out even more. The Beedrills buzzed loudly, watching as the Blastoise came to a stop, facing the swarm.

 

"Good job, now use Aqua Tail," Gary said, pointing at the remaining bug Pokémon.

 

"Blastoise," Her tail glowed then surrounded itself with water as the Blastoise swung around and smacked the nearest Beedrills with the attack.

 

"Beedrill!" The lead Beedrill gave the order to retreat, leading the rest of her swarm away after they picked up the others on the ground. Gary gave a sigh of relief as they disappeared out of sight.

 

"Good job," He said patting Blastoise on the arm.

 

"Blast," Blastoise closed her eyes in happiness, giving her master a smile. "Let’s go find Usagi," Gary said, turning and walking in the direction that he had seen the blond and her Pokémon disappear in, Blastoise following behind.

 

************

 

Usagi panted as she leaned up against the nearest tree. She hadn't run that fast or that long in a while but it seemed that she lost the scary bug Pokémon.

 

 _'A Pokémon that looks like a cross between a bee and a wasp... who in the name of Kami would_ want _to train that!?'_ Usagi thought as she finally got her breath back. She looked around, she didn't have a clue where she was and didn't know how she was going to get back to Gary.

 

"Any ideas how to get back?" She asked Chip. Chips 'nayed' as he shook his head. His eyes had been closed as he had been clinging for dear life to Usagi as she ran. Usagi sighed and pushed away from the tree, she really hoped they didn't run into any more Beedrills, or anything else that was just as dangerous looking. As the blond teen and her Pokémon wandered around, trying to find some sort of clue or path that would lead them back, Usagi though she could hear a splashing noise. "What's that?" She murmured softly as she parted a bush and peered on the other side.

 

Chip pushed his head through the bottom of the bush to see what it was as well, sticking his tongue out with a green look on his face when he say what it was.

 

"Karp karp magikap," Chip remembered the time he had tried to eat one of those things, he nearly broke a tooth!

 

"What is that?" Usagi said blinking at the golden colored fish that was flopping around in a shallow puddle. She took her Pokedex out once again and pointed it at the Magikarp.

 

" **DING** MAGIKAP, THE FISH POKÉMON. THIS POKÉMON IS SAID TO THE WORLD'S WEAKEST POKÉMON. NO ONE KNOWS WHY IT HAS MANAGED TO SURVIVE. IT IS UNABLE TO SWIM AGAINST EVEN THE SLOW MOVING CURRENTS. IT ALWAYS SPLASHES ABOUT FOR SOME REASON," The Pokédex said.

 

"Poor thing," Usagi said, looking from the Pokedex to the Magikarp, wondering why the picture on the Pokédex had the Pokémon red looking instead of the gold color. She walked over and knelt beside the puddle. The Magikarp started to flopped and splash even harder.

 

"Magikarp!"

 

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you," Usagi said, gently touching the gold fish.

 

"Karp?" The Magikarp said as it stilled, looking up at Usagi. Usagi remembered the times when she started fighting when she had felt like she was the weakest scout and how she felt then. Like she was useless and a waste of everyone time. She hadn't been but that was what she felt like since she was such a crybaby sometimes and didn't want to fight.

 

"I know how you feel, but I bet your not as weak as people say you are," Usagi said, gently petting the Magikarp. "I always thought I was and I learned I was a lot stronger than I thought possible."

 

"Karrrppp... Karp magikarp?" Magikarp asked.

 

"Owth me Meowth," Chip said, sitting by Usagi, his tail curling around his feet. "Nyaaa."

 

"Karp karp karp!" The gold color Magikarp almost seemed to smile and started go hop around joyfully. Usagi giggled then looked around. There! There was a small creek nearby. Usagi carefully picked up the Magikarp and carried it over to the creek.

 

"There you go a lot better than that puddle ne?" She said with a smile.

 

"Karp Magikarp," The Magikarp swim around in a circle then jumped up out of the water happily. Usagi smiled, waved a goodbye to the Pokémon and started to follow along the creek with Chip. The Magikarp watched Usagi leave then started to follow a small distance behind them.

 

**********

 

"Are you lost, beautiful one?" Usagi paused as someone spoke behind her, turning her head to look over her shoulder. Behind her was Jaerth, not that she knew who he was, leaning up against a tree with his Poochyena slave at his feet.

 

"Ah, I'll be fine but thank you," Usagi said. Chip looked at the dark type Pokémon at the man's feet confused. There was something wrong with its eyes; it reminded him a little bit of a Parasect eyes, blank like it wasn’t in control.

 

"Are you sure?" Jaerth said with a suave smile, pushing away from the tree and walking toward her. "I can take you back to the main path... I can show you the way out of this forest, it's not place for a lady like you."

 

"No really, I don't need help," Usagi said stepping back, this guy made her uneasy.

 

"Usagi!" she turned in relief as she heard Gary's voice. Jaerth got an ugly scowl on his face; he wasn't going to allow some weak human to interfere. He grabbed Usagi's arm, dragging her closer.

 

"Hey! Let go!" Usagi said, hitting his arm. Chip hissed and crouched down so he could jump onto the man's face and scratch it up but was attacked by the Poochyena.

 

"Leave her alone," Gary said, his Blastoise pointing her water cannons at Jaerth. "Step away from her."

 

"I would leave if I were you hu.. boy," Jaerth said with a hiss, pulling Usagi closer to him. Usagi growled and stamped her foot down on the man's and twisted her heel. Jaerth roared in pain and let go of Usagi by reflex. The blond stumbled and fell to the ground, rolling a couple of feet away. "You shouldn't have done that my dear," He said, reaching for Usagi again.

 

"Blastoise, Water Gun!" Gary yelled.

 

"Blast," The blue Pokémon sent a torrent of water at Jaerth, hitting him in the face and chest, knocking him back.

 

"Stop that creature you useless thing," Jaerth said to the Poochyena. The Poochyena used Glare on Chip, stopping the cat Pokémon in midair long enough for the dark type Pokémon to leap at the Blastoise.

 

"Poochyena!"

 

"Blastoise!" The Poochyena hit Blastoise in the face, biting down on her nose. The water from the cannons on her back stopped as she reached up to remove the smaller Pokémon. Jaerth sneered and turned his attention back to Usagi as the blond leaped up from the ground.

 

"Get away from me you creep," Usagi said, taking stick that was lying on the ground next to her and banishing it at the man. She couldn't transform in front of Jaerth, it would give away her secret but she was determined to protect herself!

 

"That stick will do you no good," Jaerth said as he grabbed the other end of the branch, ripping it from Usagi's grip. Gary in the mean time was working on getting the Poochyena off of his Pokémon, grunting as he finally got it to let go and threw it a few feet away. Chip yowled and leapt on the Poochyena again, this time gaining the upper hand.

 

"Usagi!" He yelled as he realized that the strange man had her cornered again. Jaerth reached out to grab Usagi again only for the girl to be rescued by a different source.

 

"Magikarp!" The gold color Magikarp who had been following Usagi leapt from the creek and Tackled Jaerth in the face. "Karp karp!"

 

"Arggg" Jaerth reached to throw off the Magikarp, right into Usagi's arms. He looked around, seeing he was surrounded by Gary and his Blastoise, Usagi with the Magikarp safely in her arms and Chip who had beaten the Poochyena and now looked ready to start on him next. "Until next time my dear," He said to Usagi before turning tail to run, the Poochyena on his heels.

 

*********

 

Usagi sighed as she sank down to sit on the ground. The Magikarp had been released back into the creek but he didn't leave and just follow Usagi and her group as they followed the water back to the main path.

 

"Is this how this whole Pokémon training thing goes?" She asked, looking up at Gary.

 

"Being chased by Beedrills? Yeah that can happen," He said as he poured out food for Chip and his Blastoise in a couple of bowls to eat. "Being attacked by some weirdo... maybe."

 

"That guy gave me the willies," Usagi said with a shiver. "I don't trust him."

 

"We'll keep an eye out for him," Gary promised then looked at the Magikarp that was swimming in circles in the creek. "What's the story with the Magikarp?"

 

"I found it in the woods after I stopped running," Usagi said. "I think it's sweet."

 

"It's a shiny Magikarp, you don't run into a shiny color one often," Gary said as he sat down across from Usagi on the ground.

 

"Shiny?" she asked, looking back at the gold color Pokémon.

 

"Hmm," Gary nodded. "Shiny Pokémon are Pokémon who have an unusual color. Magikarps are usually red."

 

"Ooh," Usagi said, she remembered the picture on the Pokédex had been red.

 

"He seems to like you," Gary said, the Magikarp was giving Usagi an adoring look. "You know, I think you should add him to your team. When he evolves, he'll become a powerful Gyarados."

 

"Do what? A what?" Usagi asked confused.

 

"Evolve. When a Pokémon grows to be powerful enough, it can evolve into a different, stronger Pokémon. Some Pokémon need help evolving with evolution stones or it has to be the right situation," Gary explained. "Some don't evolve at all. It really depends on the Pokémon. Some Pokémon who can evolve chose not to,"

 

"Oh... so what's a Gyarados?" Usagi asked.

 

"Ask your Pokédex," the other teen said. Usagi reached into her pocket and took out the pink Pokédex, opening it.

 

"Err, Gyarados?" She asked out loud.

 

" **DING** GYARADOS, THE ATROCIOUS POKÉMON. THE EVOLVED FORM OF MAGIKARP. THIS POKÉMON HAS AN EXTREMELY AGGRESSIVE NATURE. HUGE AND VICIOUS, IT IS CAPABLE OF DESTOYING ENTIRE CITES IN A RAGE." The Pokedex said. At Gary's prompting, Usagi asked for more information. "WHEN MAGEKARP EVOLVES INTO GYARADOS, ITS BRAIN CELLS UNDERGO A STRUCTURAL TRANSFORMATION. IT IS SAID THIS TRANSFORMAION IS TO BLAME FOR THIS POKÉMON'S WILDLY VIOLENT NATURE."

 

"And you want me to have one of those?!" Usagi asked, looking at the Magikarp, finding it hard to believe the sweet nature Pokémon that saved her from being kidnapped could turn so violent.

 

"Only wild Gyarados are violent like that," Gary said. "But one that's evolved from Magikarp that's had a kind and loving trainer are some of the most loyal Pokémon. They are tame and a great Pokémon to have, they only get violent if their trainer is in danger."

 

"Oh," Usagi said, calming down a bit. "Is that what you want little guy? It won't be easy; we're on a very important mission to get me home."

 

"Karp karp karp," The gold Magikarp seem to smile and splash happily. The blond giggled and grabbed her bag, digging around until she found one of the Pokeballs that Gary's grandfather had given her.

 

"Alright then, we're a team," She said as she pointed the enlarged ball at the Magikarp. The Pokémon gave another happy 'Karp!' as he glowed red, sucked into the pall in a flash of light. The ball in Usagi's hand barely wiggled before it became still with a small ping. "I think... I'll call him Titan."

 

"Titan?" Gary asked curious.

 

"Ummhmm. It's Greek mythology, the titans were powerful beings that could destroy the world but some also helped humans," Usagi said, holding Titan's pokeball close. "The Pokédex said that Gyarados are capable of destroying the world but one close to its trainer is kind and loyal."

 

"Huh... I guess it is a good name then," Gary agreed.

 

"Meowth," Chip said with a nod of his head.

 

***********

 

Author note: Woot! I think this is the fastest I've gotten a chapter out in years.

 

So Usagi has gotten her second Pokémon. Why Magikarp? Magikarp and Feeble are the weakest Pokémon there is but they both turn into strong/beautiful Pok mon. Usagi didn't start out as the strongest sailor scout; I am willing to bet she thought herself as weak because she was a clumsy and a crybaby. But now she's the most powerful out of the group. So she can sympathize with her new Magikarp. I thought Titan was a fitting name.

 

And before anyone leaves a review or IM's me that Meowth cannot learn Water Pulse, yes it can. In the 3rd gen games, Water Pulse was one of the TM's Meowth could learn this move. Honestly, I was looking for a fighting move but came across this move instead. Titan is unlikely to evolve before Usagi battles the Pewter Gym leader, Chip is her only other Pokémon so he needs a move to combat a rock/ground type since he's a normal type.

 

All the Pokédex entries are from the games and since I use a combo of mange/anime/game for my stories background, all the scouts have their eternal forms since they got them at the end of Stars in the manga. But I'm also borrowing some moves from the fighting games they were in.

 

Edit 8-6-14: Fixed all the places where the word Pokémon was messed up. Changed the color of Usagi’s Pokédex from red to pink cause the color suits her better.


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon's Pokémon Journey

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.

 

Chapter 5

 

Mamoru sighed as he sat down on a fallen log just off the path he was following. He felt like he was getting nowhere fast and might even be going in circles. He hadn't seen anything but thick dark forest so far and didn't have a clue where he was. Who knew if the way he was going would even take him out of the woods anytime soon.

 

"There has got to be a way out of here," Mamoru said softly, rubbing his forehead. He hadn't found any clues to Usagi either, he could very faintly sense her, but it was like something was blocking him. He didn't know if it was who ever took her or if it was something else. The man's head jerked up, there was something rustling in trees across from him.

 

He slowly stood up, reaching into his jacket and griping his transformation rose, he didn't know if whatever was making the noise was just an normal little forest critter or something else. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. The leaves on the nearest tree started to move as it something was pushing up against them, Mamoru started to take out his rose, ready to transform into Tuxedo Mask as the leaves parted and...

 

"Budew!" a tiny thing, a little plant that was barley over half a foot tall fell out of the tree, landing on what Mamoru guessed was its back. He hesitated for a moment then put away his rose and slowly approached the little plant that was crying out as it rocked side to side trying to right itself. "Budew! budewbudew Bu!"

 

"Alright, here let me help," Mamoru said soothingly, gently picking up the little Budew and putting it on its two tiny feet.

 

"Dew?" The Budew jumped back once it was up right again, looking up at Mamoru. It had a little light green face and feet while the rest of its body was a normal shade of green with what looked like two sprouts coming up over its head and twisting together. Right under its face was a darker green patch that almost looked like a bib. "Budew..."

 

The Budew looked up at the human that helped her, he didn't seem to have any of those red and white things the other humans she seen had and he wasn't making any move to do anything to her. In fact, he was looking back at her with a curious look on his face.

 

"What on Earth are you?" Mamoru asked softly.

 

******

 

Usagi groaned as she followed Gary down the path, she had never done so much walking in her life! They had stopped a few times for Usagi to train Chip and even Titan on various wild Pokémon. She now understood why the Pokédex said that Magikarps were considered weak, Titan only had two attacks and one of them did nothing at all to whoever he was attacking. The other attack Tackle was a little weak but Usagi encouraged her water Pokémon all the same which she swore seem to boost Titan's attacks. Gary wasn't so sure of that but he didn't argue with the older girl.

 

"Just a little longer then we can rest and set up camp for the night," Gray promised, he was keeping a lookout for that creep that attacked them earlier in the day. The man had seemed very intent on taking Usagi with him and Gary didn't think he was a part of Team Rocket, he hadn't been wearing anything with that giant red R on it.

 

"Meowth," Chip said, his paws were tired from all the walking as well and he wanted a nap after all that training! Usagi beside him groaned and sighed.

 

"Alright, alright I can take a hint," Gary said with a laugh. He stopped on the path and looked around, spotting a glade through the trees. "We'll stop for the night."

 

"Thank Kami," Usagi said as she followed Gary into the glen. Chip voiced his agreement as he happily bounded after his trainer's heels. Gary had Usagi and Chip gather some firewood as he prepared a fire pit. Luckily there were plenty of branches and sticks around to gather up and soon the two teens and Pokémon had a nice fire going and their sleeping bags laid out on the ground. "How can you handle all that walking?"

 

"Well to tell the truth, when I first started my journey when I was 10, I made friends with a bunch of cheerleaders when I was in Pewter City," Gary said. "They drove me from town to town; whenever we stopped I would hang around for a couple of days training then ride with them to the next stop. Those girls didn't stop my head from inflating when they cheered me and my Pokémon on."

 

"What happen to them?" Usagi asked.

 

"Well after the Indigo tournament I decided to walk around on my own while in Johto." Gary leaned back against a tree stump behind him, crossing his arms over his chest. "The whole thing with that Pokémon then losing at the tournament got me thinking and I ended up make some peace with Ash after a while. We're not the friends we use to be, which is my fault after how I treated him, after a battle with him which he beat me I finally went home which is how I ended up as Gramps assistant. But it's kinda nice to be back on the road again."

 

"Hmm," Usagi leaned back on her hands and looked up into the sky, she felt bad for Gary that he lost a friend ship like that and couldn't seem to fix it. It sort of reminded her friendship with Naru, she was still friends with the girl but it wasn't as strong as it was before she became a senshi and spent of her time with the rest of the scouts. "I have a friend I use to be really close with, but when I became Sailor Moon, we started to drift apart. I feel bad about that because I feel like I ditched my friend"

 

"Did you ever make up with her?" Gary asked, looking at the blond who was still gazing up at the sky.

 

"Well we never got into a fight or anything, and I try to spend some time with her but everything just kept getting in the way," Usagi said, finding the moon as it drifted up over the tree line. It wasn't _her_ moon, her past life's home where her now dead kingdom lay, but it gave her some small comfort to see it. "Naru got tangled up in it all at first; she fell in love with one of the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom, Nephrite. I think he fell in love with her too, he died saving her life. Now Naru is dating our friend Umino but I sometimes think apart of her still loves Nephrite. I also think she may have figured out I'm Sailor Moon but she never told anybody." (1)

 

"Huh, I guess you have it harder than I do," Gary said. Usagi looked at his and shrugged, she thought they both had it tough.

 

*****

 

Jaerth grit his teeth as he watched the two teens from a distance. Serenity was to be as his side, not the boy's! Perhaps he was a bit too forceful when he attempted approach the princess, he would have to rethink his tactics a bit. But more importantly, he would have to find away to get rid of the human, the princess had to rely on him in this strange world giving him time to woo Serenity and make her forget about that weakling prince of Earth.

 

 _'I used up a lot of energy to keep control over that creature and to fight against them,'_ He thought as he turned away and headed deeper into the woods, Jaerth needed to gather energy again and he needed to make sure it was far enough away so his princess would not interrupt the process this time.

 

"Hey you! Stop there!" Jaerth stopped as someone called out behind him. An annoyed look crossed his face as he turned, a young man wearing what looked like Samurai clothing was standing a few feet from him. "No one is allowed to past this part of the forest without defeating me in combat!"

 

"Very well," Jaerth said, holding out his hand in front of him while the youth smirked and took out a pokeball that contained his Pinsir. The smirk left his face as a ball of black energy seem to grow in Jaerth's hand then shot out, colliding with his chest and knocking him onto his back with a cry of pain. "It seems I won, you are now under my control."

 

The ball of energy sunk into the Samurai bug catchers chest, taking over his mind and transforming him. When he was stuck, he had dropped his pokeball, releasing his Pinsir in the process. The giant bug Pokémon watched in horror as his master was changed into a hulking monster wearing full samurai armor while his face twisted into a monsterish form. A large wickedly curved sword appeared in the monsters hand while he roared loudly.

 

"Go now," Jaerth said, pointing in the direction where he could hear laughter and talking. The Samurai-monster roared again and took off, screams soon filling the air. The Pinsir turned and ran in the other direction; he needed to find his master some help!

 

********

 

"Pinsir! Pinsir!" The Pinsir yelled as he tumbled into Gary and Usagi's camp, starling the two teens.

 

"EEEKKK! What the heck is that!?" Usagi said as she jumped away from the giant bug, both of her hands up in 'sign of the devil' formation (2).

 

"It's just a Pinsir... I've seen this one before," Gary said as he knelt down next to the Pokémon. "What's wrong? Where's your trainer?"

 

"Pinsir pin sir Pinsir," The Pinsir said, waving his arms as he explained. Usagi got her Pokédex out and pointed it at the Pokémon.

 

" **DING** PINSIR, THE STAGBEETLE POKÉMON. PINSIR HAS A PAIR OF MASSIVE HORNS, PROTRUDING FROM THE SURFACE OF THESE HORNS ARE THORNS. THESE THRONS ARE DIRVEN DEEPLY INTO THE FOE'S BODY WHEN THE PINCER CLOSES, MAKING IT TOUGH FOR THE FOE TO ESCAPE," The Pokédex said, making Usagi sweatdrop.

 

 _'Why do all these Pokémon have such violent stories?_ ' She thought to herself.

 

"Usagi, I think you are going to have to do that 'Sailor Moon' thing again," Gary said, drawing her attention back to him and the Pinsir. "I think the Pinsir said his trainer was turned into one of those monsters and it attacking trainers here in the forest."

 

"Right," Usagi said, summoning her transformation wand to her. "Don't tell anyone about this," She told the Pinsir before holding her wand over her head. "Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make up!"

 

Gary and the two Pokémon shielded their eyes as with a bright flash of light Usagi changed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

 

"Lead the way," Sailor Moon said, taking to the air.

 

"Pinsir!" The Pinsir waved his arm and ran back toward where he left his master, Sailor Moon following above him with Gary and Meowth not far behind.

 

****

 

As the group got closer, they could hear the screams and shouts of trainers and Pokémon alike. Sailor Moon leapt into the clearing, landing between the Samurai-monster and a trainer.

 

"Stop right there," She said, pointing at the transformed bug keeper. "How dare you disturb a peaceful night for trainers and their Pokémon."

 

"Hey it's that girl from the TV."

"The one who stopped that weird monster?" Usagi ignored the excited whispers behind her as she leapt over the sword that the monster swung at her.

 

"Keeeepp out of thissss you annnoooyyyyiinng gggiirrll," The monster hissed.

 

"No, I shall right wrongs and tribute over evil," Sailor Moon said, ducking another swing and moving so the monster's back was to the trainers. The kids took the chance to grab whoever was already drained and dragged/carried them out of the clearing. "And that means you. I am the pretty sailor soldier Sailor Moon. And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" She said, going through her poses.

 

"Poison strike!" the monster yelled, his katana glowing a sickly green before he swung it at Sailor Moon who yelled and dove out of the way of the wave of poison. The acid from the poison melted the grass and trees that had been behind the sailor solider of the moon.

 

"Ok, try this on for size then!" Sailor Moon said as she ran toward the Samurai. "Sailor Moon Kick!" she yelled as she kicked her left foot up, kicking her foot up against the hilt of the katana and sending it flying.

 

"Noooo!" The Samurai-monster yelled as the giant sword landed on the other side of the clearing, causing Gary and Chip to yelp as they duck to keep from getting their heads cut off. The monster roared and ran toward Sailor Moon with his hands outstretched to grab her. Sailor Moon leaped up and kicked off the back of the Samurai-monster's head as he passed under her, making him crash to the ground in a cloud of dust.

 

"Time to end this!" Sailor Moon said, twisting so she was facing her foe and calling her wand to her. "Starlight... Honeymoon... Therapy... Kiss!" The dark pink healing attack rushed at the Samurai, surrounding and bathing him in light.

 

"AHHHH... Lovely..." He yelled as with a final burst of light he returned to his normal from and slumped to the ground.

 

"Pinsir!" Pinsir said as he burst through the bush and ran over to his trainer. "Sir Pinsir," He said worriedly.

 

"Pinsir?" The Samurai bug keeper asked, his eyes fluttering open. Sailor Moon, as she saw that the boy was ok, gave a salute to the trainers and Pokémon watching her then leapt up into the trees, leaving the clearing behind. The Pinsir watched Sailor Moon leave; he would never forget that she saved his friend and trainer. And he would never tell anyone her secret.

 

********

 

Sailor Moon de-hershin as soon as she reached her and Gary's camp in the woods, the teen and her Meowth showing up a few minutes later.

 

"Is this going to happen every day?" Gary asked as Usagi sat down on a tree stump.

 

"I don't know but I really hope not. I haven't fought monsters like that by myself in years," Usagi said groaning as she arched her back to crack it. "It's not any fun."

 

"Who keeps changing Pokémon and trainers like that?" Gary asked as he sat down on the ground. Chip ran over to Usagi and jumped into her lap, curling up into a ball as she petted him.

 

"My yen is on whoever bought me here," Usagi said with a sigh. "This just makes my job of finding a way home a whole lot harder."

 

"What about that guy from earlier?" Gary said. "He had that creepy evil vibe."

 

"Maybe," Usagi agreed. "I don't trust him either way." Gary nodded, he didn't either, there had been something wrong with that Pokémon that had been with Jaerth and he had been way to intent on Usagi.

 

"Let’s get some sleep, we got a way to go in the morning," Gary suggested after a few minutes of silence.

 

*******

 

Meanwhile in Johto, Mamoru was still traveling through the dark forest he had found himself in. But this time he wasn't alone, the strange little creature from before was sitting on his shoulder, every now and then pointing her sprouts in a direction. The little Budew had decided to help the prince of Earth after Mamoru asked if she knew the way out of the forest. Mamoru had felt silly asking the grass type Pokémon for help but he didn't have much choice, he could either wander around lost and hope he found his way out of the woods or let the little plant lead him out.

 

Besides Mamoru, once he got over the oddity of the a little walking talking plant, came to like the little thing. And the Budew wasn't the only strange thing he had seen. Once he started looking, he had seen a crab looking critter with mushrooms growing out of its back and a strange blue blub looking thing with glass on its head yelling 'Oddish!' That didn't count the black pig hopping around on its tail and bouncing a pink orb on its head. And those things were just the beginning!

 

"Budew!" The Budew pointed down another path, Mamoru was beginning to see a well worn path in the grass where someone or something had walked over many times. He passed what looked like a shine and hoped that meant he was on the right path on getting out of these woods.

 

"Hey, what are you doing wondering Ilex Forest this late at night?" Someone nearby asked. A teenage boy with purple hair stepped out from behind a tree, a bug net in his hands.

 

"I'm lost, I'm trying to find my way out," Mamoru explained, happy to see another person.

 

"Oh! Well I guess it's easy to get lost in Ilex Forest if you don't know where you're going," The teen said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm Bugsy, I'm the Gym Leader of Azalea Town's gym."

 

"My name is Mamoru," The man introduced himself with a polite bow.

 

"Well let's get you back to Azalea Town Mamoru," Bugsy offered. Mamoru nodded, grateful that he was getting out of the woods, then held his hand up to his shoulder. The Budew hopped onto his hand and was brought up level with Mamoru's face.

 

"Thank you for your help," He said then gently put the Budew down on the ground.

 

"Ehh? Isn't that your Pokémon?" Bugsy asked as he watched Mamoru.

 

"A what?" Mamoru asked before he could stop himself. Bugsy looked at the man with curiosity.

 

"A Pokémon? You don't know what a Pokémon is?" Bugsy asked. Mamoru slowly shook his head, he had no idea. "Where are you from that you never heard of Pokémon?"

 

"Tokyo?" Mamoru said, trying not to make it sound like a question. He had no idea if Japan existed in this world much less Tokyo.

 

"Hmm" Bugsy rubbed his chin, there were Pokémon in Japan. Not as much as the islands but the man should have at least heard of Pokémon. "How did you end up in here in Ilex Forest?"

 

"I was sorta dropped off there," Mamoru said. Bugsy hummed again in thought.

 

 _'Maybe Team Rocket dropped him off there, he doesn't look like he has any Pokémon. If they hit him in the head or used a psychic Pokémon on him, he might have amnesia,'_ Bugsy reasoned. "Well don't worry Mamoru. Let’s get you back to the gym and we'll figure something out," The teen said cheerfully, motioning for the Earth prince to follow him out of the forest. Behind them, Budew watched the two humans walk off before making up her mind and following behind.

 

*****

 

Two days later, Usagi and Gary finally made it to the end of Viridian Forest, much to the blond’s relief.

 

"Ahhh," Usagi said as they stepped out. "I am so glad to be out of those woods and away from those creepy bugs." Gary shook his head, that was the one thing Usagi complained about the most, bug Pokémon. He was just glad that there didn't seem to be any more attacks from possessed Pokémon or trainers.

 

"We're near Pewter City, we can spend the rest of the day relaxing in the city or go straight to the gym." Gary suggested.

 

"Oh can't we just take the night off," Usagi whined, making Gary laugh.

 

"Meowth! Me Meowth," Chip was agreeing with Usagi, he wanted a break too.

 

"Ok ok, we'll just relax for the night," Gary said. "There's a museum we can visit or we can just relax at the center."

 

Usagi sighed, she didn't really want to go to a museum but it didn't sound like there was too much else to do in the city. She followed Gary with Chip riding on her shoulder into the city.

 

*****

 

From the tree line Jaerth watched the two teens head toward the city with narrowed eyes. He had to get rid of the boy.

 

He opened a portal and stepped inside, he needed something stronger and sneakier than one of his possessed monsters. As Jaerth walked down the dark stone hallways toward the throne room, the castle's servants bowed as their prince passed them.

 

"Mother," Jaerth said as he knelt down in front of the throne.

 

"Jaerth my son," Ozma said, the cold beauty looking down at the prince. "What troubles you my dear? I believed you were with the princess."

 

"I have tried Mother but a human boy has found her first," Jaerth explained as he stood again. "I have also tried to gather energy for the kingdom but both times my bride has ended my plans."

 

"You will have to try again, disguise yourself if the girl and human know your face," Ozma said. "Get close to the princess, play nice with the human boy until you are able to dispatch him."

 

"And the energy we need?" Jaerth asked.

 

"Try again, if you must," Ozma said. "But do not concern yourself too much with this task, I will send our loyal servants to gather energy instead."

 

"Thank you Mother," Jaerth said as he stepped up to the throne and kissed Ozma's hand when she held it out. Ozma gave a cold smirk, waving her son away.

 

*****

 

Usagi ended up liking the museum more than she thought she would. She was currently leaning over to look down at a selection of moon rocks, some of them shiny with a purple tint. In the light of the museum it was hard to tell but the stones started to glow slightly when Usagi was close. This went unnoticed by both teens.

 

"Those are Moonstones," Gary explained. "They can evolve certain Pokémon."

 

"They're pretty," Usagi said, Chip 'naying' in agreement. "How can they evolve Pokémon?"

 

"Something about the energy in the stones triggers the transformation," Gary said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Once it's used, it just another rock."

 

"Hmm," Usagi stood and walked over to the next exhibit. The museum was hosting an exhibit on space travel and when human's walked on the moon. Usagi was a bit surprised as she read the plaque in front of a model rocket, this reality's first visit to the moon had got the same as the one in her world, the first man was that American Buzz something. The blond never could remember the man's whole name, she always fell asleep during the lesson. (3)

 

"Is that any different is your world?" Gary asked softly so no one else would hear them. Usagi shook her head, pointing at the name 'Buzz Armstrong'.

 

"He walked on my moon as well," She said. "But they didn't have any Pokémon with them," The blond added, reading about how the astronauts had a couple of psychic types on the mission.

 

**ding!**

 

"We will soon be closing the museum, please head for the nearest exit," A man said over the loud speaker.

 

"Guess that's it for today," Gary said, motioning for Usagi and Chip to follow him out. They were the last ones to leave the museum, the doors locked behind them. The sun was started to set in the west, bathing the city in a warm glow.

 

"So is this museum all there is here?" Usagi asked as she and Gary headed toward the center.

 

"Well there's the Pokémon Gym," Gary said. "But it doesn't look like anything has been added to the city since I've been here last."

 

As they walked, sounds of screams filled the air. Gary and Usagi looked at each other, both thinking 'not again' then took off toward the sound, Chip on Usagi's heels. They rounded the corner into the nearby square, Usagi's hand on her brooch incase she needed to transform.

 

"Usagi stop," Gary hissed, holding out his arm in front of her. They were standing in the shadows of the buildings, looking at the 'monster' that was wreaking havoc all around.

 

"That.... I don't think that's a monster," Usagi said, blinking big blue eyes as she looked at the ridiculous sight in front of her. The so called monster was clearly a poorly put together costume that had one person riding on top of another person's shoulder. Usagi could even hear someone talking in it!

 

"Cassidy, are you sure this is going to work?" A male voice asked form with in the bottom of the costume.

 

"Yes idiot now shut up!" The girl on top, Cassidy, said as she hit whoever her partner was. "That moon girl shows up when the monster attacks, so she should show up here and we'll capture here and take her to the boss!" (4)

 

"This is something those two idiots Jesse and James would do," The male said.

 

"We only need her to show up Butch, how else are we going to do that without a monster?" Cassidy asked.

 

"Damn Cassidy, my name is Biff!" Butch yelled in frustration before realizing he said his own name wrong. Again!

 

"Crap... I was afraid this might happen," Gary hissed, eyes narrowed. "They're from Team Rocket."

 

"Those bad guys you told me about," Usagi confirmed, Gary nodding his head. "Wait... are they looking for me?"

 

"They're looking for Sailor Moon, but since you're her... yeah pretty much," Gary said, taking a pokeball off of his belt. "Guess they'll have to make do with us, ne?" Chip hopped up his hind legs, holding his claws out and ready to fight.

 

"Hmm," Usagi nodded. "Let’s do this then."

 

****

 

"Cassidy, I don't think this is working," Butch said, peering out of a hole of the costume. They scared off everyone in the square with their outfit and the flame thrower Cassidy stole from somewhere. Their boss Giovanni wanted them to capture the Sailor Moon girl that had been on the TV and bring her to him. Butch guessed it was for the powers the girl showed off.

 

"Shut up, this will work," Cassidy growled, the girl their boss wanted showed up when a weird monster appeared. There had been reports that it happen again in the nearby forest.

 

"Hey Team Rocket!" Butch turned around to face whoever called out to them. Standing there was Oak's grandson and a pretty blond girl that had a Meowth at her feet.

 

"What? We're not Team Rocket" Cassidy said. "We're a monster!"

 

"Chip, water pulse!" Usagi said, pointing at the pair.

 

"Me Owth!" Chip jumped out, his opening his mouth and sending a ring of water into the two Team Rocket members. Cassidy screamed as they were knocked over, the top of the costume falling off. Cassidy and Butch sat up, both of them glaring at Gary and Usagi.

 

"Grrrr, that's it," Cassidy said as she jumped off the ground alongside Butch. Usagi looked confused a sound track started playing out of nowhere. "Prepare for trouble!"

 

"And make it double!" Butch said jumping right into their motto.

 

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

 

"Radicate!" Cassidy's Radicate said as he popped out of his pokeball. Usagi swear dropped, that was longer and worse than anything she said as Sailor Moon! And she only did the speech thing to give innocent people time to get away while she had the monster's attention.

 

"Radicate, use Super Fang!" Cassidy yelled, pointing at Chip.

 

"Cloyster, use water gun!" Butch said, throwing out his pokeball and letting his water Pokémon out.

 

"Electivire, use Thunder punch on Cloyster!" Gary yelled as he released his Pokémon.

 

"Tivire!"

 

"Chip, get that giant rat!" Usagi screeched as she jumped back slightly, that thing was so ugly! The Radicate jumped at Chip, his front teeth glowing brightly as he tried to bite down on Chip who dodged to the side then used Water Pulse to send the other Pokémon tumbling back.

 

Meanwhile Gary's Electivire punched his glowing fist into the stream of water from the Cloyster, sending the bolt of electricity up the water and back to the water type Pokémon.

 

"Cloyster!" Butch's Pokémon yelled as it was electrocuted by the other Pokémon's attack.

 

"Chip, use Bite," Usagi said, Chip growling and charging the Radicate. He jumped high into the pair above the rat Pokémon, opening his mouth wide as he came down and landed on the other, sinking his teeth into his foe.

 

"Rat!!" Radicate yelled.

 

"Radicate, throw that Meowth off and use Skull Bash!" Cassidy said.

 

"Radicate," Radicate shook himself until Chip was tossed off and landed several feet away. Chip climbed to his feet, hissing loudly with his back arched.

 

"Cloyster, use Ice Beam!" Butch commanded as his Cloyster got its wits back.

 

"Cloy!" A beam of ice gathered up on the highest point on Cloyster's shell and shot out at Electivire.

 

"Double Team Electivire" Gary said.

 

"Elect," The Electivire started to blur until there was more than one of the Pokémon. Cloyster's Ice Beam hit one of the fake Electivire. At the same time, Radicate was running at Chip with his head lower to smash into the cat Pokémon.

 

"Dodge to the side!" Usagi yelled, Chip waited to the last second then jumped to the side, making Radicate run into the wall behind him.

 

"Rad... radicate..." The Radicate said in a dizzy tone, stumbling around until he fell over in a faint.

 

"Electivire, Thunder Punch!" Gary said. The Electivire run up to the Cloyster, punching it in the face and sending a huge dose of electricity into the water Pokémon that knocked it right out.

 

"No!" Cassidy yelled. "Well we have more Pokémon than that." She reached down to get her next pokeball.

 

"Stop right there, you're under arrest!" Pewter City Officer Jenny said as Butch and Cassidy was surrounded by the police force.

 

"How did she get here to fast? I thought she was in Viridian," Usagi asked Gary in a whisper.

 

"Different Jenny, I think this is one of her sisters," Gary explained.

 

"Good job you two, but you better leave the rest up to us." Jenny said as she walked up to the two teens.

 

"Yes Office. We'll just to heading to the Pokémon Center," Gary promised as he recalled Electivire to his pokeball while Usagi picked up Chip. Jenny nodded and watched the pair leave before turning back to the arrest of Team Rocket.

 

*********

 

Author note: So the first Pokémon Mamoru meets is a Budew, with is the unevoled form of Roselia. I figured that would be the best Pokémon for him to have first since he's got that whole rose thing going on.

 

(1) I'm more familiar with the anime version so it's the storyline I chose to go with.

 

(2) You know, where the character holds up their pointer finger, pinky and thumb.

 

(3) I figured since the Pokémon world is just another version of Earth and the first Pokémon game and it's remake had a space exhibit in Pewter City, the late Mr. Buzz Armstrong still walked on the moon here as well. May you RIP Mr. Armstrong.

 

(4) Team Rocket boss Giovanni would want Sailor Moon; he cloned one of the two most powerful Pokémon so he would want Usagi's power. Good thing he doesn't know about the crystal. Since the Trio (Jesse, James and Meowth) are still chasing Ash and Pikachu, I thought he would send Butch and Cassidy who are smarter than the trio after Sailor Moon.

 

Also, I am currently looking for a beta for this fic if anyone would like to beta for me.

 

Edit 8-7-14: A lot of spelling and grammar stuff fixed. Also changed a little bit in the part where Usagi and Gary are in the museum.


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon's Pokémon Journey

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.

 

Chapter 6

 

Early the next morning had Gary dragging a half asleep Usagi toward the Pewter City gym.

 

"Come on Gary, did we have to get up this early?" Usagi asked with a wide yawn, she wanted to sleep in longer!

 

"We'll get the gym out of the way then we can start toward Mt. Moon," Gary said.

 

"Well couldn't we have eaten breakfast first?" Usagi said as she yawned again and stretched her arms above her head. Gary dug into his bag and handed the blond two energy bars to eat. Usagi eagerly munched on the bars as they entered the Gym. Inside the gym floor was covered in rocks and boulders. "Wow... does it always look like this?" She asked around a mouth full of food.

 

"Gym leaders design the gyms according to the type they specialize in. It gives the leader an advantage and makes it challenging for the trainer," Gary explained. "Hey! You've got a challenger!"

 

From the back of the gym, a boy a little younger than Usagi and Gary came out.

 

"I'm Forrest, the Gym Leader of Pewter City gym," The boy said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Which one of you is here to battle for the Boulder Badge?"

 

"She is," Gary said as he pushed Usagi forward, the blond was unable to answer with her mouth still full of food. "She's a new trainer," He quickly added when he saw the other boy reach for a pokeball at his waist. Forrest pouted, he was eager to use Brocks Pokémon but they were too powerful for a new trainer.

 

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment," he said, he needed to get some of the lower level gym Pokémon. (1)

 

"Ok so remember to be careful. Chip is a normal type so he's at a disadvantage but since he knows both a dark and water type move, he's got a chance. Just stick to Bite and Water Pulse," Gary said once he and Usagi was alone again. "And don't use Titan if you can avoid it, he's not ready to battle in a gym yet."

 

"Alright alright," Usagi said. "I get it."

 

Forrest came back a minute later, holding two pokeballs in his hands.

 

"Ok, just two on two. First one who has both Pokémon knocked out loses," Forrest said.

 

"Alright," Usagi said as she stepped up onto the rocky gym floor across from Forrest.

 

"Alright, Geodude go!" Forrest said as he tossed out a pokeball.

 

"Geo," The rock head with arms said.

 

"Go Chip," Usagi said, Chip ran onto the field, his tail held high.

 

"Meowth!" Chip said. Forrest had to bite his lip to keep from laughing; this girl was using a normal type against a rock? Usagi meanwhile pointed at her Pokédex at the Geodude.

 

" **DING** GEODUDE, THE ROCK POKÉMON. GEODUDE ARE FOUND IN FEILDS AND MOUNTAINS. MISTAKING THEM FOR BOULDERS, PEOPLE OFTEN STEP OR TRIP ON THEM. MANY GEODUDES LIVE ON MOUNTAIN TRAILS AND REMAIN HALF BURIED WHILE KEEPING AN EYE ON CLIMBERS," The Pokédex said.

 

"Ok Geodude, use tackle!" Forrest said, pointing at Chip.

 

"Dude!" Geodude rolled at Chip who leapt into the air and flipped midway to face Geodude as it passed him.

 

"Use Water Pulse Chip!" Usagi said.

 

"Meowth!" Chip said, opening his mouth and sending a ring of water at the Geodude. The rock Pokémon turned around in time to get a face full of water.

 

"Geodude!" The Geodude yelled as it tumbled back.

 

"Shake it off Geodude and use Rock Throw!" Forrest said, he underestimated the Meowth thinking that this would be an easy win.

 

"Geo," The Geodude picked up a rock and held it above its head.

 

"Use another water pulse" Usagi said. The Meowth sent another ring of water into the Geodude's face. The Geodude lost its grip on the rock which fell on top of its head.

 

"Dude..." The Geodude rolled onto its back with swirls in its eyes.

 

"Geodude return!" Forrest said, recalling his Pokémon to its pokeball. "Ok, Roggenrola go!"

 

"Roggenrola!" The tiny rock type stood in front of Chip. Usagi pointed her Pokédex at it quickly.

 

" **DING** ROGGENROLA, THE MANTLE POKÉMON. ITS EAR IS HEXAGONAL IN SHAPE, HAVING A TENDENCY TO WALK IN THE DIRECTION THE SOUND IS COMING FROM."

 

"Use Harden Roggenrola then use sand-attack!" Forrest said.

 

"Roggenrola," The Roggenrola's body glowed briefly as its blue body became harder then started to kick up sand off the floor at Chip.

 

"Meowth!" Chip yelled brining a paw up to his eyes as they started to burn and water as sand got into his eyes.

 

"Ok Roggenrola, use rock blast," Forrest said, the Meowth was blinded and easy pickings for his Pokémon. Usagi bit her lip, what to do?

 

"Chip, use a water pulse up in the air, use to the water to clean out your eyes," She said. Chip tilted his head back and sent a water attack into the air. The water droplets fell back down on the cat Pokémon, washing away most of the sand in his eyes.

 

"Meowth!" He said in alarm as he saw the rocks coming at him, dodging side to side. One rock hit him in the middle, sending him head over paws. "Me-owth" Chip rubbed his middle, that had hurt.

 

"Use bite!" Usagi said. Chip got up with a pain grunt and ran at Roggenrola, a dark mist surrounding his mouth as he sunk his fangs into the rock Pokémon.

 

"Rogg!" The Roggenrola flinched in pain.

 

"Now, water pulse," Chip used the water attack with at close range hit the Roggenrola full blast and knocked the rock Pokémon out.

 

"AWWWW!" Forrest said, slumping in disappointment as he lost. "Heh that was pretty good, I didn't think a normal type would do any good but you proved me wrong," The younger teen said as he straightened up. "So let me present you with your first badge." Forrest came over and handed Usagi the Boulder Badge. "You really earned it."

 

*****

 

"So why do all the nurses at the Pokémon centers and the police officers look the same?" Usagi asked as she and Gary exited the Pokémon center.

 

"Don't know. I just know all the Joy's are related and all the Jenny’s are related," Gary said with a shrug.

 

"Hmm," Usagi picked up Chip, letting her Pokémon curl around her shoulders. Her new shiny badge was in a case Gary gave her. "Where to next?"

 

"Well the next gym is at Cerulean City," Gary said. "We'll have to go through Mt. Moon to get there. We should see Bill, he's a Pokémon expert, either there or at his house in Cerulean. We can ask him about some of the legendaries... You did a good job at the Gym Usagi," The younger teen said as they left Pewter City.

 

"Well it was different that doing the battling myself but I guess you were right, Chip really did look like he was enjoying himself," Usagi admitted.

 

"It's not every day that a normal type kicks two rock types’ butts," Gary said with a smirk. Usagi giggled softly while Chip nayed in agreement with Gary looking smug.

 

Meanwhile back in the city, Butch and Cassidy escaped from jail once again with their Pokémon.

 

"Ooh! I can't believe those two little punks," Cassidy said as they hid in the woods.

 

"I told you that outfit wasn't going to fool anyone," Butch said.

 

"I had people running and screaming," Cassidy pointed out making Butch roll his eyes.

 

"It was because of your flamethrower," He said. "We'll have to come up with a better idea to find that moon girl."

 

"In the meantime, I'm going to make that Oak boy and that blond girl regret crossing me," Cassidy said as she clenched her fist tightly in front of her.

 

"... The blond girl was kinda cute," Butch said. "Cuter than you."

 

"That little blond brat is not cuter than me!" Cassidy yelled loudly in anger while Butch laughed.

 

******

 

Jareth scowled as he looked into the mirror at his changed appearance. His waist length silver hair had been changed into a chestnut shade of brown and now only came past his shoulders. Ice blue eyes had been changed into a much darker shade of blue and even his skin was darker now. His face was the same but the differences were enough that he could easily pass for someone else which was the point. He turned from the mirror and looked at the outfit laid out on the bed, instead of his rich silks and satins he was forced to wear the same type of clothing as the humans, a 't-shirt' and 'jeans', much like he had worn the last trip out into the human world. He even owned a pair of 'sneakers' now.

 

"I cannot wait until this is over and I have the princess's heart," Jareth muttered as he started to get dressed in the shirt and jeans. Afterward he would have to go to the human world and pick out a new Pokémon, something that was far from the weakling Poochyena. Said Poochyena was long gone, once its usefulness was done Jareth had the thing's energy drained which resulted in the dark type Pokémon's death.

 

"Sire," An Elvin servant kneeled in the doorway, waiting for Jareth to acknowledge him. "I have the items." He held up a black Pokédex and a case with pokeballs in it.

 

"Good, now leave me," Jareth said as he took the items, the Pokédex contained the trainer id for his new false persona, 'Sydney Cooke' which was pretty far from his real name of Jareth as possible. He sighed; it was time to try again with his lady. Jareth opened a portal and stepped through into a forest, he had to find a Pokémon creature before he looked for Usagi again. He heard a bush rustle behind him, turning in time to see a tiger striped dog jump out.

 

"Growl!" The Growlithe said his lips pulled back in a snarl as he growled at Jareth.

 

"You'll do," Jareth said, waving his hand to freeze the Growlithe long enough for him to toss a pokeball at it. The ball shook a couple of times as the fire Pokémon tried to escape then came to a stop with a pinging noise. The dark prince picked up the ball and tossed it, letting the Growlithe back out.

 

"Growlithe?" The Growlithe said sitting on his haunches and giving Jareth a weary look, the man had frozen him like one of those psychic Pokémon.

 

"You are mine now, you shall act like a happy creature who likes his master," Jareth said, making sure to cover all of his bases. The Growlithe's eyes went blank for a moment as the spell took a hold of his mind then clearing up. The Pokémon started to pant as a doggy grin crossed his face.

 

"Growl!" The Growlithe jumped on Jareth surprising him as the Pokémon knocked him over. The Growlithe licked Jareth's face, his bushy tail wagging happy.

 

"Stop that," Jareth said in distaste as he pushed his new Pokémon off of him. "Return," He pointed the pokeball at the Growlithe; a red beam shot out of the ball and caught the dog Pokémon, the light flying back to the red and white ball in the teen's hand. He stood, wiping his face off from Growlithe's 'kisses'. He now had a Pokémon and it 'loved' him, it should convince Serenity and the human boy she was with that he was a normal human boy.

 

Another portal was opened, Jaerth stepping through and ended up off the path on Mt. Moon.

 

******

 

Usagi panted softly as she and Gary climbed up the steep mountain path.

 

 _'You would think after three years of climbing the stairs at Hikawa Shrine I would be use to climbing,'_ Usagi thought to herself.

 

"Usagi, do you want to stop?" Gary asked as he watched the older blond girl. Usagi just groaned and sat down on the nearest boulder.

 

"Geo!" A wild Geodude said as it moved out from under Usagi, knocking her over onto her back.

 

"Ow..." Usagi said, her arms spread out on either side of side of her. Gary leaned over into her view with an amused look on his face.

 

"You'll have to watch out where you sit," He said.

 

"You could have warned me," Usagi said as she sat up.

 

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that you're not from this world," Gary said as he held out his hand and helped her off the ground.

 

"I'm not sure if I'll get use to all this," Usagi said as she rubbed the back of her head. Gary patted her shoulder and found them a Pokémon free boulder for them to sit on. Chip jumped up on top of the boulder and curled up by Usagi's side.

 

"Fairy..." Chip's head shot up looking around.

 

"Owth?" Chip said as he stood and padded his way over to another boulder.

 

"Chip?" Usagi asked as she noticed the cat Pokémon walking away. She got up and followed her partner with Gary following behind her. Chip jumped up onto the next boulder, conking heads with a cute pink color Pokémon.

 

"Clefairy!"

"Meowth!"

 

The Clefairy rubbed her forehead while Chip just held his paws over his forehead charm.

 

"What's that?" Usagi asked.

 

"It's a Clefairy," Gary said. The Clefairy was wearing a necklace that had a small shard of a stone hanging on it and as she come closer to the two humans, the stone started to glow slightly.

 

"Fairy?" The Clefairy said in wonder, holding the piece of Moonstone between her hands then looked up at Usagi. "Cle Clefairy," She said as she inched closer to the blond. Usagi took out her Pokédex and pointing it at the pink Pokémon.

 

" **DING** CLEFAIRY, THE FAIRY POKÉMON. THE EVOLED FORM OF CLEFFA. IT IS SAID THAT HAPPINESS WILL COME TO THOSE WHO SEE A GATHERING OF CLEFAIRY DANCING UNDER A FULL MOON."

 

"Full moon?" Usagi repeated. "So... it's a moon Pokémon?" She asked as the Clefairy excitedly circled her, the Moonstone shard glowing the whole time.

 

"It's a rumor that Clefairy are from the moon," Gary said, grinning as he watched the Clefairy look up at Usagi with sparklingly eyes. Chip was a bit jealous at the other Pokémon and jumped into Usagi's arms, sticking his tongue out with a 'nahhhh'. "They worship the moon, that's known for sure."

 

"Clefairy! Fairy Clefairy," Clefairy said as she grabbed Usagi's hand and tugged her to follow her.

 

"I think it wants you to go with it," Gary said. The Clefairy nodded excitedly and tugged against at Usagi's hand. Usagi was curious and stood up, letting Chip climb up to drape over her neck and shoulders as the two teens followed the excited fairy Pokémon. (3)

 

*******

 

The Clefairy lead the two teens and the Meowth into a cave in the side of the mountain, guiding them through different tunnels until they came to a large cavern. At the top of the cavern was a hole that sunlight was currently stream through, lighting up the area and shining over the pile of Moonstones in the middle. All around were Clefairys, Clefables and Cleffas, most of them stopping whatever they were doing when they saw that there were humans among them. Ash and his group were the last humans to see the Pokémon colony so this was a surprise.

 

"Clefable?" A large pink Pokémon said, speaking to the Clefairy who brought them.

 

"Fairy, Clefairy!" The Clefairy said, pointing at Usagi excitedly. "Fairy fairy cle!"

 

"Cle clefable?" The Clefable asked.

 

"Fairy!" The Clefable walked over the pile of Moonstones and picked one up, bringing it over. The Pokémon held the stone up near Usagi, gasping as the stone started to glow.

 

"Fable... Clefable! Cle Clefable!" The Clefable called out into the cavern.

 

"Gary, what is going on and what is up with those glowing rocks?" Usagi asked very confused as she was suddenly surrounded by many pink Pokémons.

 

"I'm not sure," Gary said just as shocked. "Remember when I mention some Pokémon evolve with stones? These are Moonstone, they are very rare.”

 

“Like the ones at the museum?” Usagi asked.

 

“Yeah,” Gary said with a nod. “The Clefairy can evolve into Clefable with them. They seem to worship the moon and collect Moonstones whenever they can."

 

"So why are they glowing near me?" Usagi asked making Gary shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Because you're the princess of the moon I guess?" he guessed.

 

"Not this world’s moon," The blond pointed out.

 

"Well I can't think of any other reason," Gary said with another shrug of his shoulders. The Clefable grabbed Usagi's hand, pulling the blond further into the cavern over to a pile of rocks that was set up like a throne. Several of Clefairys and Cleffas were decorating the 'throne' with flowers while others left to gather fruits, berries and nuts for a feast.

 

"Clefable. Clefable fa fable," The leader Clefable said motioning for Usagi to sit down. Usagi slowly sat down, Chip climbing up beside her.

 

"Meowth. Me owth meowth?" Chip asked the Clefable. The Clefable nodded and bowed to Usagi before leaving to help set up the feast. Usagi and Gary blinked as they watched the large pink Pokémon leave.

 

"Usagi, I think that they think that you are some sort of goddess," Gary said after a few seconds.

 

"Meowth," Chip said as he nodded his head.

 

"Goddess?" Usagi said in shock.

 

"Cleffa!" A little star shape Cleffa said as it held up a leaf covered in berries that were safe for humans to eat.

 

"Oh... thank you," Usagi said as she took offering making the baby Pokémon beam happily.

 

"Well, we're going to be here for awhile," Gary said as he sat down.

 

*****

 

Night fell around Mt. Moon, blanketing the landscape in darkness until the full moon rose and made everything glow softly. The moon was visible through the hole in the top of the cavern, the Moonstones starting to glow under the moonlight.

 

"Clefable!" The leader Clefable called, gathering the attention of the group of Cleffa and Clefairy as well as Usagi and her friends. Usagi and Gary's Pokémon had been released from their pokeballs so they could enjoy the night as well. "Fable clefable cle cle fable!"

 

The other moon Pokémon cheered loudly.

 

"Do you have any idea what they are saying?" Usagi whispered to Gary.

 

"I'm not very good at understanding Pokémon I'm not close to," Gary said with a shake of his head. A group of tiny Cleffa gathered around, each holding a Moonstone. The baby Pokémon passed in front of where Usagi sat, bowing to their 'goddess' before adding the brightly glowing stones to the pile in the middle of the cavern. Once the last tiny Pokémon added its stone, they made a ring around the pile and started to sing.

 

"Oh they are so Kawii!" Usagi cooed her hands clasped under her chin.

 

Meanwhile in the space between worlds, Ozma sat upon her throne gazing into a crystal ball. It was searching for a large source of energy that she could have drained to feed the silos for her kingdom. An image of the gathering of Clefairy and Cleffa appeared, her attention drawn to the energy that was given off by the glowing Moonstones.

 

"Spirit-Cat, come to me," Ozma said, her voice echoing through the room. A cold wind blew through the room before with a swirl of magic and dust, a black fur humanoid cat woman with a pair of twisty horns sweeping back over her forehead.

 

"You call for me my queen?" Spirit-Cat asked as she knelt on the floor in front of the dark queen. With a flick of her fingers, Ozma sent the crystal ball to her servant.

 

"You are to go here and gather the energy that is building up," She said. Spirit-Cat caught the crystal and held it up.

 

"Your will shall be done," Spirit-Cat said, bowing again then disappearing in another swirl of magic.

 

Back at the gathering, the Cleffas had finished their song and were sitting around Usagi while the Clefairys added more Moonstones to the pile.

 

"Clefairy... clefairy.... clefairy..." They started to chant, dancing in the moonlight. Gary and Usagi watched in amazement, the Clefairys almost seemed to glow under the light of the Moonstones.

 

The room suddenly plunged into darkness, all of the Pokémon yelling out startled.

 

"Your energy is mine to take!" A horned humanoid cat woman yelled as a ball of energy gathering between her hands lit up the area.

 

"Damn it," Usagi muttered under her breath, calling her transformation wand to her. "Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make up!"

 

All actions within the cavern stopped as the Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable as well as Spirit-cat stopped to watch as Usagi changed into Eternal Sailor Moon. The moon Pokémon gasped at the feel of the Moon princess's power washed over them.

 

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon said as she leapt in front of the Pokémon to stop the flow of stolen energy. "How dare you interrupt this wonderful joyful celebration! These wonderful little creatures only wanted to dance and sing under the light of the moon until you crashed their party. I am Eternal Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!"

 

"Stay out of my way moon-bitch," Spirit-cat hissed, holding her claws up in front of her. "Or I'll cut that pretty little face of yours."

 

Sailor Moon scowled at her foe, calling her weapon to her and holding it out in front of her.

 

"Dark claw!" Spirit-cat jumped at Sailor Moon, the monster's claws surrounded in shadows. Sailor Moon moved out of the way, looking back at the gorges that Spirit-cat left where she had been.

 

"Gary, is that thing any sort of Pokémon you know of?" Sailor Moon asked as she landed next to the human boy and their Pokémon.

 

"No, it doesn't look like any cat Pokémon I've ever seen," Gary said with a shake of his head. He was holding several Cleffas in his arm, trying to guide the group of pink Pokémon out of the cave. Sailor Moon nodded, knocking Spirit-cat out of the way as she attacked Usagi again.

 

"Clefable!" The leader Clefable stood in front of a group of Clefairys and Cleffas, both of the Pokémon's hands glowing as it used the Metronome attack, trigging a Meteor Smash attack as the Clefable flew at Spirit-cat with one hand held out in front of it. "Fable!"

 

"ARRRGGGHH" Spirit-cat roared as the Clefable's fist hit her head and sent her to the ground. "Bad idea," She hissed, barring her fangs as she leapt at the Clefable.

 

"Sailor Moon kick!" Sailor Moon kicked Spirit-cat in the side, knocking the cat woman into the side of the cave and away from the Pokémon. Spirit-cat groaned, sitting up dazed.

 

"Silver.... Moon... Crystal.... Eternal... Power!!!!" Sailor Moon yelled, as Spirit-cat was not a transformed Pokémon or person she used one of her attacks that would just destroy the monster right out.

 

"AAAHHHH!" Spirit-cat yelled before her body broke apart. As soon as the body was destroyed, all of the energy she stole rushed back out into the cave, the Moonstones glowing brightly once again.

 

"Fairy? Clefairy."

"Cleffa."

"Cle Clefairy," Clefairys and Cleffas came out of their hiding spot, looking up at Sailor Moon in wonder. Their 'goddess' had saved their lives from the thing that had attacked their home. Sailor Moon de-hershin back to her civilian form then turned in time to catch Chip.

 

"Meowth!" Chip cried as he wrapped his forelegs around Usagi's neck.

 

"Hey, I'm fine Chip," Usagi assured her Pokémon. "Just another battle." Chip nodded, he was always worried when his trainer, the creatures she fought against was so much different from the creatures of this word.

 

"Clefable," The leader Clefable said as it came up, bowing to Usagi. The other Clefairys and Cleffas followed their leader’s example.

 

"I really am not a goddess," Usagi said with a shake of her head. The moon Pokémon ignored her words, to them she would always been their moon goddess.

 

*****

 

Back in the void, Ozma hissed in displeasure as her servant was destroyed.

 

 _'If we didn't need the brat, I would have the girl destroyed,' she_ thought. Her son might have been blinded by what he thought was 'love' but Ozma only wanted him to marry Usagi for one reason, to have access to the power the girl wielded. Next time she would have to have her servants attack areas where Usagi wasn't. Or send some to the other world, the humans there let off plenty of energy and she thought the other sailor scouts couldn't function without their leader/princess.

 

*****

 

Meanwhile in Johto, Mamoru was sitting outside of the gym that Bugsy ran. It wasn't like any sort of gym Mamoru had ever been to, instead of people exercising inside to get fit or stronger, it was a place where people battled each other with this world’s strange little creatures called 'Pokémon'. It reminded him of the games Motoki had in the arcade though or some of the cartoons his Usako or Chibi-Usa liked to watch.

 

"Budew?" Mamoru blinked and turned toward the sound at his side. It was the little plant thing Budew. It had followed him from the forest.

 

"What are you doing here little one," Mamoru asked, holding out his hand for the Budew to climb into. Once the tiny creature was sitting in his palm, Mamoru held up his hands to look at the first living thing he met in this world. "Shouldn't you be with your family?"

 

"Dew bud budew," Budew said, bouncing in Mamoru's hand.

 

"I see you made a friend boy," a voice said. Mamoru quickly stood up, facing a stern face older man with gray shoulder length hair and wearing a blue gi like outfit. "You're the young man Bugsy told me about."

 

"I guess," Mamoru said, not really happy that the strange boy that rescued him from the forest was talking about him to other people but that couldn't be helped.

 

"My name is Kurt," The man said. "Come with me. My granddaughter should have some tea made." Kurt motioned for Mamoru to follow him and not wanting to seem rude, Mamoru did. The young man was lead to a house on the north end of Azalea Town. Inside it looked like a traditional Japanese house.

 

"Grandfather! The tea is ready!" A small girl with dark red hair said cheerfully as she ran up. A small bear like creature was following her, a large crescent moon on its forehead.

 

"Teddiursa!" The Pokémon said. (2)

 

"Thank you Maisy," Kurt said with a fond smile, patting his granddaughter on the head. "Why don't you and Teddiursa go play outside with Slowpoke."

 

"Ok!" Maisy ran over to the other side of the room, poking a large pink creature. "Come on Slowpoke!"

 

"Slow..." The Slowpoke stood and slowly walked out after Maisy and Teddiursa.

 

"Maisy, such a sweet chil,d" Kurt said as he sat down at the low table where the tea was set, motioning for Mamoru. Mamoru sat down across from Kurt, the Budew jumping off his hand onto the table top.

 

"Dew" She said, sitting by the cup of tea Mamoru was served.

 

"So our Gym leader tells me he found you wondering around lost inside of Ilex Forest," Kurt said after a few minutes of silence. "Bugsy also claims that you might have amnesia, you seem to know what's going around you pretty well. What were you doing inside the forest?"

 

"... My girlfriend was kidnapped from our home in Japan," Mamoru said after trying to think up a quick story that didn't involve telling the older man about alternate worlds. "I followed the person or persons that took her and ended up here."

 

"Do you know who it was?" Kurt asked. Mamoru shook his head.

 

"Not yet. I ended up in the forest by mistake I think. I just want to find her and go back home," Mamoru said.

 

"Dewww," Budew laid her head on Mamoru's hand, hearing the sadness in the human's voice when he spoke about his girl. Kurt studied Mamoru over his cup of tea as he slowly sipped it.

 

 _'The young man isn't telling me everything but at the same time he seems to be telling the truth,_ ' Kurt thought to himself. The young man didn't seem to be a part of Team Rocket, they had enough trouble in their town with them a couple of years or so ago when Team Rocket kidnapped all of the Slowpoke in the town and cut off their tails. Lucky Slowpoke tails grew back after they were cut off. There was something off about Mamoru but Kurt couldn't put his finger on what it was. The man knew nothing about Pokémon according to Bugsy but then again he was from Japan. While there were Pokémon in Japan, they were few of them to be seen. Kurt also heard the want in Mamoru's voice to find his young lady.

 

"What is your name boy?" Kurt asked out loud.

 

"It's Chiba Mamoru," Mamoru said.

 

"Chiba-san, I don't know how or why you are here other than I can you are truly looking for this young lady of yours," Kurt said, putting his tea down and crossing his arms over his chest. "Perhaps you really do have amnesia, perhaps you don't. But I suggest that is the story you stick with. I am assuming you don't have a Pokédex or any sort of trainer's ID."

 

Mamoru shook his head; he had no idea what those items even were.

 

"I thought not," Kurt said. "So I will do this for you, I have friends that have an ID made for you. I suggest you take it and that little Budew that has seemed to become attached to you and continue to look for your young lady. I am going on my gut instinct about you, do not prove me wrong."

 

"Arigato gozaimasu Kurt-san," Mamoru said with a bow of his head.

 

"You will stay here tonight, I already told Bugsy you will be here. I should have the Pokédex and ID you need by tomorrow," Kurt said as he stood. "Afterward you are free to continue your search."

 

*******

 

Usagi and Gray stayed the night with the Clefairy and Cleffa, Usagi always surrounded the pink Pokémon who worshiped her as a goddess.

 

"Look, I really need to go," Usagi told the disappointed Pokémon the next morning. "I have to continue this journey so I can find my way home to my friends and family."

 

"Fairy."

"Cle Clefairy."

"Cleffa!" The Pokémon cried, hugging the blond much to Gary's amusement.

 

"Meowth owth me meowth!" Chip called, getting the rest of the Pokémon's attention. "Meowth meowth!" The Clefairys and Cleffas looked disappointed but finally let Usagi go. Chip jumped up onto his human's shoulder.

 

"You guys are really great and I'll never forget you," Usagi promised. The Clefairy who lead them in originally was the one to lead them out of the caves.

 

"Clefable!" The leader Clefable called before they left. It ran up, a large egg that was pink and covered with white stars in its hands. "Fable Clefable," The Clefable said as it held up the egg.

 

"It wants you to take the egg," Gary said after he saw Usagi's confused look. "It’s a Pokémon egg, it'll have a Cleffa inside."

 

"Oh," Usagi said as she knelt down in front of the Clefable. "Are you sure you want me to take it?"

 

"Clefable," The Clefable said with a nod of its head while pressing the egg into Usagi's hands. "Fable cle Clefable." The Clefable took a step back and bowed to Usagi, the rest of the Clefairy and Cleffa in the cave following their leader’s example. Usagi stood, the egg cradled in her arms.

 

"Thank you," She said with a smile. The two teens waved goodbye to the Pokémon as they left.

 

"They really liked you," Gary said with a smirk. "It's not every day wild Pokémon gives a human one of their eggs."

 

"They thought I was a goddess," Usagi said with a shake of her head. "Rei would never let me live that down if she knew about this. She would say something about not letting it go to my head. So, what do I do with this egg?"

 

Gary explained how to take care of the egg as they walked, Chip reaching over Usagi's shoulder to gently touch the shell of his future team mate.

 

As the afternoon drew closer, the two teens stopped for lunch. Usagi rubbed the egg gently, subconsciously sending her magic into the egg to feed the Cleffa inside and make the little Pokémon stronger.

 

******

 

Makoto sighed as she sat down beside Ami during lunch time at their school. It had been days since Usagi disappeared and they sent Mamoru to the other world. The scouts had gained their strength back from the amount of magic they used; now it was just a waiting game for Usagi and Mamoru to return.

 

"Kami this sucks," Minako said as she dropped to the ground beside her friends. "Waiting for any sort of news is driving me crazy."

 

"I'm worried too," Ami said as she closed her book and took her reading glasses off, pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh. She couldn't concentrate on her school work as well as she usually did, her mind was on her missing friend and princess.

 

"We should be the ones there with her, helping her out," Makoto growled, ripping at the grass in front of her.

 

"We couldn't all go," Ami pointed out. "And Mamoru-san was the best choice; it's his duty to protect Usagi."

 

"It's our duty too. More than his," Makoto pointed out. Ami sighed; this was hitting them all hard. "There has _got_ to be something else we can do!"

 

"What? Not even Pluto can think of anything," Minako pointed out. "She's as stumped as the rest of us." The other girls sighed, it almost seemed helpless. Until they found a way they just had to hope Usagi and Mamoru found a way back themselves and were safe.

 

**********

 

Usagi and Gary were now walking down the path that lead to the bottom of Mt. Moon, getting some training in for Chip and Titan when they could. Titan still didn't have very strong attacks but Usagi thought he was making progress.

 

"HELP!" The two teens startled at the yell, it had been very quite up until that point. Gary and Usagi looked at each other and took off toward the sounds of the yelling.

 

"What in the world?" Usagi asked as they rounded the corner and found a teen boy around their age being attacked by a group of Zubats. Gary sighed, rubbing his forehead.

 

"Idiot must have disturbed a colony of Zubats," He muttered as he took out Electivire and tossed it away from him. "Electivire, use Thunder Wave!"

 

"Trivire!" The Electivire built up electricity and sent it out in a wave at the Zubats who squeaked loudly and quickly flew off.

 

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Usagi asked as she ran over and touched the boy's shoulder. Unseen by the other two teens, the boy smirked briefly before his force his face into a grateful look as he turned to face them.

 

"Thank you," He said. "They just came out of nowhere, I couldn't even get my Pokémon out."

 

"Zubats are like that sometimes," Gary said as he walked up. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

 

"No, I'm alright," The other boy said. "My name is Sydney."

 

"I'm Usagi, please to meet you," Usagi said with a bright smile, bowing in greeting.

 

"Gary of Pallet Town," Gray said, holding his hand out to shake. 'Sydney' aka Jaerth kept the look of disgust off his face as he shook Gary's hand. He would have to put up with the human boy for a while until he could get rid of him.

 

"Well thank you for saving me," Jaerth said in a light tone. "But I kinda got off course by those Zubats; I don't suppose you know the way out of here?"

 

Gary sighed and looked over at Usagi who shrugged her shoulders.

 

"Yeah, I know my way through the caverns. We can take you if you like?" Gary offered.

 

 _'Too easy,'_ Jaerth thought with a mental smirk while outwardly he smiled brightly. "Yes please. Besides more the merrier ne?"

 

"Yeah, of course," Usagi said with her own bright smile. Gary sighed again, they would have to be careful if they ran into another monster while with this boy.

 

"Come on," Gary said, calling his Electivire back before leading the other two into the cave.

 

"So where are you from?" Usagi's voiced echoed as they entered the cool shadows of the cave.

 

********

 

Usagi shivered and rubbed her arms, they had been walking in the cave for hours since they found 'Sydney', Usagi was sure night had fallen by now. It was chilly within the dark cave and she was slightly freaked out by the glint of eyes from Pokémon that she had seen.

 

"Can't we stop yet?" She whined from behind the boys. Gary sighed and brought up an arm to look at his watch.

 

"Might as well, it's late," He agreed much to Usagi's happiness. The trio of teens found a dry smooth patch of rock to settle down on for the night, a camping stove set up in the middle for warmth and cooking.

 

"So how much longer will we be in this cave?" Usagi asked between mouthfuls of ramen.

 

"If we start early enough we'll be out before noon," Gary said. "There's a path down the mountain we can take so we'll be outside."

 

"So what's the next gym like?" The blond girl asked as she finished the bowl of ramen and put it to the side.

 

"Cerulean City's gym is based around water types," Gary explained. "The gym has four leaders: Daisy, Violet, Lily and Misty."

 

"So... do I have to fight all four at once?" Usagi asked.

 

"Nah, just one," Gary assured her. "It will likely be Misty; she's the only one who takes being a Gym Leader seriously."

 

"Sounds like you know her pretty well," Jaerth commented.

 

"When I challenged the Gym I battled against Lily, she wasn't really into it and it was a really easy win," Gary said. "The three oldest rather put on plays or deal with fashion I think. Misty wasn't there at the time, she was traveling around with Ash. Since she came back, I've heard all the gym battles are handled by her while her sisters do whatever they like to do."

 

"So I'll fight her?" Usagi asked.

 

"Unless she's out," Gary said. "Grass and Electric are the best types to use against water types but I don't know if we'll come across either on the way. If I had Thunder Bolt, Thunder or Shock Wave TMs I would give one to you for Chip. Unless you have one of them," he asked, looking at Jaerth.

 

"No sorry, I'm fresh out of TMs," Jaerth said with a shrug.

 

"Meowth me Meowth," Chip said striking a pose.

 

"I think Chip is saying he can take on Misty or whoever Pokémon without the TMs," Usagi said with a laugh.

 

"Nyna," Chip nodded his head in agreement. Gary chuckled softly; he hoped the little cat Pokémon was right. All Usagi had was Chip the Meowth and Titan the Magikarp as it would be a while before the egg Usagi was given would hatch. Unless Titan suddenly evolved into a Gyarados or Usagi captured another Pokémon between now and until they reached the gym, Chip would be battling.

 

Of course stranger things had happen; Gary remembered hearing a rumor that Ash's Pikachu had defeated an Onix once.

 

**********

 

Author Note: Usagi has her first badge and a future Pokémon on the way. What do you think of the Cleffa/Clefairy/Clefable worshiping Usagi as a goddess? I figured that the water stone, fire stone and thunder stone would react the same way with Neptune, Mars and Jupiter if they were there.

 

I'm still trying to think up of a good foe for the girls in the other world, everything I've come up with ended up sounding a little dumb. I had to come up with Spirit-Cat's name from a generator as it was.

 

(1) I figured the gyms have to have extra Pokémon to use against trainers of all levels. It wouldn't be fair for a Gym Leader to use their powerful high level personal Pokémon against a new trainer after all.

 

(2) So in the silver/gold era games, Kurt's granddaughter had a Slowpoke but in the Anime or Manga she was given a Teddiursa.

 

Edit 8-7-14: More spelling and grammar fixed.

 

(3) X3 had no idea when I called Clefairy a ‘fairy Pokémon’ that would totally become true.


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Moon's Pokémon Journey

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.

 

Chapter 7

 

"Thank Kami we are out of that cave!" Usagi said as they exited, happy to be in the sun again. Gary laughed as the blond spun happily while Jareth watched on amused. Even Chip was happy, running in circles around Usagi. Gary had kept his promise and led the group to the nearest cave exit.

 

If they had stayed in the cave and continued through it, they would have reached the next city a lot faster but as Usagi didn't care for the dark, damp cave the teens were now taking the slightly longer path down the side of Mt. Moon. Usagi didn't care as long as they were out.

 

"Give it another day or two we'll be in Cerulean City," Gary said once he had Usagi's attention again.

 

"What are you going to do once you get there Sydney?" Usagi asked Jareth.

 

"I don't know yet. I'm not much of a battler," Jareth said with a shrug. "I mostly like watching Pokémon." He couldn't come straight out and say he wanted to travel with them; it would make him seem pushy. But if he could get the pair to invite him along... or at least get Usagi to ask him to go with her... then he could work on the blond to fall in love with him.

 

Above the path, a white fur Pokémon watched the trio and Meowth make their way down the mountain. Its red eyes narrowed as the Pokémon looked the trio then toward the mountain path in front of them, the long curved horn above the Pokémon's head seeming to flash.

 

"Absol..." The Pokémon followed behind them. (1)

 

**********

 

Every now and then Usagi would stop and glance over her shoulder. Both of the boys had started to notice it after a while.

 

"Is there something wrong Usagi?" Jareth asked after she stopped and did it again.

 

"I swear there is something following us," Usagi said, squinting as she tried to catch a glimpse of whatever it was. So far she had no luck. Gary glanced over his shoulder as well, looking over the landscape. He didn't see anything but that didn't mean something wasn't following them.

 

"Well we can't do anything about it unless whatever it is shows its face," He said after a moment as he turned back and started to walk again. Usagi sighed and followed Gary with Jareth right behind her. She almost walked into Gary's back as the younger teen stopped short.

 

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Usagi said.

 

"We have a problem," Gary said. "Looks like there was a landslide recently, we won't be able to go this way." Usagi looked up; like Gary pointed out the path was blocked by a giant pile of rocks.

 

"What are we going to do?" Usagi asked. Gary sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

"I don't know of any other paths down the mountain other than this one and the caves," Gary admitted after a minute.

 

"Meowth!" Chip called from the side. He was pointing at a rocky looking path a few feet off to the side. "Meowth meowth."

 

"Hmm... Looks like someone has started a new path," Jareth said.

 

"Yeah... but it doesn't look very safe," Gary said as he went over to look the path over. It filled with loose stones and dirt, the auburn hair teen didn't think the path looked steady.

 

Usagi glanced over the boys shoulders and gulped slightly.

 

"We're not going that way are we?" She asked.

 

"I think we'll have to," Gary said with a sigh. "The usual path is blocked and there isn’t any other path this way. It's this or go back to the caves"

 

"I think it will be fine," Jareth said as he climbed onto the path. "Don't worry Usagi, I won't let you fall." Usagi bit her lip, looking at the path again then sighed and picked up Chip.

 

"Let’s get this other with," She said as she followed the disguised prince. Gary groaned, he didn't think this was a good idea, but got up right behind the pair and followed them. As the three teens walked further along the path, there were times where they had to go around or find a new way as part of the pathway had crumbled or had become covered by mini-landslides. "Ok I changed my mind! Let’s go back, this is dangerous. The cave is safer!" Usagi said after she slid on a worn smooth piece of rock onto her ass.

 

"Usagi's right, we'll be safer going back," Gary agreed as he clung to a root of a nearby tree to keep from tripping.

 

"But we've come so far," Jareth said, he had been hoping Gary would fall so the human teen would be out of the picture once and for all.

 

"I don't want to end up falling," Usagi said as she stood up, Chip clinging to her shoulders.

 

"Meowth!" Chip agreed. All four froze up and the ground started to tremble a bit under their feet.

 

"What was that!?" Usagi screeched as she fell again.

 

"I don't know, but we should get out of this area before it happens again," Gary said. Even Jareth agreed, he didn't want to fall to his death. The boys helped Usagi up off the ground then started to climb back up to a more stable part of the path. As they reached a wider rock along the path, the Absol that had been following them jumped down and blocked their path.

 

"Absol!" The white furred Pokémon said. "Sol Absol."

 

"What is that?" Usagi asked.

 

"It's an Absol," Gary said. "They are really rare, old stories use to say that disaster follows in its wake. Turns out they can sense when some sort of disaster is coming and warn people."

 

"Absol ab absol," The Absol said in agreement. It turned and jumped up onto a higher perched rock then looked over its shoulder. "Sol."

 

"Me meowth," Chip jumped off Usagi's shoulder and followed after the other Pokémon, waving for the others to follow.

 

"He's leading us to safety," Gary said, helping Usagi up onto the rocks above them then started to climb up after her. Jareth climbed the other side of the rock face.

 

Usagi yelped as the ground started to shake again, sending her to the ground and making the boys yell as they clung to the rock. The Absol grabbed the back of Usagi's bag with his teeth, pulling her back further from the edge. Gary and Jareth climbed up next to Usagi and the two Pokémon. Another tremor passed under their feet, stronger than the previous ones that caused the rock the group had climbed up onto to shake loose from its foundations and send it plummeting down below, screams from the group echoing off the mountain.

 

******

 

Usagi groaned as she rubbed her abused backside as she looked around. Lucky for the group, the rock they had been on hadn't fallen straight down but had slid on the sharp incline of the mountain. Once the rock hit the bottom, the three teens and two Pokémon had been thrown off. Usagi thanks to the last three years of being a senshi had only come out with a couple of bruises.

 

"Gary!" Usagi quickly crawled over to Gary who was groaning a few feet away. "Are you alright?" She asked as she helped the younger teen sit up.

 

"Yeah..." He said as he rubbed his head. "We were lucky," He added as he looked up and saw how fall they fallen.

 

"Where's Sydney?" Usagi asked as she looked around. "And Chip and that other Pokémon?"

 

"Meowth!" Chip called when he heard his name. Usagi climbed to her feet and ran to where she heard Chip calling. He was beside the Absol whose leg was trapped under a boulder. "Owth meowth!"

 

"Sol..." The Absol said with a grunt of pain.

 

"Oh you poor thing," Usagi said as she knelt beside the Absol and gently cradled its head. Gary followed her over and eyed the boulder.

 

"Damn, that's too heavy for us to move and none of my Pokémon know any moves to get rid of it," Gary said. "Stay here with Absol, I'll go find Sydney," Usagi nodded, gently petting Absol. Gary ran off, looking for where the third member of their group had gone. He found Jareth a few minutes later, lying on the ground with a nasty bump on his head. The teen was unconscious and barely groaned as Gary shook his shoulder.

 

"Great," He muttered as he pulled Jareth onto his back and carried the other boy back to the others. "He's knocked out but otherwise he looks like he's ok," Gary said when he returned, setting Jareth down gently against a nearby rock. "Let’s see what Pokémon he has, hopefully it’s something that can move the rock."

 

Gary searched Jareth until he found the only pokeball the prince had. He enlarged the pokeball and tossed it a few feet away.

 

"Growl?" Growlithe said as he appeared. "Growlithe!" The Pokémon cried as he saw his master, running over and nosing Jareth gently.

 

"He's alright, just knocked out," Gary assured the fire Pokémon. "Do you know Rock Smash?" He asked.

 

"Growl," The Growlithe shook his head no.

 

"Well luckily I have the HM version," Gary said as he dug in his pack and took out a HM. He activated the HM and downloaded the move to Growlithe's move set. "We need you to break that boulder trapping the Absol," the teen said once it was finished, pointing at the boulder in question.

 

"Growlithe," The Growlithe said with a nod, running at the boulder. He leapt into the air and came down back paws first to smash the boulder to pieces. Usagi covered Absol's head as pieces went flying.

 

"Absol," The Absol said once his foot was free. He stood up, testing the foot by putting weight on it. It was sore but he could move around. "Sol absol," He said to the Growlithe.

 

"Growlithe," The Growlithe responded then ran back to Jareth's side.

 

"What do we do now?" Usagi asked while looking up.

 

"Well, we either stay here until someone comes to recues us, which I don't know will happen because no one knows we're here," Gary said. "Or we try to find a way out. Sydney is knocked out and I'm sure he needs a doctor."

 

Absol gave a small bark of warning before the ground trembled slightly under the pair's feet. Not as strong as the tremor that had sent them crashing down but still worrying.

 

"I think we should try to find our own way out," Usagi quickly said. "Can you lead us out?" She asked the Absol. The Absol looked around; sniffing the air then took a step in one direction.

 

"Sol," He said, looking over his shoulder.

 

"Guess we go that way," Gary said, picking Jareth up so the other boy was draped over his back. They followed the Absol through the cavern they were in, hoping to get out before it caved in on them.

 

******

 

A couple of hours later Usagi and her group were still in the cave. Every now and then the ground would shake under her and Gary's feet. Jareth was still out of it, Gary had ended up calling his Electivire out to carry the other boy as he had gotten heavy after a while.

 

"What is causing all of these quakes?" Usagi asked as the ground shook again.

 

"I don't know," Gary said with a frown. "Mt. Moon isn't a volcano and this area isn't known for earthquakes. It's unnatural how often the ground shakes."

 

"Absol," The Absol stopped at the junction in the path. He glanced down both then turned back to the group behind him. His curved horn above his head was warning him that whatever was causing the quakes was down the left path, but he could feel a fresh breeze down the right path that would allow these humans to get out. "Sol ab absol sol."

 

"Meowth?" Chip said as he stepped up to speak to the Absol.

 

"Sol," The Absol nodded, pointing down the left path with his nose. "Absol sol absol ab sol."

 

"Owth," Chip turned around to look up at Usagi. "Meowth meowth me meowth!" He pointed down the path with a paw before waving them in the air. "Owth! Meowth!"

 

"Is the cause the quakes down that way?" Usagi asked as she tried to decipher what her Pokémon was trying to tell her.

 

"Nya!" Chip nodded his head.

 

"Think we should check it out?" Usagi asked Gary.

 

"Sydney needs to be taken to a hospital, he still hasn't waken up," Gary said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But then again, if we can find and stop the cause of the earthquakes then we can stop other people getting hurt."

 

"Then down this path we go," Usagi said as she started down the left path with Chip and the Absol on her heels.

 

"Tivire," Gary's Electivire said, looking at his master.

 

"I know, she's very hyper sometimes," Gary said. "You and Growlithe keep to the back of the group. Watch over and protect Sydney."

 

"Electivire."

"Growl," The two Pokémon said. Gary nodded and turned, following after Usagi and the other two Pokémon.

 

******

 

As the group moved down the path, Usagi and Gary started to hear some sort of noises. As they got closer they started to make out words that were being yelled. Jareth was kept back in the tunnel with Electivire and Growlithe while the other two teens and Pokémon sneaked into a cavern.

 

"What are those?" Usagi whispered as they hid behind a large boulder. Down below was a large group of different Pokémon, all be them ordered around by a group of humans wearing black uniforms with large red 'R' on the chest.

 

"Those are Onix and Steelix," Gary whispered back, pointing to the rock snake looking Pokémon and their steel covered evolved form. The Onix and Steelix where throwing themselves against the wall of the cavern using Rock Slide or were slamming themselves against the floor using Earthquake. "The others are Gravelers, Geodude's evolved form." The four armed boulder shaped Pokémon were taking large boulders and toss them to the side of the cave with Rock Throw.

 

"Who's the jerks ordering them around?" Usagi asked with narrowed eyes. "Didn't those two back in Pewter City have those big 'R's on their tops too?"

 

"They're Team Rocket," Gary confirmed. "What in the name of Mew are they up too?" he asked with a frown.

 

"Absol," The Absol growled as he watched the Team Rocket members abuse the rock and steel Pokémon while at the same time causing the dangerous quakes.

 

"Whatever it is, we've got to stop them," Usagi said, hitting the palm of one hand with the other in a fist.

 

"You're right," Gary said, taking two pokeballs off his belt. "They're rock and steal Pokémon, use water attacks."

 

"Right," Usagi nodded. They jumped up on the boulder, calling loudly to get Team Rocket attention. "Hey! Stop abusing those Pokémon! You're going to bring this whole mountain down!"

 

"Keep out of this brat!" The leader of the group called. "Get them!"

 

The Onix, Steelix and Gravelers were ordered to attack Usagi and Gary.

 

"Blastoise! Umbreon! Go!" Gary yelled as he released his two Pokémon.

 

"Blast!"

"Umbreon!"

 

"Go Chip!" Usagi said as she pointed.

 

"Meowth!" Chip jumped down beside Blastoise and Umbreon, hissing loudly. The Absol quickly joined them, teeth bared.

 

"Blastoise use Aqua Tail!" Gary ordered. "Umbreon use Psychic!"

 

"Water Pulse Chip!" Usagi called. A ring of water escaped Chip's mouth, slamming into one of the Onixs while a wave of water surrounded Blastoise's tail as she swung around and hit a Graveler. Umbreon's red eyes glowed as he lifted several rock Pokémon in the air and tossed them across the cave. The Absol used Pursuit, running after the Pokémon that Umbreon tossed around, landing a dark clouded covered paw across the nearest Onix.

 

One of the Steelix roared loudly and slammed its tail against ground causing Usagi to lose her footing.

 

"Oof!" Usagi grunted loudly. As she fell, her other pokeball that contained Titan fell off her belt and rolled several feet away. The button on the front was pressed in as it rolled, enlarging the ball and letting the Magikarp out.

 

"Karpkarpkarp!" Titan said as the gold colored Pokémon flopped on the ground. The Team Rocket members started to laugh.

 

"A Magikarp?" One female Rocket said with a smirk. "Kinda pathetic don't you think? Graveler, crush the blond girl's weak fish."

 

"Graveler," A nearby Graveler said as it made two double fists to pound Titan into the dirt.

 

"No!" Usagi rushed forward, threw herself to the ground and grabbed Titan as she rolled past just in time to avoid the Graveler's attack.

 

"Magikarp," Titan said as Usagi held him in a protective hold.

 

"Usagi!" Gary shouted as he noticed at the blond off worlder was in the middle of the mass of Pokémon.

 

"Meowth!" Chip started running toward his partner, using a Water Pulse on another Graveler as the four armed rock Pokémon sneaked up on Usagi.

 

"Graveler!" The Graveler yelled as it was knocked onto its back. Usagi started to run back toward Gary, stopping long enough to scoop Chip up and let the cat Pokémon cling to her shoulder as she ran toward safety.

 

"Steel!" One of the Steelix slammed its tail in front of the girl, stopping Usagi in her tracks with a yell.

 

"Kuso!" Usagi cursed as she turned to run the other way. The Steelix roared and blocked her path again.

 

"Magikarp!" Titan said loudly, his mistress was in trouble, he had to help her! As the shiny Magikarp thought this, his whole body started to glow a bright almost blinding white light. Usagi yelped and had to drop Titan as the Pokémon started to grow in her arms and became very heavy. As Titan grew and changed, his new longer body coiled protectively around Usagi and Chip. The light soon died away as Titan finished evolving, leaving behind a large red Gyarados. Titan roared loudly at the Steelix, his head drawing back slightly as a bluish purple fire built up in his mouth.

 

"Steelix!" The Steelix roared back. Titan breathed a dose of Dragon Rage into the other Pokémon's face. While the dragon type attack didn't hurt the steel Pokémon too much, it was still enough to make the Steelix rear back and allow Titan to push Usagi back toward Gary.

 

"Stop in the name of the law!" A woman's voice called from the mouth of the cave, Officer Jenny blowing a whistle loudly as a task force flooded the cavern. "Team Rocket, you are under arrest!"

 

"Cheese it!" One of the Team Rocket leaders yelled, they weren't about to take on the police. Many of the Onix, Steelix and Gravelers were recalled as the Team Rocket members made a break for it, the police hot on their tail.

 

"Good job you two, we wouldn't have found this operation so soon if we hadn't heard you battling with them," Officer Jenny said as she approached Gary and Usagi. "The boy back in the tunnel with you two?"

 

"Yeah, is he ok?" Usagi asked worriedly.

 

"We already are transporting him to the hospital in Saffron City," Jenny assured her. "He had a nasty bump on his head. The Growlithe went with him but the Electivire stayed behind."

 

"That Electivire is mine," Gary said.

 

"Well, what you two did was brave but also very dangerous," Jenny said. "But I guess it can't be helped."

 

"What were Team Rocket doing down here anyway?" Gary asked.

 

"Don't know, digging for Moon Stones perhaps. But I never heard of them this far down in the mountain," Jenny admitted. "Who really knows, but they were causing a bunch of earthquakes and rock slides."

 

"We know, that's how we ended up down here," Usagi said. "If it wasn't for Absol, we might have been hurt even worse."

 

"Sol," Absol said as he came up to stand between Usagi and Gary.

 

"We'll have an officer escort you two back out of the tunnels toward Cerulean City," Officer Jenny said. The two teens thanked her and turned toward their Pokémon.

 

"Alright, good job," Gary said as he recalled Blastoise and Umbreon to their pokeballs.

 

"Wow... Titan is so big now," Usagi said in awe as she looked up at her water Pokémon. The red Gyarados leaned down and nuzzled his head against Usagi, making a happy rumble noise as she petted the space above one of his eyes.

 

"You're lucky, it looks like your Gyarados is already pretty loyal to you," Jenny said as she watched. Usagi grinned and pointed Titan's pokeball at him.

 

"Return," She said, the light striking Titan and drawing him inside.

 

******

 

Meanwhile back in Usagi's home world...

 

Rei cursed softly under her breath as she heard the familiar screams of frightened people.

 

 _'I knew it was too good to last for long,'_ she thought to herself. She had been on her way home from school, the area had been quite ever since her friend and princess Usagi had been kidnapped but now it seemed someone or something had stirred. The dark hair girl cut down an alley, tossing her school briefcase behind a dumpster and holding one of her hands above her.

 

"Silver Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" Rei called loudly. Her transformation wand appeared in her hand, a red light pouring out of the orb on top and washing the princess of Mars with its power. Rei's body seemed to become a form of red light as her senshi uniform appeared piece by piece. Finally, the symbol of Mars appeared on her forehead as the light died away, tiara forming in its place with a red five point star at the point of the 'v'. Her uniform looked very close to Eternal Sailor Moon's, but without the wings. (2)

 

Eternal Sailor Mars leapt from the ground to the roof tops above, running and jumping toward the sounds of the screams. Soon Eternal Sailor Mercury, Jupiter and Venus were by her side.

 

"Alright let's rumble!" Jupiter said, she had been wanting for an attack so she could get her frustrations out from not being able to help her princess at the moment. The monster in front of them looked like a cross between a woman, who was topless, and a scorpion. The scorpion-woman roared and struck out a group of children she had cornered against a wall.

 

"Oh no you don't!" Jupiter yelled. "Jupiter Thunderbolt!"

 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled. The electric and fire attacks raced at the scorpion-woman. She hissed loudly as the attack hit her in the middle, making her rear up, her insect legs waving in the air.

 

"Come on," Venus said as she and Mercury jumped down beside the kids. "Let’s go kids," The kids sniffed and quickly got up off the ground, letting the two sailor scouts get them out of the way as Jupiter and Mars attacked the monster.

 

"This is a lot harder without Sailor Moon," Jupiter panted slightly as she and Mars stood in front of the scorpion-woman.

 

"RRaaww!" The monster woman roared, charging the two senshi. Poison dripped from the end of the stinger on her tail. Mars cursed as she and Jupiter jumped out of the way.

 

"Shine Snow Illusion!" Mercury called, blinding the monster so Mars and Jupiter could escape.

 

"Ok, we need a plan," Venus said. "Mercury, can you tell if that's just a monster or if it's some poor soul transformed?" Mercury pressed a spot on her tiara with made a goggle-like visor appear over her eyes as she scanned on the scorpion-woman, the mist attack she had used starting to clear off.

 

"I do not read any traces of human on that thing," Mercury said as she read the read-out on the visor. "It seems that it's a normal monster."

 

"Alright, use a group attack then," Venus ordered, the inner senshi leader said as she punched the palm of her hand. "We don't have Sailor Moon with us so we have to do this ourselves."

 

"Right," The other three said. As the monster charged the girls again, the four joined hands pooling their powers into one attack.

 

"Sailor Planet Attack!" Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter called, the power swirling around all four of them before racing for the monster scorpion-woman.

 

"Raa!" She screamed loudly as the combined attack ripped into her, tearing her apart and sending the stolen energy back to the people it belonged too.

 

An hour later, the girls were back in civilian form and at Hino shrine.

 

"That was a lot harder without Usagi there," Makoto said.

 

"We've defeated our enemies before by ourselves," Ami said. "But Mako-chan is right, we depend so much on Usagi to finish them off or heal them."

 

"Ami's right, we're suppose to be Usagi's protectors," Minako said. "And she does most of the work. Now she's been taken away from us, hopefully Mamoru has already found her and is looking for a way back home, but we should take this chance to get stronger."

 

"Maybe not all of the work but Meatball head does finish off most of the monsters," Rei said. "We've got to find out if we had any more powerful attacks in the past. Luna always said that Sailor Moon didn't exist back then so we had to have had more abilities to protect Serenity."

 

"Do you think Luna or Artemis knows any?" Minako asked.

 

"I don't know, I don't think either of them has ever got their full memories back," Ami said. "The person we should ask is Pluto."

 

"Ami's right, she's the only one who knows the most about our past lives," Makoto said. The girls agreed to head for the outers’ home the next day, needing to head to their own homes as it got later.

 

******

 

After hours of walking, Usagi, Gary and the Pokémon were out of the caverns.

 

"Now you two be careful, try not to get mixed up with those Rocket thugs again," The police officer who led them out said. "Just head down this path and you'll be on the road to Cerulean City," He said, pointing the way.

 

"Thank you," Usagi said with a bright smile. The officer returned the smile, tipping his hat at the two teens then headed back into the tunnels to help the rest of the police look for the Team Rocket members. "I hope Sydney will be alright," the blond said as she and Gary started down the road, the Absol walking on Usagi's other side while Chip rode on her shoulders.

 

"Saffron City's hospital is one of the best, he'll be fine," Gary assured her. "I'm sure once he's awake we'll run into him again."

 

"Well let’s hit the next gym then and see this guy you were talking about," Usagi said with a punch in the air. "What about you? Are you gonna walk with us?" She turned and asked the Absol. Absol tilted his head to the side before nodded his head.

 

Later as they neared Cerulean City, Usagi began to noticed that several people they saw on the side of the road were pointing at them.

 

"Why is everyone pointing at us?" Usagi whispered. Gary looked around and saw what Usagi was talking about; other trainers were looking their way and pointing.

 

"I'm not sure but I can bet," Gary said with a frown. Usagi gave the younger teen a confused look, opening her mouth to ask what he meant by that. But before she could, a group of trainers walked up.

 

"What are you doing with that _thing_ with you?" A tall boy, who seemed to be the leader, asked while pointing at Absol.

 

"Huh?" Usagi asked confused.

 

"Don't you know those monsters bring bad luck?" Another boy in the group said. "I bet that thing is the reason for all the rockslides and earthquakes on the mountain."

 

"Wait, you think... don't call Absol a monster!" Usagi yelled. "He didn't have anything to do with that, it was those Team Rocket creeps! Absol warned us about all those dangers."

 

"Yeah right, everyone know Absols are bad luck," The leader boy said with a sneer. "Because of you, my brother broke his arm up on the mountain." He and the other took a threatening step forward. Usagi quickly jumped from front of Absol, her arms out to the side blocking them.

 

"Back off!" She growled.

 

"Move away blondie," One of the boys said. Usagi scowled and took off Titan's pokeball, tossing it out.

 

"Gyarados!!!" Titan roared as he was let out.

 

"Want to run that by my Gyarados?" Usagi said. "Titan, these boys want to hurt Absol." Titan glared and roared at the group of boys who all quickly stepped back in fright. Absol looked up at Usagi in wonder; no human had ever defended him before.

 

"You guys are a bunch of idiots," Gary said, his arms crossed over his chest. Some of the trainers in the group started to whisper as they recognized the ace trainer and grandson of the famous professor. "That old story about Absols bringing disasters is just an urban myth. My friend is right; it was Team Rocket causing all the trouble. They were using rock Pokémon to dig into the mountain. I know because I was there."

 

"Oh yeah? Well where is Team Rocket now?" The leader asked.

 

"Last I saw then, Officer Jenny and her officers were chasing them down," Gary said. "Now I suggest you leave before my friend lets her Gyarados go to town on you." Titan leaned closer to the group, the tall red Pokémon's fangs shining in the sun.

 

"Errr.... let's go guys!" The leader said none of his Pokémon could take down a Gyarados.

 

"Creeps," Usagi said. "What was that all about?"

 

"It's an old urban myth," Gary said. "That Absols are the bringers of natural disasters so some people are afraid of them and chase them off into the wild or... or even kill them. At least they use too, it's illegal to kill an Absol but that doesn't stop some people like that from trying to run an Absol off."

 

"But he's so sweet!" Usagi said, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around the surprised Absol's neck. "He tried to save me when I almost slipped off that rock!"

 

"That's what they do, Absols are so in tune to nature that they can sense when something is happening with that horn," Gary explained. "So they try to warn anyone they can. But people way back when didn't see it that way, they thought the Absols were bringing whatever it was the Absol was trying to warn them about."

 

"That is so sad," Usagi said, slowly petting Absol sadly. It reminded her of little Hotaru and her alter ego Sailor Saturn. While Saturn was the senshi of destruction she was also the senshi of rebirth, but people couldn't get past the destruction part and thought that Sailor Saturn should be locked away during the Silver Millennium. But Hotaru was such a sweet and kind girl who only wanted to help.

 

"Absol," Absol nosed Usagi's cheek gently.

 

"Meowth. Me meowth," Chip said, hopping up on Usagi's other shoulder.

 

"Sol?" Absol turned his attention to the feline Pokémon. "Sol ab absol."

 

"Nyaaa meowth!" Chip waved his front paws in the air at Titan.

 

"Gyaradosssss," Titan rumbled, seeming to agree with whatever Chip had said.

 

"Absol..." Titan and Chip were tiring convince Absol to join Usagi's team. Their trainer needed all the help she could get in getting back to her home world. Absol was considering their suggestion, while he never gave any thought to letting himself be captured by a trainer and have a large distrust for most humans, Usagi was kind to him and had just defended him from a group of humans that wanted to harm him!

 

"What are you two up to?" Usagi asked as she watched the three Pokémon talk. Absol reached his decision and turned to Usagi.

 

"Absol Ab absol," Absol pointed his paw at the pokeballs at Usagi's waist.

 

"I think he wants to come with us," Gary realized.

 

"What? Really?" Usagi asked, blinking big blue eyes. Absol nodded and pointed at the pokeballs again. "Are you sure, I'm not going to force you to come if you don't want to."

 

"Absol" Absol nodded, he was sure.

 

"Alright," Usagi stood up and took out an empty pokeball. She tapped it gently against Absol, a right light shooting out of ball and engulfing the dark type Pokémon. Absol was drawn into the pokeball which only shook once in Usagi's hand before the light on the front flash and a pinging noise signaled that Absol was successfully captured.

 

"You're not doing too bad," Gary said impressed. "You already have a Gyarados, you'll have a Cleffa soon and now you have an Absol."

 

"Come back out," Usagi said, letting her new Pokémon out of his pokeball. "Alright, you remind me of my friend Hotaru and her close connection to Saturn. So I will name you have one of Saturn's moons Hyperion, how do you like that?" (3)

 

"Absol," The Absol, now dubbed Hyperion, nodded his head in agreement.

 

"Great!" Usagi cheered, Chip cheering with her while Titan roared happily. Gary just shook his head amused; the blond seemed to draw in her Pokémon like a Venomoth to a flame.

 

**********

 

Mamoru had found himself back on the road come morning. Kurt, as promised, had given him the items he needed to fit in with this strange Earth-like world. A forest green hand-held computer like item Kurt had called a Pokédex and a set of different colored balls that had been made by the old man. The Earth prince had also been given a crash course on Pokémon and the world they lived in. Mamoru found it funny that the first ever Pokémon he found would one day have roses for hands since his signature item was his roses. He had also been given a map.

 

After a night of sleep, Kurt had sent Mamoru on his way with Budew. The man had two paths to choose from, to go through the forest he had originally landed in or to go through a nearby cave system. Mamoru had chosen the cave in hopes it would be easier to navigate. It was, but not by much. Still the footpath hundreds of other trainers had taken over the years was worn down and easy to follow.

 

Mamoru didn't know what to make of this world. Budew, his new little friend, was welcome company at least and was currently riding on his shoulder as they traveled. The little plant Pokémon wasn't overly fond of the dark cave as she would have rather being out in the sunlight. He had witnessed a couple of the battles he had been told by Kurt that would often take place between two trainers. It was violent and he couldn't understand why they would force the strange creatures to fight. Budew had shivered in fear at the sight of one of the battling fire Pokémon's Flamethrower attack. Of course that could be because Budew is a grass type and they were weak against fire.

 

Luckily, no one had challenged Mamoru to a battle so far. He wouldn't have the first clue what to do nor did he feel comfortable forcing Budew into fighting. Hopefully, he could continue to get away with not battling until he found his Usako and they could look for a way back to their world.

 

 _'Usako...'_ Mamoru thought sadly to himself. Sometime he felt like a failure, he was suppose to be Usagi's protector and he sometimes kept flubbing it up. He had been trapped under Beryl's control for a brief time, he still felt bad that they hadn't been able to save the Shitennou. Then for the most part ignored Usagi when he didn't have his memories back, thankfully his spirit still knew to protect the girl and had somehow gone out on its own as the Moonlight Knight. Then he had stupidly let a dream control him and break up with his Usako over it. Mamoru wasn't completely sure _why_ his future self would do something like that or what good he thought it would have done. And Mamoru wasn't sure if he would understand when the time came for him to be the one sending the dreams to his past self. The few other times he hadn't been there for Usagi was enough to leave an impression on him.

 

Determine not to let the blond girl down again, Mamoru continued on. He would find Usagi in this strange world, he could feel her through their connection, and he would protect her and bring her home.

 

****

 

"Achoo!" Usagi sneezed suddenly, rubbing at her nose. (4)

 

"You ok?" Gary asked.

 

"Yeah... but I swear someone is thinking about me right now," Usagi said, absently placing her hand over her heart. She could almost swear the bond she shared with her Mamo-chan had stirred for a moment there.

 

****

 

Author note: The Absol just kinda showed up when I was writing and now he doesn't want to leave. I kinda left Usagi's sixth possible Pokémon open so it works out. For a spoiler, with the new Mega evolutions being introduced in the new games, I want Usagi to have at least one Pokémon that has a mega form which Absol does. And it is very cool looking.

 

(1) Absol can be found on Mt. Moon in the HeartGold/SoulSilver games so it is possible for him to be there.

 

(2) Remember, in the manga the scouts were table to get their Eternal forms. They look like Sailor Moon’s uniform but without the wings.

 

(3) Hyperion is the Titan god of watchfulness and observation which is what Absols do, they watch and observe natural disasters so they can warn people about them.

 

(4) In some Anime, when a character is being talked or thought about, they will sneeze.

 

Also, I’m still looking for a beta for this fic.

 

Edit 8-9-14: Didn’t and anything this time. And there was only a little bit of spelling and grammar that needed to be fixed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Moon's Pokémon Journey

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.

 

Chapter 8

 

It was near dusk by the time Usagi and Gary reached the outskirts of Cerulean City. They would have arrived earlier but Gary convinced Usagi to train her three Pokémon up in preparation of challenging Misty, or one of her sisters, at the gym. Several trainers had gone up against Usagi and her team, most of which the blond had won. There had been a couple of battlers where better more experience trainers had defeated Chip, Titan and Hyperion. Thank Mew for Gary's collection of Revives and Potions which healed the older teen's Pokémon.

 

None of Usagi's Pokémon knew any electric or grass type attacks but Gary knew Normal, Water and Dark types all had a fair chance against water types. That's not counting dual types which Gary knew the gym had.

 

"Ugh, what a day," Usagi said as she stretched her arms over her head.

 

"Meowth," Chip agreed copying his mistress as he stretched his forelegs above his head as well.

 

"It's been adventurous," Gary agreed. "And nothing to do with those weird monsters you have to fight against as Sailor Moon," he added in a softer tone. Usagi groaned at Gary's words.

 

"Don't say things like that. That's just asking for one of those attacks to happen soon," Usagi said. She really hoped Gary didn't jinx her, she just wanted to go to the Pokémon center and relax for awhile before getting back into the whole battling thing. Plus they needed to go see that Bill guy to pick his brain over Legendary Pokémon that may be able to help Usagi return to her world.

 

"Sorry," Gary said. "You head to the Pokémon center, I'm going to check the Gym to see if it's open. You can ask Nurse Joy if Bill is in town."

 

"Fine," Usagi said, waving her hand for Gary to go as she and Chip headed for the center near the Gym.

 

Once inside of the center Usagi stood behind a younger teenage boy wearing a red with white short sleeves jacket and a red and white hat.

 

"There you go, good as new," Cerulean City's Nurse Joy as she handed the boy a tray with six pokeballs on it.

 

"Thanks Nurse Joy," the boy said as he took five of the balls and attached them to his belt then let out a Pikachu from the sixth.

 

"Pika!" The Pikachu said as he jumped up onto his trainer's shoulder. The boy turned, touched his brim in greeting when he saw Usagi behind him then headed over to the tables by the wall.

 

"Good-day, welcome to the Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy greeted. Chip jumped up onto the counter as Usagi handed over Titan and Hyperion's pokeballs. "Thank you, your Pokémon will be back in a moment," the pink hair woman said as she handed the tray that she placed the Pokeballs and Chip on to one of the Center's Chanseys.

 

"Hey, I have a question," Usagi said as she leaned against the counter. "Do you know where I can find Bill?"

 

"I believe he went up to the lighthouse by the river," Nurse Joy said.

 

"Thanks," Usagi said then pushed away to head over to the video phones to check in with Professor Oak.

 

*****

 

 _'Well I guess it's a good thing the gym is closed, I've been pushing Usagi a little hard on this trainer thing,'_ Gary thought as he walked away from the Gym. It was closed for the day as all four gym leaders were out. After the day they both had, they both needed time to rest up. Gary entered the Pokémon center, spying Usagi by the video phones.

 

"Hey Gramps," Gary said as he joined her, leaning against the back of Usagi's seat.

 

"Ah, Gary. Usagi here was just telling me about your adventures in Mt. Moon," Professor Oak said.

 

"Which part? When the Clefairys worshiped her as a goddess or when Team Rocket caused a bunch of earthquakes and rock slides?" Gary asked.

 

"About Team Rocket. What's this about the Clefairys?" Oak asked. Usagi sighed; she wasn't planning on telling the older man about that.

 

"We met up with a bunch of Clefairys and Cleffas. They started to treat Usagi like a goddess after some of the Moonstones started to glow around her," Gary explained. "When we left the leader Clefable gave her one of the eggs they had."

 

"The moonstones glowed around Usagi?" Oak asked and both teens nodded their heads. "Hmm, I've never heard of evolution stones glowing around a person. I would love to look more into the possibilities but as we're trying to keep Usagi's secret it may be better to leave it alone."

 

"Got it," Gary said.

 

"Keep safe you two and good luck at your next gym battle Usagi," Oak said before ending the call. Usagi turned and slugged Gary in the arm.

 

"Ow!" Gary said as he held a hand over the spot where she punched him. "What did you do that for?"

 

"Why did you tell him about that?" Usagi asked. "I don't want it getting around that those sweet Pokémon were acting like I was Artemis and Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto rolled up into one." (1)

 

"Usagi, no Pokémon has ever worshiped anyone like that. I think the closest thing a Pokémon would have to a god is either Arceus or Mew. From a researcher’s standpoint, this is amazing," Gary explained. "Gramps isn't gonna spread it around or nutin’ so don't worry about it."

 

"Fine," Usagi said with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

"Meowth!" Chip said as he ran up and jumped onto Usagi's shoulder.

 

"Chansey," The pink healer Pokémon chanted as she came over with the tray with Usagi's other two Pokémon partners.

 

"I thought that was you Blue," The boy from before said from behind Gary. Gary forced a smile on his face and turned to face the other trainer.

 

"Hello Red," He said while Usagi mouthed 'Blue?' to herself. "I'm surprise to see you here. I thought you would be up on Mt. Silver."

 

"I was but the snow storms get really bad this time of year," Red said with a shrug and a grin. "So I'm wondering around Kanto for a while. Who's this? You were in line behind me weren't you?"

 

"Uhhh, hi? I'm Usagi," Usagi said as she stood and bowed in greeting.

 

"I'm Red, Kanto's Pokémon Champion," Red introduced himself. The teen then turned to Gary. "I haven't seen you in years Blue, I heard a rumor you gave up being a Pokémon Master."

 

"It's not a rumor," Gary said. "I help Gramps with his research now. Right now I'm just traveling around with Usagi."

 

"What? Really?" Red said, scratching his cheek. "Damn, you and Leaf were the best challengers I ever battled. Hey, what about that friend of yours? Ketchum?"

 

"Ash was headed to Unova last I heard," Gary said.

 

"Well Leaf's headed to Sinnoh, I think she just finished traveling around Oblivia," Red said.

 

"That's great. Well we have to go see Bill so see you later!" Gary said, grabbing Usagi's arm and dragging the blond toward the doors.

 

"Owth!" Chip said as he was knocked from his perch on Usagi's shoulder. "Me meowth!" He ran after the two teens out of the center.

 

"Errr, ok. We'll catch up later! Maybe have a battle like old times!" Red called out after them.

 

*****

 

"Whoa! Gary! STOP!" Usagi yelled as she dug her heels in an attempt to get Gary to stop. They reached the bridge stretching out over the river before Gary came to a stop. Usagi yelped and pin wheeled her arms at the sudden stop as the boy let her go. Once she had her balance back she looked at Gary. "What was that about?"

 

"It's... I'm not a big fan of Red," Gary said with a sigh.

 

"Just who is he and why did he call you Blue?" Usagi asked worried. Gary looked a bit depressed, more so than when talked about his friend Ash.

 

"Blue is a nickname I got when I was young. Red and Leaf are nicknames too, their real names are Ralph and Jodi, the other kids in school gave them to us so we called each other that. Red and Leaf used their nicknames in place of their real names," Gary explained. "Both of them are from Pallet Town like me and Ash. We all got our first Pokémon at the same time." (2)

 

"So you three grew up together?" Usagi asked, leaning back against the railing of the bridge. Chip poked his head out of the railing, looking down into the waters where he watched fish Pokémon swim around.

 

"Yeah, we grew up in the same town anyway. Red's always been my real rival, he's the only person who's ever constantly defeated me in battles, except the first time he challenged me," Gary said with a sigh, leaning against the rail as well, looking out over the river. "Me and Leaf's been pretty even in win and losses against each other."

 

"So you don't like him because he always beat you in Pokémon battles?" Usagi asked.

 

"I've never been friends with Red, we've always been rivals at some level," Gary said with a shake of his head. "Mostly friendly rivals I guess but when all of us started our Pokémon journeys it became more serious, I was sure I would become a Pokémon master and champion since I grew up around so many Pokémon and knew a lot about them. My arrogance ended up pushing my best friend Ash away, it didn't help that I would use every chance I could to rub it in his face, and I constantly challenged Red."

 

"So he knocked your ego down a lot," Usagi guessed.

 

"Yeah I guess that's one way to look at it," Gary agreed, staring down into the water where Poliwag jumped out of the water, flipped midair, then landed with a large splash. The splash reached the bridge and soaked Chip who sputtered and quickly backed up from the edge. "Every chance I got I tried to prove I was a better trainer than he was, the first time we ever battled was the only time I won. Then we all reached the Pokémon league and I didn't even qualify to battle the Elite Four in the Indigo Plateau Conference, even Ash made it further than I did. Red of course made it all the way and won against the Elite becoming a champion. Having both Ash and Red do better than me helped knock my head straight I guess.

 

"After traveling in Johto I gave up becoming a Pokémon Master and decided to follow in Gramps footsteps. Up until a month ago I was living in Sinnoh and worked as Professor Rowan's assistant," Garry said as he turned so he was leaning back against the rail. "I was bringing a bunch of data from Mt. Coronet to Gramps for Professor Rowan then you showed up and you know the rest."

 

"So am I keeping you from your job?" Usagi asked.

 

"Gramps cleared it with Professor Rowan for me to be here. I'm still studying Pokémon evolutions and emailing my data to Rowan, a little field work if you will," Gary said with a shrug. "Alright, enough hashing on my past, let's go see Bill. I know of some legendary Pokémon but he might know which one would be the best to send you home."

 

"Well the nurse at the center said he's at some light house," Usagi said.

 

"That's not too far from Bill's house," Gary said. "Let's go."

 

*******

 

Misty sighed as she looked out over the sparkling sea, she missed traveling around and she missed traveling with Ash and Brock. While she did get to leave every now and then, she had to come straight back to run the gym as her three older sisters had no real interest in doing so. Daisy did sometimes help but more often than not it fell on Misty to take on challengers.

 

Not that she hated running the Gym, Misty had always been proud of her family's gym but since their parents gave it up to the girls, it left Misty in a rut since she was the only one who took it seriously.

 

"It's not too far, the lighthouse looks out over the sea," a male voice carried up from further down the path. Misty blinked and turned in that direction, she thought she recognized the voice from somewhere.

 

"I bet it's a romantic place for dates," another voice, this one female, said.

 

"Geez, what is it with you girls and romance?" the male voice asked. Around the bend of the path came Gary Oak and a pretty blond girl with long hair.

 

"Gary?" Misty asked in a surprise tone. Gary turned her way looking a bit startled as he didn't except anyone to be up here then nodded his head.

 

"Misty," He said.

 

"What are you doing here? And who's your friend?" Misty asked as she walked over.

 

"Research," Gary said a bit too quickly but Misty didn't catch it.

 

"I'm Usagi," The blond girl said with a bright smile and a slight bow.

 

"Hi, I'm Misty," Misty greeted with her own smile. "I'm one of the gym leaders."

 

"Oh, I think I have to challenge that gym later," Usagi said.

 

"Well it's closed today but it'll be open tomorrow," Misty informed her.

 

"Meowth," Chip couldn't wait to challenge the gym. Misty and Usagi laughed as the Meowth stuck a pose.

 

"We'll see you later," Gary interrupted. "Oh, and Red was at the center, maybe he'll visit you."

 

"Really?" Misty had battled against Red when the trainer came around for her gym's badge, around the same time Ash had in fact. "I'm heading back to town then."

 

"So that was the youngest right?" Usagi asked once the red headed girl was out of sight.

 

"Yeah," Gary said. "She use to travel with Ash and Pewter City's old gym leader. She's a really good trainer that specializes in water types. Come one, the light house is this way."

 

"Who is this Bill anyway? You haven’t said much other than he's some sort of Pokémon expert," Usagi said.

 

"I wouldn't say expert, not like Gramps or Professor Rowan but he knows a lot about Pokémon. And he likes Eevees and Clefairys," Gary explained. "He's a computer expert; he invented the storage and teleport system of Pokémon in their pokeballs. Once you have six Pokémon on your team, a system in the pokeballs activates and teleports it to a storage area at labs like Gramp's or a ranch and whoever is in charge will look after your other Pokémon."

 

"Really?" Usagi asked.

 

"Yeah, lot of people think the storage system just leaves Pokémon in some sort box or something but Pokémon need to eat and get out of their pokeballs often," Gary explained. "Grandpa and his assistants take care of kids from Pallet Town's Pokémon and in turn they get to study the Pokémon." (3)

 

"Didn't know any of that but I guess it makes sense," Usagi mused. The two teens and cat Pokémon rounded the bend and there ahead of them stood the light house on the edge of Cerulean City stood a large light house. Part of it looked it had been damaged at some point recently and had been repaired. (4)

 

"Wow," Usagi said softly.

 

"Come on," Gary said, he had never been to the light house, only Bill's cottage. As they approached the light house, they looked at the door that decorated the front which had several different Pokémon carved into it. Gary blinked and stepped closer, reaching up toward one of the squares near the top of the left door.

 

"Gary?" Usagi asked as she watched the younger boy.

 

"That's it..." He said, eyes fixed on the image of one Pokémon. "It's the Pokémon I battled at Viridian City, the one that destroyed the gym and flew away later." (5)

 

"Really?" Usagi squinted up at the door, looking at the image Gary was fixed on. The Pokémon in the image kinda looked like an alien that was somewhat felineish looking. Gary turned from the carvings and quickly opened the door.

 

"Bill!" Gary called loudly as he entered.

 

"Hmm?" A young man a few years older that Usagi with short brown hair that in the right light almost looked green came out from a doorway. "Gary?" (6)

 

"Bill, what is that Pokémon on your door?" Gary asked while Usagi followed in behind him.

 

"Which one?" Bill asked with a frown as the door of the lighthouse had a lot of different Pokémon carved onto it, most of which Gary should know already.

 

"Esp?" Usagi blinked and looked down by Bill's feet where two Pokémon where peering around his legs. One of them looked like Gary's Pokémon Umbreon and the other was a purple with big purpleish blue eyes and a tail that forked at the end. It was almost cat-like and Usagi couldn't help but coo at how cute it was.

 

"It's alright Espeon, Umbreon," Bill said. Both Pokémon came further into the room while Gary described the Pokémon he wanted to know about. "Oh, it sounds like Mewtwo."

 

"Mew.... Two?" Gary asked. "I didn't know Mew had an evolved form."

 

"Espeon," The Espeon turned her head and called over her shoulder.

 

"Eee!" A small brown fox like Pokémon came running out of the other room, running up under her mother and looked at the strangers.

 

"Kaawii!" Usagi squealed as she got down on her knees, cooing to the little Eevee about how cute it was. Bill gave Usagi an amused look then turned back to Gary.

 

"Mew doesn't," Bill explained. "Mewtwo is, at least according to everything my wife found on him, is some sort of experiment involving Mew somehow." (7)

 

"Experiment?" Gary asked with a frown. Bill motioned for Gary to sit at the table with a wave of his hand as he got everyone something to drink, his wife would kill him if he didn't act like a proper host, and she was always on him about that.

 

Meanwhile Eevee had decided that the pretty blond human was nice and currently being cuddled by Usagi while her parents watched on amused, Espeon's mind power already checking the girl over and deciding she was safe with their cub. Chip climbing up on Usagi shoulder to talk with the little Eevee.

 

"Yeah, my wife found out about the Pokémon a few years ago, after she was turned into Pokémon for a short time. She was turned into a Mew in fact, I ended up as a leopard," Bill explained as he set the drinks out and sat down. (8)

 

"When did this happen?" Gary asked with a snort of laughter.

 

"Around the time you all started your journeys, Red and Green helped us turn back," Bill said with a wave of his hand. (9)

 

"Green, helping someone?" Gary said in disbelief.

 

"Yes well, he did try to catch my wife while she was still a Mew," Gary said with a shake of his head. "Anyway later he told us about Mewtwo, he claims he was there while it was born. My wife decided to look into it after wards with her connections within the community." (10)

 

"And?" Gary asked.

 

"There was a Pokémon created, Mewtwo, but how differs. She couldn't find a concrete answer," Bill said. "One source said Dr. Fuji had found a pregnant Mew in Guyana and was spiced while it was still within Mew and another suggests that Dr. Fuji didn't found a Mew but an eyelash and Mewtwo is a clone from that eyelash." (11)

 

"That's.... that's horrible," Usagi said, she had been listening in. "Why would anyone do that to a poor Pokémon?"

 

"I don't know but Team Rocket was somehow involved so he may have been forced," Bill said. "We tried to ask Mr. Fuji, he gave up his title of doctor after this we think, but he's tight lipped. He did confirm that Mewtwo is a real Pokémon but that's all he would say."

 

"I saw Mewtwo, I even fraught against him," Gary said softly with a shiver. "He was... a very strong Pokémon."

 

"Yes, that was the Pokémon that destroyed Viridian City's Gym a few years ago I believe," Bill said. Gary nodded having seen it himself. "So after we found out about Mewtwo my wife had him carved onto the door with the rest of the Pokémon."

 

"Eevee!" Eevee hopped down from Usagi's arms and started running around her with Chip playfully chasing the smaller Pokémon. Usagi grinned as she stood up, brushing dirt and fur off her clothing.

 

"Well now you know what the Pokémon was," Usagi said.

 

"I'm sorry, we got all into talking about Pokémon and didn't introduce myself," Bill said as he stood. "My name is Bill, I'm an inventor."

 

"My name is Usagi," Usagi said with a slight bow. "We wanted to ask you a question about some Pokémon other than this Mewtwo one."

 

"Ask away," Bill said with a wave.

 

"We're looking into any Pokémon that may say... have the power to travel to different worlds? Ones like ours but different," Gary explained.

 

"Hmm..." Bill reached up to rub his chin as he thought about it. "I'll have to look it up, there may be one but I'm not sure right off the top of my head. You guys can look around if you want if the meantime."

 

*****

 

Meanwhile back in Cerulean City

 

Misty hummed as she lightly put water-proof makeup on as she got ready for the mermaid show the gym did once a week. Putting the makeup brush to the side she grabbed string of pearls and gently placed it in her shoulder length hair. She sighed softly, once again she wished she hadn't cut her hair and still had to wait for it to grow back out.

 

As Misty stood to leave the dressing room and head to the tank where the gyms Pokémon lived when they weren't used in battles, she gave out a scream of surprise.

 

"Who the... what are you doing in here!?" She said, bringing her arms up over her shell-bra. "Get out!!"

 

"Such a fiery spirit," The man in her dressing room, an almost gray skin Elven man who was Queen Ozma's head general. He had been sent to collect energy for his queen and kingdom since their prince went missing.

 

"I told you to get out!" Misty said as she grabbed one of her pokeballs and tossed it out. "Staryu, get rid of this creep!"

 

The pokeball cracked open and released the Pokémon inside with a flash of light.

 

"Psy... duck?" Misty's Psyduck asked, tilting his head to the side with his hands pressed against the sides of his head. Misty slumped and sweat dropped as she called the wrong Pokémon.

 

"Psyduck!" She said with a groan. The Elven man smirked and with a flick of his wrist he used his powers to send Psyduck across the room and into the wall. Usually this would help build up Psyduck's headache which would release his full powers but he hit the wall just right to leave him dazed. Then with another flick of his wrist, the man's magic grabbed Misty and drug her toward him before she could grab another pokeball.

 

"You will be a perfect servant to my queen," he said before teleporting them both out of the room.

 

"Psyduck!" Psyduck called in alarm as his mistress disappeared. "Psy-yi-yi!" He waddled out of the room as quickly as possible to find help.

 

Outside, the Elven man and Misty reappeared high in the air over the river that ran by Cerulean City. As Misty struggled in his grasp, the man formed a shard of darkness and pushed it into Misty's forehead. The girl screamed loudly as the dark energy took over her body and mind, transforming her into a giant mermaid monster. The man let go of Misty as she changed, the girl landing in the water with a large splash which drew everyone that was nearby attention.

 

"RAAWWW!" The transformed Misty roared as she rose out of the water.

 

******

 

**grrowwlll**

 

"Eee?" The little Eevee looked up as Usagi's stomach growled loudly. She walked over to Usagi while the blond girl placed a hand on her empty stomach. "Eee eevee," The Eevee said, poking her nose at the funny sounding thing.

 

"How much longer Gary, I'm starving," Usagi complained, she hadn't eaten in hours! She was wasting away here!

 

"We still got a few more books to look through," Gary said. "You can head back to the city and go get something to eat," He suggested since Usagi wasn't doing much to help. Books and research was not Usagi's thing, she had instead spent her time playing with Chip and the cute little Eevee or taking care of her Cleffa egg.

 

"Sounds like a plan to me," Usagi said as she jumped up.

 

"Eee?" Eevee asked, placing her paws on Usagi's foot then looking up at Umbreon and Espeon.

 

"Umb umbreon," Her father nodded his dark head.

 

"Aww, it looks like Eevee wants to go with you," Bill said with a smile at his littlest Pokémon. "Do you mind looking after her?"

 

"Sure," Usagi said with a shrug of her shoulders.

 

"Eee!" The Eevee jumped in excitement then ran around Usagi's feet as the blond headed out the door.

 

"Meowth," Chip quickly ran out after them.

 

"Sugoi..." Usagi breathed as she stopped and looked out at the sea that surrounded the light house. The sun was starting to set and the red rays of the sun were spread out over the waters. "It's so beautiful."

 

"Owth," Chip agreed as he sat on one side of Usagi's feet.

 

"Eee," The Eevee agreed as she sat on the other side.

 

"I wish Mamo-chan was here, this would be so perfect for a date," Usagi said with a wistful sigh as she watched the sunset for a moment longer. She missed her boyfriend and she missed her friends. She missed her family, even her annoying little brother. She even almost missed going to school! She sighed again then looked back toward Cerulean City. "Come on, let's get some grub," She said as her stomach growled again, demanding food.

 

As Usagi and the two Pokémon neared the town, Usagi thought she could hear the sounds of... screams and roaring?

 

"Oh no," Usagi said softly as she took off at a run toward Cerulean City, Chip and Eevee on her heels. Usagi ducked behind a building as a crowd of screaming people passed, the two normal types hiding behind her legs, to avoid being crushed. Peeking around the edge of the building, Usagi cursed under her breath as she saw the tall mermaid looking creature that towered over the buildings. While not as tall as say an Onix, the monster was still large enough to hold a person her hands. Usagi thought the monster looked familiar but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

 

"Misty!" Usagi blinked and looked out again, it was that Red boy with the Pikachu on his shoulder and a large yellow duck. "Snap out of it!"

 

 _'Misty... that was the girl we saw earlier, the one Gary kept talking about!'_ Usagi though to herself. The Misty-Monster grabbed at Red who quickly dodged out of the way, throwing a pokeball out.

 

"Venusaur!" He called as he released his grass type Pokémon.

 

"Saur," The Pokémon called as it appeared.

 

"Vine Whip, tie her up!" Red ordered. "Try to slow her down with Thunder Wave Pikachu!"

 

"Pi Ka CHUUU!" Red's Pikachu jumped off his master's shoulder and set out a wave of electricity at Misty-monster while Venusaur sent out his two vines and wrapped them around the transform Gym leader.

 

"Nayya," Chip said as he tugged on Usagi's pants.

 

"Right, time I step in," Usagi agreed as she scooped Chip and Eevee and ran to a more private place to transform. Finding an alleyway she let both Pokémon down then knelt in front of Eevee. "I'm going to go help them but you have to keep this a secrete ok?"

 

"Eee," Eevee nodded her head. Usagi smiled them stood up with a determine look on her face, holding one hand above her head.

 

"Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make up!" She called out, transformation wand slapping into her palm and glowing brightly as light spread out over Usagi's form. First her body suit appeared followed by her gloves and boots. Next the bow appeared on her chest and the three layered skirt around her waist. White wings grew on her back while her jewelry, choker and the pieces for her hair appeared. Her crescent moon shone on her forehead as her transformation ended as quickly as it started.

 

"Ok, stay here and stay safe," Sailor Moon told Chip and Eevee before jumping to the rooftops and heading toward battle.

 

"Eee?" Eevee asked looking up at Chip, asking the Meowth if they were just going to hide in the alleyway.

 

"Owth meowth," Chip shook his head then took off after Sailor Moon with Eevee on his heels so they could watch.

 

*****

 

Sailor Moon arrived back at the scene of battle; the Misty-Monster had broken free of Venusaur's vines and had managed to grab a hold of Red. The boy was slumped in Misty-Monster's grip while his Pikachu stood on the hand trying to pry the transformed Misty's fingers open.

 

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon said as she stood up in full view, the crescent moon outlining her form behind her. "I am the pretty Sailor Solider Eternal Sailor Moon and I cannot allow you to continue to hurt your friend. In the name of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!"

 

She flipped off the top of the building and used her wings to slow down her fall. As soon as her booted feet touched the ground, Sailor Moon ran at the Misty-Monster while at the same time reaching up to her forehead. Her fingers made a pinching motion while she called, "Moon Twilight Flash!" Her old tiara appeared on her forehead and the light from the moon reflected off the surface. Sailor Moon directed the light into the Misty-Monster's face.

 

"RAAAAA!" Misty-Monster yelled in pain, dropping Red as she brought both clawed hands up to her face and fell backwards into the water. Sailor Moon leapt up into the air and caught Red mid-air, Pikachu landing on her shoulder and clinging tightly.

 

"Ahhhh," Red groaned as they landed and Sailor Moon set him beside Venusaur.

 

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said worriedly as he jumped off Sailor Moon's shoulder and onto his master's lap.

 

"Saur," Venusaur looked down as well, worry etched across the large grass Pokémon's face.

 

"Pi-pikachu?" Red groaned as tried to sit up, he had been drained badly by the Misty-Monster.

 

"You'll be okay in a few minutes, just hang in there," Sailor Moon said, her hand on Red's shoulder. Red tiredly lifted his head and looked up at the girl.

 

 _'An... an angel?'_ He thought to himself.

 

"Raaa, you marred my beautiful face!" the Misty-Monster roared in a high pitch voice as she regained her bearings, her greenish looking face red across the cheeks and nose.

 

"That's my cue," Sailor Moon said as she jumped up and ran to the other side of the bridge to draw Misty's attention away from Red. "Hey! Over here scaly!"

 

Misty-Monster growled and sent a wave of water at Sailor Moon. As it neared the solider of the moon, it turned into a wave of ice. Sailor Moon yelped and jumped up to the top of the wave and slid down the other side toward Misty.

 

 _'Gotta end this before she does something she and I will regret,'_ Sailor Moon thought. She raised her wand and called her weapon. It slapped in the palm of her white gloved hand.

 

"Starlight... Honeymoon... Therapy... Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon called loudly, her power pooling at the tip of the wand then rushing at the Misty-Monster who was bathed in light.

 

"AHHH! Lovely!" Misty's voice said within the light as she returned to normal. When the light died, Misty was back to normal and hanging several feet in the air. "AAAHHH!" She screamed loudly as she started to fall toward the waters below.

 

"Psy-duck!" Misty's Psyduck caught his mistress midair with his psychic ability, having run into a nearby wall to build up his headache so he could use it fully. He gently brought Misty over to the bridge where the ice wave she had created as a monster was rapidly melting.

 

"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon said as she knelt beside Misty.

 

"Yeah but I'm not sure what... you-you’re that Sailor Moon girl!" Misty said as she looked up at Sailor Moon.

 

"That's me!" Sailor Moon said with a smile and making a 'V for Victory' sign.

 

"What happen? I remember getting ready for our show at the gym... then this weird guy showed up..." Misty said with a frown as she couldn't remember what happen after that. "Then I was falling midair all of the sudden. And good job Psyduck," She praised her Pokémon.

 

"Psyduck," Psyduck blushed under the praise.

 

"What did the weird guy look like?" Sailor Moon asked, hoping to get a clue who kidnapped her from her home world.

 

"Err... I don't remember much. But I do remember he had pointed ears?" Misty said, remembering that was the post outstanding feature the man had.

 

"Misty!" Red called as he ran over all of his energy restored once Misty was turned back to normal.

 

"Pika!" Pikachu called as well.

 

"Red," Misty said as she stood, her mermaid suit wrapped around her lower half of her body. Eternal Sailor Moon took this as her que to step back and leave before they noticed.

 

"Misty are you ok! You were turned into some sort of..." Red's voice trailed off as Sailor Moon got further away from the pair. She ran to the alleyway where she had transformed, Chip and Eevee waiting for her.

 

"Meowth! Me meowth," Chip said as she landed.

 

"Don't worry, Misty is alright," Sailor Moon said as she turned back to normal.

 

"Eee," Eevee looked up at Usagi with wide adoring eyes, the blond human had been so cool! She didn't know humans could do that!

 

"Well everything should be calming down, let's go get that food hmm?" Usagi suggested as her stomach growled, being a hero was hard work after all!

 

******

 

Gary looked up as the door to the lighthouse opened and Usagi walked in, bags of fast food in her arms. The baby Eevee was on the blond's head between the round buns while Chip walked in behind his Mistress, another bag hanging from the end of his curled tail.

 

"I'm back and I have food," Usagi chirped happily as she laid the food out onto the table.

 

"Oh good, I am a bit hungry," Bill said as he closed the book he was looking at and put it to the side. "My wife will kill me if I miss a meal again."

 

"So how's the research going," Usagi asked once the food was set out. Chip, Eevee, Umbreon and Espeon were eating out of bowls full of meaty pokefood.

 

"We have a couple of ideas," Gary said between bites. "But not as much as I thought we would."

 

"Sorry about that, I don't know much about Legendaries outside of Kanto and Johto," Bill said.

 

"Sinnoh has stories of two Pokémon who are able to control time and space and rumor of a third that has something to do with dimension," Gary said.

 

"But Johto has the Unknown," Bill countered. "Not much is known about them other than having mysterious powers."

 

"The Unknown can be found at any ruins," Gary said.

 

"True but the Ruins of Alph are the most famous location to find them," Bill said. He turned his head as his phone started to ring. "Sorry, I have to answer that."

 

"So if those time and space Pokémon are in that other place, do I head there?" Usagi asked as she leaned in to talk softly with Gary who frowned and stirred his noodles in his bowl slowly.

 

"Legendary class Pokémon aren't limited to just one region, they can show up anywhere," Gary said. "And I'm not sure Dialga or Palkia will help, they control time and space while you come from a different world. Let's find out more before jumping ahead to Sinnoh, maybe the Unknown are the answer for all we know."

 

"There's something on the news," Bill called from the other room. Usagi and Gary jumped up and ran into the room where Bill was kneeling in front of a small TV.

 

"A third sighting of the mysterious girl who's been saving people and Pokémon alike for the last couple of weeks from the strange creatures that has appeared all over Kanto," A male reporter said, standing in the main square of Cerulean City. "Calling herself Sailor Moon, this young woman has swooped in and saved Pokémon Master Red and our very own gym leader Misty."

 

"Did he say all over Kanto?" Usagi asked.

 

"Yes, these weird monsters are all over Kanto. No one knows where they came from but some look like Pokémon and people have gone missing," Bill said.

 

"Already a hero in the eyes of kids and teenagers alike, toy makers have started to make a line of dolls made in Sailor Moon's image," the reporter continued. Usagi rolled her eyes; she had dolls of herself back in her world too and couldn't do anything about it. She didn't mind the dolls but she could never tell anyone those dolls were of her! "The police department on the other hand would rather speak to Sailor Moon herself to get from intel on the strange creatures at are attacking people before disappearing. Back to you Joan."

 

"Thank you Kyle. In other news..." Bill shut off the TV and sat back on his heels.

 

"Wow, that girl is something else," he said. "Kinda wish I could meet her, I have a lot of questions for her."

 

"Well I think she'll show up again," Usagi said, knowing better than anyone.

 

"Thanks for your help Bill but I think we better head back to the Pokémon center," Gary said.

 

"Yes yes of course," Bill said as he stood then shook Gary's hand. "Be careful on the way back."

 

"Eee!" The Eevee stood on Usagi's foot, looking up at the blond with wide amber eyes.

 

"Oh I'll miss you too," Usagi said as she picked up the tiny Pokémon. "Be good for your Kaasan and Tousan."

 

"Eevee," Eevee rubbed her head under Usagi's chin. Usagi scratched behind the Pokémon's ears then gently placed her back between Umbreon and Espeon. Chip jumped up onto Usagi's shoulder as the two teens picked up their bags and left.

 

"I can't leave Kanto yet," Usagi said when they were further down the path. "I've got to save all those people and Pokémon from whoever dragged me here."

 

"Are you sure Usagi?" Gary asked.

 

"Whoever brought me here is behind all this, I've got to help them," the blond said with a determine light in her eyes.

 

"Meowth!" Chip said in agreement.

 

*****

 

Dark blue eyes fluttered open as the boy on the bed groaned while coming too.

 

"Good evening Mr. Cooke, how are you feeling?" A doctor said as he leaned over the bed.

 

"... Who?" the teenage boy asked.

 

"Oh dear... can you tell me your name?" The doctor asked. The boy looked at the doctor then slowly shook his head, hissing in pain.

 

"I... I can't remember..." The boy said, starting to panic.

 

"Calm down Mr. Cooke, this is common side effect from the head injury you have," The doctor said, gently touching the boy's shoulder. "Your name is Sydney Cooke, you were brought in yesterday after a nasty fall off of Mt. Moon." The boy looked at the doctor in confusion, somehow that didn't sound right but as he couldn't remember anything he wasn't sure. Jaerth or Sydney has he had to think of himself for now, slowly nodded.

 

"Will... will I get my memory back?" Sydney asked as he clutched the blankets around him.

 

"I don't know Mr. Cooke, head injuries are a very serious thing," the doctor said. "Your memories might return but there is a big chance that they will not. Time will only tell. Now, we have someone here who's been eager for you to wake up."

 

The doctor opened the door and with a happy bark Growlithe ran into the room and jumped onto the bed.

 

"Growl!" Growlithe said happily as he licked his master's face. Sydney couldn't help the laugh that escaped as the fire puppy's tongue tickled him.

 

"Wha?" He asked between his giggles as he pushed the Pokémon back.

 

"This is your Pokémon Mr. Cooke," the doctor said with a laugh as Growlithe settled down on top of Sydney's lap, his fluffy tail wagging happily. "He's a Growlithe; Pokémon will be explained to you. Now, we would like to run a few tests now that you are awake so we can make sure you are fine other than your memory loss."

 

"I guess that's ok," Sydney said slowly, slowly petting Growlithe. He felt so confused and knowing that he might not get his memory back scared him. Growlithe whined and licked his master's hand.

 

*****

 

"What do you mean you can't find him," Ozma hissed in anger, glaring down at the two servants that had come to tell her that Jaerth was missing.

 

"H-h-he said he was going to follow the princess," the young Elven male servant stammered in fear. "H-h-he w-was last seen near the moon mountain."

 

"B-but w-we lost his energy signal," the servant beside the first one said.

 

"Don't just stand there, go find my son," Ozma raged. The two servants yelped and turned tail to run out of the throne room. Ozma growled under her breath, rage marring her beautiful face.

 

"You grace," the Elven man who had transformed Misty said as he bowed in front of Ozma.

 

"Rauko," the queen of the void said as her face smoothed back to a calm, cold look. "You have better have good news for me."

 

"Most of the new servants I created are doing wonderfully," the Elven man Rauko said. (12)

 

"But?" Ozma could tell there was something he wasn't telling her.

 

"Most of my creations are spread out over this world but Sailor Moon has found and restored a few of them back to their original state," Rauko admitted. Ozma's eyes turned icy shade of blue. "And the rest of the Moon Princess's servants has destroyed one of servants I sent to the other world."

 

"What of the Earth Prince?" Ozma asked.

 

"He has not been seen," Rauko said. "Not yet."

 

"I want those girls destroyed as well as the Earth Prince," Ozma ordered.

 

"And Sailor Moon?" Rauko asked. Ozma sneered slightly at the name.

 

"We need her but she is Prince Jaerth's problem," She said after a few seconds. "You have sent out enough creatures to gather energy, letting her heal or destroy a few will not hurt us in the end."

 

"Of course your grace, I will let Sailor Moon to continue as normal," Rauko said with another bow. Ozma dismissed her loyal servant and once she was alone the dark queen stood and walked over to one of the windows in her throne room, looking out over the dark void she ruled over.

 

 _'You're power will be mine girl,'_ She thought to herself, her hands clenching at her sides. Her son was missing and Princess Serenity was proving difficult but she would take over both of these worlds like she had countless other. Nothing would stand in her way.

 

******

 

Author Note: Happy Holidays everyone!

 

(1) Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto is the moon god in Shinto and Japanese mythology while Artemis is the Greek Goddess of the moon.

 

(2) Ralph and Jodi are one of the alternate names for the male (red) and female (leaf) characters from the first gen games.

 

(3) Think about it, this makes the more sense that just storing Pokémon in a box somewhere and there is some proof of this in the anime. You see some of Ash's Pokémon at Oak's home after he caught them like Muk and Kingler.

 

(4) Ep #13 from the original anime, a giant Dragonite smashed the Lighthouse after Team Rocket attacked it.

 

(5) Same episode, on the door there is a bunch of carvings of different Pokémon, one of them is of Mewtwo.

 

(6) Bill's hair is brown in the mangas but in the anime it's more green looking.

 

(7) Bill has a wife in the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga. The woman wasn't given any name as far as I know.

 

(8) Same manga, Bill's wife was turned into a Mew for a short time.

 

(9) Green is pretty much Blue/Gary's Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga counterpart, but he's different enough to make him his own character so there can be more kids from Pallet Town that just Ash and Gary.

 

(10) I don't think this really happen in the manga, instead Bill and his wife was kidnapped by Giovanni to make Bill help work on Mewtwo. But since it gets confusing with what happen in the game and anime I tweaked that part.

 

(11) See what I mean? In the games a Mew was pregnant with Mewtwo but in the anime Mewtwo was cloned from an eyelash.

 

(12) It's Elven for 'Demon', I found it on a web site, look up Gray Company's Elven to get to the site.

 

So Red, Leaf and Green are now the other kids from Pallet Town with Gary/Blue and Ash. To help to blend the anime and game history, Gary was never the champion that Red fought after the Elite Four as Gary never got that far during the conference but everything else likely did happen. As the anime focus on Ash there’s a lot of room to work around with Gary and what he was up to between the times you see him in the show.

 

Usagi now has an idea which Pokémon she needs to look for but can’t leave until she saves the people and Pokémon changed by Ozma and her minions.

 

Edit 8-10-14: Very little needed to be fixed here, nothing else was changed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon's Pokémon Journey

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.

 

Chapter 9

 

As planed the Inner Senshi headed out after school to the mansion that the Outer Scouts shared to seek out Setsuna Meiou aka Sailor Pluto. Unsurprisingly the woman, who was still dressed in her nurses’ uniform from school, seemed to be waiting on them in the front living room sipping from a steaming cup of tea. (1)

 

"Setsuna we..." Minako stepped forward as the chosen spoke person for the girls.

 

"Yes?" Setsuna said, her garnet colored eyes resting on them with an almost amused glint to them. Minako had a feeling the time watcher knew what they wanted to ask.

 

"We want to know more about our past lives," the blond said, "about what powers we had back then during the Silver Millennium."

 

"Why?" Setsuna asked as she gently placed her cup of tea on the table.

 

"We had to have more powerful attacks back them," Makoto said as she stepped forward. "Luna told us that there wasn't a Sailor Moon back then so we had to be stronger to protect Usagi back then."

 

"Luna doesn't know everything," Setsuna said. The girls looked at each other in confusion.

 

"What does that mean?" Ami asked.

 

"Selene, the last Queen Serenity, was the last to take up the mantel of Sailor Moon in her youth when she, myself and your past lives mothers were still princesses of their home worlds," Setsuna explained. "Everything was not always sunshine and daisies, we still had battle our share of forces of darkness and evil."

 

"So Usagi was Sailor Moon in her past life?" Makoto asked.

 

"She was trained by her mother in secret but never had the chance to fully take up the mantel," the green hair woman said with a sigh. "In the chaos of Beryl's attack, Princess Serenity didn't have her own transformation brooch with her and may have not even thought to use it at all after the Prince was killed."

 

"How come Luna didn't know?" Rei asked. "Or Artemis, he seems to agree with her that Usagi is the first ever Sailor Moon."

 

"Suspended animation left both of them with repressed memories," Setsuna explained. "And now have large gaping holes in their memories from various times in their lives. They remember parts of their lives on Mau, of the Moon kingdom, of other times but there are still large gaps of missing information. In time they should remember, but 1,000 years is a long time to be asleep and this was the side affect."

 

Ami thought about it and nodded her head, it made sense to her.

 

"We can't wait on them to remember," the blue hair girl said. "We are going up against monsters that take all of us to defeat and we may not all be there next time." Setsuna sighed and looked at each girl.

 

"I would love to tell you it was as easy as waving the Time Key and suddenly you remember everything from your past lives," The green hair woman said. "But it's really not. I can't force you to remember those days, it's not like your memoires are locked away like they were after Beryl was defeated, your time in the Silver Millennium was a completely different _lifetime_.

 

"You can remember your past life bit by bit, even retake up the thrones of your planets one day, but if you were to suddenly remember everything, your mind would be unable to take it."

 

"Then what can we do?" Minako asked.

 

"In time those powers will reawaken in you, just like they had before," Setsuna assured them. "You can't force it."

 

"Couldn't you just look in the time gate and tell us what the powers were?" Rei asked.

 

"Telling you what your more powerful attacks were doesn’t mean you'll know how to use them," Setsuna pointed out. "Besides, I couldn't even if I wanted to."

 

"Why not?" Makoto asked. Setsuna sighed and rubbed her forehead.

 

"The time gate is still foggy, whoever the enemy is they are determine to stop any effort I take to find out who they are," She said. "In time I might be able to break through but the past is blurry and any other time lines, including ones we are not a part of, is completely blocked and I am unable to see them. Whoever took the Hime did not want us to find where they took her, it was only chance that we were able to send his majesty after Usagi-no-Hime."

 

"And now that link has been cut off too," Ami said. Setsuna nodded, picking up her cooling tea again.

 

"And I can't follow Usagi or Mamoru's path to where they are," she told him. "Only thing I can tell you is that your powers will return to you in time, in the meantime we'll all do what we can to stop these attacks. Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and I have been doing our part as well."

 

The girls hung their heads in disappointment but agreed with the older woman.

 

*****

 

Mamoru blinked as he walked through the entrance of the cave and the afternoon sunlight assaulted his eyes.

 

"Budew," his little companion said happily as she stretched up toward the sunlight, so happy to be out of that dark dank cave. Mamoru chuckled as the little Pokémon on his shoulder bounced happy as it soaked up the rays of the sun.

 

"Happy to be back out in the sunlight?" he asked softly, smiling as Budew looked up at him with a brilliant smile.

 

"Dew Budew!" She said, bouncing from foot to foot. Mamoru glanced back at the cave he just came through, he heard one person inside call it 'Union Cave', it had taken him hours to get through it and had witness many battles between 'trainers'. The reactions of the creatures Kurt had called Pokémon ranged from looking happy to battle to not wanting to battle at all. Surprisingly he saw the latter the least, most of the Pokémon seemed happy to take orders from their masters and mistresses.

 

He had been approached by a few of the other trainers to battle but had turned them all down. Mamoru had heard one boy say to another it was no wonder, he only had a little Budew and no other Pokémon. Another had told him he would have to make Budew battle or she would never get stronger. Budew only had to take one look at one of the fire breathing Pokémon and hid behind her trainer with a squeak of fear. He couldn't blame her, plants lost out to fire after all.

 

Mamoru turned his attention from the cave and took in their surroundings. In the tall grass he could see what looked like a herd of sheep like Pokémon grazing lazily in the sun. He thought he saw a large purple snake slither through the grasses and above him little odd reddish pink creatures flew through the air using two long leaves like propellers.

 

In the distance Mamoru could see a river, he was tired from walking and hungry so he headed that way. He could sit by the bank as he rested and eat some of the food in his pack.

 

As he sat down by the water edge, Budew jumped down off his shoulder and ran over to the water edge, laughing as she jumped and splashed around in the shallow waters.

 

"Quagsire," Mamoru turned and watched further down the bank as a large blue Pokémon surfaced above the water, speaking to a smaller blue one with what looked like a coral antenna sticking out of its head on either side.

 

"Wooper!" The other Pokémon said.

 

"Sire quag quagsire," the other Pokémon dived under the water.

 

"Wooper!" The smaller Pokémon seemed to cheer and dove into the waters with Quagsire. Mamoru wondered what the two Pokémon were, just hearing them say their names didn't give him much to go on, then remembered what Kurt told him about the Pokédex. Pointing the device at a Pokémon would allow it to give information on it. There were more of the two Pokémon swimming in the water so he pointed the Pokédex at them.

 

" **DING** WOOPER, THE WATER FISH POKÉMON. IT LIVES IN COLD WATER, HALF BURYING ITSELF IN THE MUD AT THE BOTTOM TO SLEEP. WHEN THE TEMPERATURE COOLS IN THE EVENING, THEY EMERGE FROM THE WATER TO SEEK FOOD ALONG THE SHORE, WHEN WALKING ON LAND, IT COVERES ITS BODY WITH A POISONOUS FILM THAT KEEPS ITS SKIN FROM DEHYDRATING.

 

" **DING** QUAGSIRE, THE WATER FISH POKÉMON. THE EVOLVED FORM OF WOOPER, THIS POKÉMON HAS A RELAXED AND CAREFREE ATTIDTUDE; IT OFTEN BUMPS ITS HEAD ON BOULDERS AND BOAT HULLS AS IT SWIMS. QUAGSIRE HUNTS FOR FOOD BY LEAVING ITS MOUTH WIDE OPEN IN WATER AND WAITING FOR ITS PREY TO BLUNDER IN UNAWARE. BECAUSE THE POKÉMON DOES NOT MOVE, IT DOES NOT GET VERY HUNGRY."

 

"So evolving just turns Pokémon into something completely different," Mamoru said to himself as he tucked his green Pokédex back into his pocket. Budew wandered back over to him and plunked down on ground.

 

"Dew," She said as she started to sun herself. Mamoru's lips quirked into a smile and reached into his bag for some jerky that Kurt's granddaughter Maisy had given him. He had been worried that the jerky had been made from a Pokémon but Kurt assured him that it was cow and not Miltank or Tauros, whatever those were. (3)

 

Mamoru looked back over the water again as he slowly ate the jerky, watching as another purple snake on the other side of the river stalked a large purple rat. The purple rat spun and attacked the snake, both of them too far away to for him to hear their names.

 

"Croa..." Mamoru blinked and looked to his side. There was a large blue frog kneeling on the ground next to him, looking at the meat in Mamoru's hand.

 

"Wha?" Mamoru was a little unnerved by the look the Pokémon was giving him.

 

"Croagunk!" Someone called, a boy in his late teens running up. He had tanned skin and short brown hair that laid in a spiky fashion and wore a green top with an orange and gray vest and khaki pants. The boy’s eyes also appeared to be squinted, giving him a look of his eyes being closed. "I'm so sorry," The teen said as he came to a stop, leaning over forward to rest his hands on his knees.

 

"It's ok," Mamoru said. "He hasn't done anything so far."

 

"Dew!" Budew jumped up onto Mamoru's leg and looked up at the larger Pokémon.

 

"Croagunk," the teen said, turning his attention back to the frog-like Pokémon. "You only had to wait two more minutes, lunch was almost ready."

 

"Croaaa..." The Pokémon said the sound very much like a real frog or toad might make. The boy sighed then turned back to Mamoru. "He was a little impatient. Oh hey! You're welcome to join us if you like."

 

"That's ok, I don't want to intrude," Mamoru said.

 

"Nah, I'm use to making enough to feed a small army," The teen said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's no problem." Mamoru opened his mouth to decline again the blushed very faintly as his stomach told him it wanted real food, not jerky!

 

"Errr... I guess if it's not a problem," He said instead as he stood, helping Budew up onto his shoulder.

 

"No problem at all," The teen said. "By the way, I'm Brock." He held out his hand for Mamoru to shake. The young man smiled slightly and shook the other's hand.

 

"My name is Mamoru," He said.

 

"Well Mamoru, come over this way then," Brock said as he walked back toward where he had left his things with Croagunk following him. "Here we are, just make yourself comfortable."

 

Mamoru sat down on the grass next to a make-shift cooking pit while Brock quickly made sure the food he had been making was still all there and hadn't been burnt.

 

"Hey, you can release the rest of your Pokémon and they can eat with us," Brock offered.

 

"I don't have any others, Budew is my only companion," Mamoru told the younger man. Brock nodded his head in understanding.

 

"Yeah, Croagunk is my only Pokémon with me too, I left the rest of my Pokémon with my brother Forrest at my family's gym," Brock said. "He and my other siblings take care of them for me."

 

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Mamoru asked curiously.

 

"Oh, I have five brothers and four sisters," Brock said with a laugh.

 

"That's... ah... a lot," Mamoru said.

 

"Yeah, I use to take care of all of them growing up, our parents were always out perusing their own things," Brock said. "I wasn't kidding when I said I'm use to feeding a small army."

 

"No, you wasn't," Mamoru agreed. Brock handed the older man a plate full of food then sat two bowls of Pokémon friendly food out next.

 

"Bud!" Budew jumped down and walked over to one of the bowls, using her leaves to pick up a piece of food. "Budew!"

 

Mamoru started to eat as well, quickly deciding that the younger boy could give Makoto a run for her money in cooking.

 

"Great huh!" Brock said with a laugh as he saw the look on Mamoru's face.

 

"Yes," Mamoru agreed. "It reminds me of a friend of mine's cooking, it's one of her passions."

 

"A girl huh?" Brock said, perking up. "Is she pretty? Not a girlfriend of your eh?" Now the Earth prince was reminding again of Makoto.

 

"She's pretty, but not my girlfriend," Mamoru said. Brocks face flushed as he tried to imagine what a pretty girl who liked cooking as much as him would look like. _'I may have found the male Makoto,'_ Mamoru thought in amusement.

 

"So, Mamoru, where are you headed off to?" Brock asked once he got his head out of 'dream-girl' land, a place that ran rampant with Jennys and Joys. "Azalea Town?"

 

"No, I just came from there," Mamoru said. "I'm not sure where I'm heading."

 

"Well there's Bloomingvale, Happy Town, and Violet City that way," Brock explained pointing in a direction. (3)

 

"You seem to know your way around," Mamoru said.

 

"Yeah, I know the Johto region pretty well. I traveled around here a couple of years ago with my friends Ash and Misty," Brock said with a laugh. "Misty is a Gym Leader like me and Ash traveled around challenging all the gyms so he could become a Pokémon Master."

 

Mamoru nodded slowly, remembering what Kurt had explained about the 'Gyms' and how trainers battle the leaders for badges so they could challenge some elite group of masters for the title, or something like that.

 

"I came back a few months ago, just me and Croagunk," Brock continued. "I'm training to be a doctor."

 

"A doctor?" Mamoru who had been going to collage to be a doctor himself asked.

 

"Yeah, for Pokémon. I use to want to be a breeder but now I want to heal Pokémon like Nurse Joy does," Brock said with a nod. "I've been going Pokémon Medical School in Kanto and now I'm apprentice under Doctor Black. He mostly has me traveling around helping at Pokémon centers and Pokémon in the wild." (4)

 

"That's funny," Mamoru said with a slight smile. "I am studying to be a doctor as well, but for humans."

 

"So what are you doing out here?" Brock asked, he didn't see what a doctor for humans was doing out in the wilds unless maybe Mamoru was training to take care of people out in the wild? Mamoru frowned, wondering what he could tell the younger man and how much. He remembered what he told the old man Kurt, what little he told him, and figured if he did the same for Brock, the teen could draw his own conclusions in the blanks. And who knows, Brock might have some news that may have to do with his girlfriend.

 

"My girlfriend Usagi was kidnapped," Mamoru said at last. "I followed her kidnappers here but got lost in Ilex Forest I think it was called."

 

"Was it Team Rocket?" Brock asked, remembering the mostly bumbling Team Rocket members known as Jesse, James and the talking Meowth who followed his friend Ash everywhere trying to capture the boy's Pikachu. Of course those three were some of the worse examples of Team Rocket members and Brock knew there were those who were a lot more dangerous.

 

"I don't know," Mamoru said with a shake of his head. He knew it wasn't this 'Team Rocket' he kept hearing about unless this group suddenly had the power to take powerful magical girls from other worlds.

 

"Well that's horrible," Brock said, he hated the idea of anybody being kidnapped. "Do you have any idea where to look?"

 

"No, I have no idea where I am now," Mamoru confessed. "I'm from Japan; I followed Usako's kidnappers from there." Now Brock really felt bad for the older man, girlfriend kidnapped and completely out of his element here. The stocky future Pokémon doctor wanted to help but he wasn't sure how.

 

 _'Well, I could travel around with him,'_ Brock thought to himself. _'I've been around Johto before with Ash and Misty and it wouldn't go against the training Doctor Black has been giving me.'_

 

Meanwhile, while the two men were talking, Budew happily popped little pieces of Pokefood in her mouth using her leaves. She was on the edge of the group, sitting in a patch of sunlight as she enjoyed the treat. Behind her a bush rustled as something inside moved.

 

"Zel," Budew blinked and turned to look behind her, she swore she had heard something.

 

"Bu?" She got up and walked closer to the bush, peering into the bush curiously. "Budew?" A pair of black eyes stared back out at the small grass Pokémon, startling Budew. "Dew!"

 

Mamoru and Brock looked over and saw an orange blur rush out of the bush and stopped over the dish Budew was eating out of.

 

"Buizel!" The otter like Pokémon grabbed a hand full pokefood then took off for the river.

 

"Hey wait!" Brock said as he stood up.

 

"What was that?" Mamoru said as he picked up Budew when she ran over to him and stood up as well.

 

"A Buizel, they're common in the Sinnoh region but kinda rare here," Brock said. "We should follow it."

 

"Because it stole your food?" The older man asked.

 

"I don't care about that, if it asked I would have happily given it some," Brock said with a wave of his hand. "But it looks like it taking the food somewhere, a Pokémon could be hurt and unable to feed itself, I just want to make sure everything is ok." Mamoru nodded in understanding and ran with Brock and Croagunk down the river bank, little Budew sitting in the front pocket of his shirt. The Buizel swam quickly, using his two tails like a propeller while holding his front paws above the water to keep the food from getting wet and soggy. The water type didn't seem to notice he was being followed.

 

The Buizel suddenly took a turn in the river and swam under the long dangling limbs of a willow tree. Brock and Mamoru looked at each other and slowly followed, peering around the tree.

 

"Wow," Brock said softly.

 

"Dew," Budew agreed softly. Mamoru agreed with both of them, the Buizel had lead them to a serene looking lagoon, a small waterfall feeding into the waters. The pair of men saw several different types of water Pokémon swimming in the waters.

 

"There it is," Mamoru whispered, pointing at where he could see the Buizel swimming up in front of the waterfall.

 

"Bui buizel!" The Buizel called as he climbed up on a large rock in front of the waterfall and laying the food on rock's surface. "Zel Zel!"

 

A dark shape appeared behind the waterfall as the Buizel called out.

 

"Aligatr," a deep voice called back, the dark shape stepped through the curtain of water revealing a large blue alligator like Pokémon with a red crest down its back.

 

"It's a Feraligatr," Brock said.

 

"A what?" Mamoru asked.

 

"A Feraligatr, it's the final evolved form of this region’s water starter," Brock explained. "I wonder what is going on."

 

The Feraligatr leaned down and sniffed the Pokefood the Buizel had brought.

 

"Gatr feral," the Feraligatr sniffed in distaste then growled at Buizel, pointing with a claw. "Feraligatr!"

 

"B-bui buizel," Buizel shrank back as the Feraligatr leaned close, the much larger Pokémon's razor sharp teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

 

"Aligatr fer feral aligatr," The Feraligatr said in a menacing tone. The Pokémon stood up its full height again, snatching Buizel around the neck and held the smaller Pokémon up, looking out at the other Pokémon in the lagoon. "Feraligatr Feral!" The other Pokémon all shivered in fear as the Feraligatr roared and snapped its powerful jaws in warning while shaking the Buizel. The Buizel was thrown into the water by the Feraligatr who then swiped up the food Buizel had brought. The food was tossed into the air and eaten with one gulp as the Pokémon's mouth snapped around the pieces. Once last glare out into the lagoon, the Feraligatr turned and walked back into the cave behind the waterfall.

 

"That beast," Mamoru said in disgust.

 

"You're right, it’s bullying all the smaller Pokémon into finding food for it," Brock said with a frown. "First time I've ever seen a Feraligatr act like that. What's also weird is that I don't see any Totodiles or Croconaws anywhere."

 

"Why is that strange?" Mamoru asked, having no idea on the subject himself.

 

"Wild Feraligatrs live with their un-evolved forms," Brock said. "So it's odd to see one without others of its kind. Hey look, there's the Buizel," Brock pointed to the water near them. The Buizel was floating nearby not moving, hurt by the attack from the Feraligatr.

 

"It needs help," Mamoru said softly. He looked out in the lagoon, none of the other Pokémon seemed to be paying any attention and the Feraligatr was still behind the waterfall. Seeing his chance, Mamoru handed Budew to Brock and slowly climbed out from behind the tree.

 

"Be careful," Brock hissed, keeping an eye out. Mamoru just nodded his head and silently crept closer. He slowly removed the green tweed jacket he loved to wear and with careful, gentle hands wrapped the Buizel in it.

 

"Zelll..." The Buizel groaned softly in pain but otherwise made no noise as Mamoru lifted him out of the water and was carried out of the lagoon.

 

*****

 

As they were too far away from the nearest Pokémon center, Brock decided to put his learned skills to use. With Mamoru's help, Brock used a Hyper Potion to heal the worse of the Buizel's injuries and wrapped up the rest in bandages.

 

"There, it's the best I can do for him," Brock said as he leaned back. "Best thing for him is to rest now."

 

"Does this sort of thing happen often?" Mamoru asked as he and the younger man settled in to watch over the Pokémon.

 

"I've traveled a lot the last couple of years with my friend Ash," Brock said. "We've been a lot of places and I've seen a lot of different Pokémon. One time Ash, Misty, and I had a run in with a group of Squirtles called the Squirtle Squad. They use to cause all sort of trouble in the town they lived in."

 

"What happen to this 'Squirtle Squad'?" Mamoru asked.

 

"They were tricked by Team Rocket to try and kidnap Ash's Pikachu," Brock explained. "Pikachu got hurt and Ash had to go get a Super Potion while we were held hostage. They claimed that they would kill Misty if Ash didn't get back by noon the next day. I honestly don't think they would have really killed her, just maybe dye her hair purple or something. (5)

 

"When Ash got back, those idiots Jesse and James, they're members of Team Rocket, started to bomb the Squad and started a forest fire. Ash ended up saving the Squirtle Squad leader and they put out the fire after getting rid of Team Rocket."

 

"What happen then?" Mamoru was starting to think this world was more than a little crazy, and dangerous.

 

"Officer Jenny made them the 'Town Fire Fighters' while the leader of the group became Ash's Pokémon," Brock said.

 

"So the Pokémon changed their ways," Mamoru concluded. "There are good Pokémon and bad ones like that alligator looking one back there." Brock nodded in agreement. Mamoru leaned back on his hands thinking that this world was just too strange.

 

*****

 

Usagi yawned as she exited the Pokémon center behind Gary, she hated waking up early and they hadn't even eaten yet.

 

"Why do you insist on waking up this early," Usagi asked with another yawn.

 

"You're just not a morning person," Gary said. "The earlier you wake up, the more ground you can cover in a day. I keep telling you this almost every day."

 

"Ugh," Usagi moaned, she was so over walking everywhere. "Can't we just rent a car or something?"

 

"Where's the fun in that?" Gary asked with a smirk, being a complete hypocrite as he had ridden around in a car during his travels around Kanto when he was younger with a bunch of air head cheerleaders who had stroked his ego.

 

"Can't we at least get something to eat, I'm starving," Usagi asked, holding a hand up to her stomach as it growled.

 

"Meowth," Chip said in agreement from where he was sitting on Usagi's shoulder.

 

"What, you don't want to get the battle at the gym out of the way?" Gary said half jokingly then cowered as Usagi and Chip seem to loom over him with glares of death. "Alright, alright, we'll get breakfast first!"

 

"Thank you!" Usagi said as she was suddenly all smiles again. Gary shook his head in amusement as he led his companions over to the nearest Waffle House. (6)

 

A few minutes later he was shaking his head at the amount of food in front of Usagi and glad that he had plenty of money saved up. Usagi's appetite could easily rival most guys that he knew and she didn't even have the excuse of being a 'growing boy'.

 

"This place is great," Usagi said as she devoured her breakfast.

 

"It's a restaurant that came from America," Gary said. Usagi just nodded as she stuffed another piece of waffle in her mouth. Chip nayed happily as he enjoyed a steak.

 

"Whew boy, you sure can put it away miss," the waiter said as he came over to clear away some of the plates. Usagi sighed happily as she leaned back, patting her full stomach.

 

"That's better," Usagi said in content.

 

"Well I'm glad you like it," the waiter said. "Hope to see you again some time."

 

"Done?" Gary asked. When Usagi nodded, Gary took the ticket the waiter handed him to pay. A few minutes later then exited the Waffle House, Usagi and Chip feeling pumped now.

 

"Ok, now we're ready to tackle that gym," Usagi said, pumping her fist into the air.

 

"Meowth!" Chip said in agreement, pumping a paw into the air.

 

"Alright champs, let's go then," Gary said with a laugh.

 

*****

 

"Ok, remember they use water type Pokémon here," Gary said as they entered the gym. "And you'll likely go up against Misty and knowing her, she won't go easy on you."

 

"I got it," Usagi said with a wave of her hand. "Ready Chip?"

 

"Meowth!" Chip ran ahead eagerly, looking over his shoulder at his trainer. Usagi ran after him into the battling area.

 

"Whoa, it's a giant pool," Usagi said as she slid to a stop.

 

"Welcome to the Cerulean City gym," Misty said as she stepped up onto the platform across the battle pool. After her experiences from the night before, Misty felt the need to be comfortable with herself again so she had Daisy cut her hair to the length it was a few years ago. She had her hair up in her old side ponytail and over her swim suit she wore a familiar pair of blue jean shorts with red suspenders. "You're that girl from last night, Usagi right?"

 

"Hai!" Usagi said as she climbed up the stairs to the other platform. "And I'm here to challenge you."

 

"Alright, that's why I like to hear!" Misty said. "How many gyms have you visited so far?"

 

"Oh, this is my second one," Usagi said.

 

"Really?" Misty said as she blinked, Usagi looked old enough to be a trainer for years since most started at 10 years old. "Second ever?"

 

"Hai," Usagi said. "I'm sorta new to all this," she said with a wave of her hand.

 

"Well don't think I'll go easy on you," Misty said as she picked out two lower lever but tough Pokémon from the Gym's selection. "Ok, two on two then! Staryu, go!"

 

Misty tossed out Pokeball onto one of the floating platforms. The ball cracked open and with a flash of red light a Starfish like Pokémon with a large red jewel in its chest appeared.

 

"Hiya!"

 

"Ok, Titan!" Usagi tossed out her Gyarados's ball, the large dragon like Pokémon landing in the water with a large splash.

 

"Hey!" Misty held her arms up in front of her and turned her head away briefly.

 

"Gyarados!" Titan roared as he rose out of the water.

 

"A Gyarados!" Misty yelped in surprise. "Are you sure you're a new trainer? Never mind, Staryu, use Swift!"

 

"Hey ya!" Staryu's red gem flashed then called up a set of stars that flew at Titan. Titan roared in pain as they slammed into him, knocked back into the water. He quickly rose up again as Usagi called her own attack.

 

"Use Bite!" The red Pokémon roared and dove at Staryu.

 

"Move out of the way Staryu!" Misty yelled.

 

"Hiya," Staryu dove into the water with a splash. Not wanting to let Usagi down, Titan dove underwater after Staryu. Both girls yelled as they were soaked through as they were hit from the spray of Titan's splash. Misty didn't mind that much as she was wearing a swim suit but Usagi looked put out as she rung out her long hair.

 

Titan surfaced with his powerful jaws clamped around Staryu.

 

"Staryu!" Misty yelled. Titan shook his head and tossed Staryu away. The starfish Pokémon landed with a heavy thump on one of the platforms and slid off the edge into the water. It surfaced a moment later with a 'Hiya!'

 

"Use Rapid Spin," Misty called.

 

"Dragon Rage Titan!" Usagi called to Titan. A blue fire built up in Titan's mouth while Staryu started to spin in place quickly after jumping out of the water. As Staryu headed toward Titan's head, Titan breathed a healthy dose of blue dragon fire in the path of the star fish Pokémon. The attack interrupted Staryu's attack, the smaller water Pokémon spun end over end through the air, hitting the wall under Misty's platform then slid down into the water. This time when the Pokémon floated up, it was laying face down in the water.

 

"Staryu return," Misty said, recalling her Pokémon into a Pokeball. "You're pretty good."

 

"Not really, I think it was a lot of luck," Usagi said, rubbing Titan's head as the Pokémon swam close. "And a hard working Pokémon."

 

"Ok, well take this one on for size," Misty said as she picked out another Pokeball. "Go Starmie!"

 

The Pokeball landed on the floating platform, releasing the Pokémon inside with a flash of red.

 

"Pys... duck?" Psyduck stood on the platform, his hands pressed against the sides of his head.

 

"Psyduck!" Misty said. "How... how did your Pokeball get in with the rest? Damn it, you can't be here," she pointed the Pokeball at her Pokémon to call him back.

 

"Wait!" Gary said as he ran forward. "You said this was a two-on-two match, you call that Pokémon back and you forfeit the match which means Usagi wins." Misty blinked then started to curse under her breath, Gary was right she was painted into a corner.

 

"Fine," Misty said. Usagi gave Gary a confused look who just shrugged his shoulders.

 

"That's the rules," He said.

 

"Meowth," Chip rushed forward and jumped off the platform to the floating ones below. "Owth!"

 

"You want to battle Chip?" Usagi asked. Chip looked over his shoulder and nodded once. "Ok I guess, Titan you did great. Return," Titan glowed red as the light from the Pokeball engulfed the red Pokémon then was drawn into the Pokeball. Misty sighed, she loved her Psyduck but she hated battling with him in gym battles. Or any other sort of battles, she wished he would evolve already.

 

"Psyduck, use Psychic," Misty said.

 

"Duck?" Psyduck turned against to look at Misty, his head tilted to the side. Misty sighed, a mushroom shaped cloud escaping from her mouth. Usagi and Chip shared a look of confusion.

 

"Errr... Ok, Chip use Tackle!"

 

"Meowth!"

 

"Wait a minute, Meowths can't use-" Misty started to say then her mouth dropped open as Chip jumped from his floating platform to the one Psyduck was on, tackling the duck like Pokémon like he was a line backer. Gary was surprised as Misty, as far as he knew Meowth couldn't use that move. (7)

 

"Psy-yi-yi!" Psyduck said in pain, wobbling as he stood up with a hand pressed to one side of his head.

 

"Ok, now use Fury Swipes!" Usagi called.

 

"Damn it, Psyduck use Disable," Misty called to Psyduck. Psyduck looked at Chip as the Meowth popped up in front of him with light glinting off of Chip's claws.

 

"Meowth-owth-owth-owth-owth!" Chip chanted as he swung his front paws scratching Psyduck up with his sharp claws as he used Fury Swipes.

 

Psyduck took the abuse standing still for a few seconds when Chip's attack ended. Then he straightened up, his eyes glowing white.

 

"Finally," Misty muttered to herself. "Psyduck, use Confusion!"

 

"Psy-DUCK!" Psyduck sent out psychic mind waves at Chip who staggered under the attack, a confused look crossing his face.

 

"Chip!" Usagi yelled loudly, “snap out of it and use Water Pulse!" Chip shook his head, his paws pressed to his forehead on either side of his chipped gold charm.

 

"Me-owth!" Chip yelled, his mouth open wide as he sent a ring of water into Psyduck's face. At the close rang Chip was when he executed his attack, it hit Psyduck full force, sending the psychic duck flying.

 

"Psy-yi-yi," Psyduck said after he landed into a heap into the floor. The Pokémon tried to stand up but the attack had been too much and he had lost control of his powers once again.

 

"Oh no, Psyduck!" Misty said then sighed. "Return.... Wow, you really gave us a good run. I think you've got more than luck."

 

"Meowth!" Chip ran and jumped over the platforms on the water to the edge of the pool, jumping into Usagi's arms. "Owth."

 

"Oh good job Chip," Usagi praised. Misty walked around to the other side of the pool, grabbing one of Usagi's hands.

 

"Well here you go, you earned the Cascade Badge," Misty said as she placed the water droplet shaped badge in Usagi's hand. "So you guys heading to Vermillion City next?"

 

"We'll head that way, but it will take a while walking," Gary said as he joined them, he was proud of Usagi and her Pokémon.

 

"Let me give you a word of warning, Lt. Surge, the gym leader at Vermillion City's gym, is tough," Misty said. "Just be prepared when you go up against him."

 

"Sure, thanks for the warning," Usagi said with a nod and a smile.

 

"Well good luck then," Misty said then turned to Gary. "And if you see Ash anytime soon... tell him I said hello will you?"

 

"Sure thing Misty, smell ya later!" Gary said over his shoulder as he and Usagi left.

 

"Ugh, boys," Misty said with a laugh and a shake of her head.

 

*******

 

It was late afternoon when the Buizel came around.

 

"Zeellll," He sat up, pressing a paw to his head.

 

"Hey there little guy," Brock said as he knelt down beside the Pokémon.

 

"Buizel!" Buizel yelled and tried to scrabble backwards away from Brock. "Buuuii," The Pokémon groaned and wrapped his paw around his still sore shoulders.

 

"Calm down," Mamoru said in a soothing tone. "We're not going to hurt you; we're just trying to help." Mamoru made sure his movements were slow and that the Buizel could see his hands at all time, treating the water type like a real world frighten animal. The same type of movements and soothing tone helped him get close enough to frighten or abused children when he was assigned at the children's ward at the hospital.

 

Mamoru held his hands close, palm flat and upward toward the Pokémon. The Buizel sniffed it slightly, but made no further moves to let the man get closer nor did it try to get away from the two humans which was something of a win.

 

"Here, try to get it to eat something," Brock suggested, pouring a little food into Mamoru's hand. "I bet it's starving."

 

Mamoru held out the food to the Buizel, holding his breath of the otter-like Pokémon sniffed at the offering. The Pokémon's stomach growled, he hadn't eaten in a while since no Pokémon was allowed to eat before the boss Pokémon, the Feraligatr back in the lagoon, was fed first. Buizel was so hungry that he snatched a paw full of food out of Mamoru's hand and stuffed it into his mouth.

 

"Zel..zel..zel.."

 

"It was hungry," Mamoru agreed as he laid the rest of the food on the ground in front of the Buizel and slowly backed away. The Buizel watched him move, relaxing slightly.

 

"He, the Buizel is a he," Brock said as he studied the Pokémon. "He mustn't have eaten in a long time. I bet that Feraligatr had something to do with that."

 

"You think that Pokémon is keeping all the others from eating?" Mamoru asked.

 

"It could be," Brock said, rubbing his chin in through. "I say that it is, at least it's not letting the others eat until after it's fed. This Buizel wasn't the only one that looked like it was starving."

 

"Well can't something be done for them?" Mamoru asked he felt bad for the strange creatures.

 

As Mamoru and Brock talked, the Buizel listened in on them in amazement. He couldn't believe he hadn't been stuffed in one of those weird balls like prisons that other Pokémon were captured in. Buizel sighed softly and stuffed another piece of food in his mouth; life hadn't always been like this for him.

 

When he was a little Buizel his mother, a beautiful graceful Floatzel, had been captured by a human. Buizel didn't know who his father was, his mother described him as a handsome strong Floatzel she met one time along the river banks. With no other family to take care of him, Buizel had wondered around lost and alone. Then one rainy afternoon Buizel had been cornered by an Ekans and before the snake Pokémon could gobble him up, he had been saved by a Croconaw.

 

The Croconaw took him back to the lagoon that he called home now, it had been filled with Pokémon like himself. Their parents had been taken by humans or in some cases been killed leaving them alone in the world. The Croconaw had acted as their new parent taking care of them and protecting the lagoon where they all lived from any Pokémon that wanted to do the others harm or from Humans looking to capture them. While a bit gruff around the edges, Croconaw had been very kind.

 

Then one day it changed, Croconaw evolved into Feraligatr and from then on the Pokémon went from caring big brother to a ruthless boss who ordered them around. Buizel and the others were too afraid to stand up to him so they were forced to do everything Feraligatr told them to do. All of them figured that they were still safer with the Feraligatr protecting them than letting the Humans get them.

 

The most important job everyone had was to gather food for Feraligatr to eat otherwise no one got to eat. Those who didn't gather enough were punished like he was today. Buizel looked over at the two humans again, he couldn't believe they hadn't captured him. They had healed his wounds and fed him but otherwise didn't do anything to him. He watched as a little Budew jumped onto one the dark hair Human's knee who smiled and gently petted the plant Pokémon and offer her a piece of food.

 

The other Human was also talking to a Pokémon, a large Croagunk who looked just as content to be there. Did those two really like their captors? Buizel was starting to wonder if all the horror stories Croconaw then later Feraligatr told were true. Buizel got up and walked a little bit away to the top of a nearby hill. Sitting at the top he sat down and stared out into the surrounding area.

 

Mamoru watched the Pokémon for a few minutes then looked at Brock.

 

"Maybe he needs to think," Brock said with a shrug. "We can't stop him from leaving, Buizel is mostly healed and he's a wild Pokémon. Unless you want to catch him, he's free to go."

 

"Catch him?" Mamoru repeated.

 

"Yeah you know, in Pokeballs," Brock said pointing at the shrunken red and white ball at his waist. "I'm not looking to capture any other Pokémon while I'm training and I mostly train rock types."

 

On the hill Buizel saw other trainers, many of them had at least one of their captured Pokémon out and for the most part the Pokémon looked.... happy. Happy to be with their humans. He could see a couple that didn't seem too thrilled with their lot in life but all the others Buizel could see weren't. Feraligatr had to be wrong... didn't he?

 

*******

 

Author note: This is the last chapter for a bit. I'm not abandoning the fic, I'm just taking a short hiatus from this and the rest of my stories so I can go back over all the pervious chapters to give them a tune up. This break will be nowhere near as long as the one I had when I had that bad case of writer's block. As soon as I'm done fixing the older chapters I'll go right back to writing.

 

I'm also trying to hold out on coming up with new attacks for the rest of the scouts until I see what they do in the new season for the Sailor Moon Anniversary, I suck at coming up with attacks.

 

(1) She's the scout of time, she had to know that they were coming over.

 

(2) There have been animals seen in the anime and the mangas. Not very often but it does happen so I find it more likely that they would get the beef from cows and not Miltanks and Tauroses.

 

(3) These towns are from the anime.

 

(4) In the newer games you run into Pokémon healers in the wild all the time, I think that is sorta what Brock is doing.

 

(5) In the original Japanese version the Squad threatens to kill Misty/Kasumi but in the American version it was changed to them threatening to dye Misty's hair since it was less violent.

 

(6) A lot of cities in the Pokémon series look like a cross between American and Japanese, at least in the earlier animes. So why not a Waffle House.

 

(7) This is completely my fault, way back in like the second or third chapter the first attack Usagi ever had Chip the Meowth use was Tackle when I started this fic about 4/5 years ago and I thought Meowths could use tackle. Meowths first move it learns is Scratch, not tackle, but I've already stated that Chip can use tackle so let's just say Chip is an odd ball Meowth.

 

Edit 5-12-14: Ok, since a lot of reviewers voiced that they don't like Usagi and Mamoru together, I've created a poll for all of you to vote on whether to keep them a couple or not. This is up to all of you, your voices shall be heard! So you can either vote on my poll on ff.net or just leave me a message in comments (for the other sites where this is posted).

 

Edit 8-11-14: Nothing changed story wise, just cleaned up a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor Moon's Pokémon Journey

By: USA Tiger

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.

Author Note: Oh my god, I so didn’t mean for it to take well over a year to update this, and I have been working on it, believe me I have, but I had the _worse_ writer’s block on some parts of this chapter. I can only hope the next chapter comes to me a lot quicker than this one did.

So, small announcement, quite a number of you have voiced your displeasure of the Usagi/Mamoru pairing I have set for this fic. It doesn’t matter to me one way or another who Usagi is or isn’t paired up with so I had a poll on FF. Net and was left reviews on other sites on whether or not to drop the pairing. I was going to originally keep the poll up for a chapter or two but it took so long for me to update, and the numbers in the poll were staggering, that the poll is already closed. A very large number of you wanted the pairing drops so it is, romance isn’t a huge issue for this fic so as I said it doesn’t bother me one way or another. I’ve already come up with an altered storyline for Mamoru in this fic that will hopefully work for him.

Now, that being said, I want everyone to understand that I _do not_ have any sort of alternate pairing in mind for Usagi. Usagi and Mamoru weren’t even going to see each other until much much later as it was. I only have two favorite male characters from the Pokémon series, N from the Black/White games and James from Team Rocket. And while I like Gary ok, I see them having a brother/sister type relationship plus I’m a Palletshipper. (for those who don’t know, Palletshipping is the pairing between Ash and Gary) I like the Pokémon games for the Pokémon and haven’t watched much of the anime series in years other than catching the movies on TV sometimes and I mostly watched those for the Pokémon.

On another announcement, I finally have a beta/proof reader for this fanfic, my best buddy minion Asilyessam has already gone over this chapter for me and she is combing over the first 9 chapters to help me fix those so those will get a bit of an update soon.

 

Chapter 10

 

 

"So what’s Vermilion City like?” Usagi asked as she and Gary left Cerulean City’s limits. Chip ran out in front of them, meowing loudly as he chased normal butterflies as they fluttered along the flowers off the side of the path.

 

“Pretty big I guess, it’s the region’s main harbor town so all the ships dock there,” Gary said. “There’s this one cruise ship that travels all around the world that docks there once a year.”

 

“Really? Ever been on it?” Usagi asked. Gary shrugged his shoulders slightly as he smirked.

 

“A few times, with Gramps being the most well known Pokémon researcher, our family gets a ticket all the time,” Gary bragged a bit. “Honestly, the S.S. Anne that sails now is really the S.S. Anne II so I haven’t been on the new ship. And the last time I was on the original Anne….” Gary closed off and looked at the ground. Usagi caught the look of sadness in his eyes and wondered what happened. Usagi became worried as Gary became closed off, stopping in the middle of the path as she watched the younger teen. Gary seemed to notice that he was walking by himself after a few steps and stopped to look back at the blond. “Usagi?”

 

“Gary-chan, are you ok? You looked really sad,” Usagi asked. Gary closed his eyes and looked away for a brief moment.

 

“It’s nothing Usagi,” He finally said. “Just remembering something that happened, I-I’m not ready to talk about it.”

 

“Ok,” Usagi started walking again, not wanting to press her companion. “So… any other things to see then?” She asked changing the subject since it seemed to be so painful.

 

“Well… there is the S.S. Aqua, it’s a small cruise boat that travels between Kanto and Jotho twice a week,” Gary said. “Never been on it myself really.” Gary told Usagi about a few more things as they walked off, Chip falling into step with Usagi as he lost his butterfly.

 

 

*****

 

 

“Cassidy, are you sure she’s gone this way?” Butch asked in a bored tone, arms crossed over his chest as he followed his blond partner.

 

“Of course!” Cassidy exclaimed with a wave of one hand. “She was in Cerulean City last night but she never stays in the same place for long. If we want to catch that Sailor Moon girl, we’ve got to be one step in front of her.”

 

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean she’ll be heading to Vermilion City,” Butch pointed out. “She could head to Saffron City or you know anyplace.” Cassidy glared at him over her shoulder, a tick on her forehead. “Or she could be heading to Vermillion City,” Butch said nervously as he held up his hands.

 

“Humf,” Cassidy stuck her nose up in the air and continued on. Butch sighed softly in relief, he had been on the receiving end of Cassidy’s abuse often enough and didn’t need any new knots on his head even if he was a fast healer. In front of him Cassidy suddenly stopped, making Butch curse as he almost ran into her back.

 

“What the hell Cassidy,” He muttered.

 

“Shhh!” Cassidy said, a finger pressed to her lips while her other hand waved. “Listen,” She added in a whisper. Butch frowned and listened along with his partner. He heard someone talking? He looked at Cassidy, communication silently with the other Rocket member then they both crept to the nearby bushes to peek over them.

 

“Oh, it’s the cute blond girl,” Butch whispered, on the other side of the bushes standing next to the river was Professor Oak’s Grandson Gary and that blond girl they fought back in Pewter City. Cassidy ground her teeth and clutched one hand into a fist in front of her.

 

“Ooohhhh, I’ve been hoping we would run into them again,” Cassidy said, her voice trembling in a tiny bit of rage. Butch gulped and inched away from his partner slightly, only person that would make the blond that angry was fellow Team Rocket member Jessie. “Come on, we can finally get our revenge and make them regret messing with Team Rocket.” Cassidy said as she grabbed Butch’s arm, making the teal hair teen sigh as he as always went along with the other’s plans.

 

*************

 

 

Gary and Usagi chatted about different things, Gary mostly telling Usagi about places and things he had seen on his travels around the different regions.

 

“So there’s a moon Pokémon?” Usagi asked curious.

 

“Yeah, she lives in a shrine on a place called Full Moon Island,” Gary said with a nod. “Professor Rowan took me there once; I got one of her feathers that were lying around. Best night sleep I ever had.”

 

“What does sleep have to do with anything?” Usagi asked.

 

“Well Cresseila is able to give people good dreams,” Gary explained. “She also protects people from another Pokémon called Darkrai who’s known to give people nightmares.”

 

“Eek,” Usagi said with a shiver.

 

“Meowth,” Chip agreed, his fur standing on end as he arched his back.

 

“Well I wouldn’t worry about Darkrai giving any of us nightmares since he’s-“ Gary started to say but was interrupted as music started out of nowhere, making the two teens and Pokémon jump.

 

"Prepare for trouble!"

 

"And make it double!"

 

Gary and Usagi groaned as they recognized Butch and Cassidy’s voices.

 

“Weren’t they in jail?” Usagi asked Gary.

 

“I guess they escaped,” Gary grumbled as a nearby tree shook when Butch and Cassidy each found a branch to stand on.

 

“It infect the work with devastation!”

 

“To blight all people in every nation!”

 

“To denounce the goodness of truth and love!”

 

“Are you two going to repeat that every time we see you?” Usagi called up to them with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“H-hey!” Cassidy yelled as she nearly face faulted out of the tree. “Don’t interrupt!”

 

“You two are repetitive,” Gary said. “Ash told me those two other Team Rocket members that follow him around at least change up their motto every now and then.”

 

“Does all these Rocket guys have their own motto?” Usagi asked.

 

“I honestly don’t think so, no other Team Rocket member I’ve run into does this kinda stuff,” Gray said.

 

“Quit ignoring us!” Cassidy yelled as she jumped down out of the tree. “I’m going to make you regret going up against us! Go Charizard!”

 

“Get’m Aggron!” Butch and Cassidy tossed out their Pokeballs, releasing Charizard and Aggron who roared out a challenge. (1)

 

“Blastoise!”

 

“Hyperion, Chip go!” Usagi yelled, tossing her Absol’s Pokeball. The ball cracked open and Hyperion leapt into battle with Chip at his side.

 

“An Absol,” Cassidy whispered in surprised then started to chuckle evilly. “Those are really rare; the boss would love to have one of those.”

 

“And it’s a lot better than a stupid Pikachu,” Butch agreed.

 

“You’re about to lose your Pokémon little girl,” Cassidy taunted. “Flamethrower Charizard!”

 

“Char!” The fire lizard roared, flames building up in his mouth.

 

“Use Mega Punch,” Butch called.

 

“Hyperion Razor Wind, Chip Water Pulse!” Usagi said.

 

“Avoid the Mega Punch then follow up with a Power-up Punch,” Gary called out at the same time.

 

“Absol!” Hyperion slid to a stop as his horn started to glow a bright white color. Chip spat a Water Pulse at the Charizard right in the larger Pokémon’s mouth, putting out the flames before he could use Flamethrower. As the Charizard coughed, black smoke billowing out of his mouth, Hyperion tossed his head as sickle shaped blades of wind formed up around them, directing the attack at the Charizard.

 

“Char!” The Charizard roared in surprised pain. Meanwhile Blastoise turned at the last second, the Aggron’s Mega Punch just glancing off her shell while both of her front paws glowed.

 

“Blast,Blast,Blast,Blast!” Blastoise hit her opponent over and over, each of her punches landed harder than the last. The last punch landed in the middle of Arggon’s chest, sending the Steel Pokémon flying back. Cassidy growled under her breath, a tick appearing on her forehead as she clutched her hand in a fist.

 

“You annoying little brat,” the older blond said. “Radicate, take out that Meowth and do it right this time!”

 

“Radicate,” Radicate appeared in a white flash in front of Chip who gave a cat-like smirk and showed off his claws.

 

“Oh no you don’t, tackle and bite!” Usagi said.

 

“Charizard, get up into the air so the Absol can’t get you!” Cassidy ordered. The Charizard roared and beat his wings, sending dust and grass blades flying as he took off into the air.

 

“Umm Umm, Taunt it Hyperion! Make it good and mad,” Usagi said, knowing a hot headed person or creature could make mistakes if taunted. Hyperion turned around wiggling his bottom and bat-wing like tail then sticking his tongue out at the other Pokémon. Charizard roared in rage at the insult, diving at Hyperion with his claws outstretched.

 

“Wait, stop!” Cassidy called but Charizard was unable to hear her over his anger and the sound of the rushing wind. Hyperion waited until the last second then leapt to the side.

 

“Char!” Charizard tried to swing himself upright, beating his wings in an effort to stop but his momentum was too great causing the fire type Pokémon to crash into the ground head over tail.

 

“Get him!” Usagi called. Hyperion rushed forward to use Bite, his teeth digging into Charizard’s tail who roared in pain. At the same time Hyperion was facing off against Charizard, Chip rushed forward and Tackled the Radicate before the rat like Pokémon could make a move. Chip promptly bit Radicate’s ear after moving to cling to the other Pokémon’s back so the Radicate couldn’t get him with those oversized teeth.

 

“Shake that cat off and use Super Fang!” Cassidy yelled. “And you, use Fire Spin!” she added looking over at Charizard who had shaken Hyperion off his tail and quickly took to the air again. Charizard quickly drew in a breath then let out a stream of controlled fire in the direction of Hyperion. At the same time Chip let go of the Radicate and started to run in the direction of his team mate with Radicate following him with glowing teeth. Chip tackled Hyperion, the momentum knocking both of Usagi’s Pokémon out of the path of the small fire tornado. Instead the Fire Spin caught Radicate who had run into its path.

 

“Radicate!” Radicate yelled in surprise as he saw swept up by the fire. The Pokémon became very dizzy he was spun around and around until the force of the vortex slung the Radicate out of the attack at a high rate of speed.

 

“Charizard!” The Charizard roared in alarm with wide eyes as the dizzy Radicate came flying at him. The smaller Pokémon crashed into the Charizard like a mini missile, sending both Pokémon flying through the air right at Cassidy who yelled in alarm as she was hit by both of them and sent flying alongside them deep into the surrounding woods. Usagi winced slightly at the sight.

 

“That had to hurt,” She said.

 

At the same time on the other side of the battle field…

 

“Hyper Beam!” Butch called out. Aggron opened his mouth, a beam of pure energy building up.

 

“RON!” The beam shot out of Aggron’s mouth toward Blastoise.

 

“Rapid Spin!” Gary quickly called. Blastoise quickly drew her head and limbs into her shell, spinning in place as the Hyper Beam hit her. The attacked pushed her back but left little damage as the energy beam split into two on either side of her. “Water Gun!” Blastoise quickly withdrew from her shell and aimed her water cannons at Aggron who was busy recovering from using his attack. The blast of water hit the Aggron, who was already weakened by Blastoise’s last attack and worn out even further by using the Hyper Beam, right in the face. It knocked the Steal Pokémon over onto his back and he laid there too tired to move.

 

“Aggron!” Butch growled but his Pokémon only gave his a tried look. Butch groaned and reached for another Pokeball when he noticed that he couldn’t hear the sound of Cassidy battling any more. He glanced over to the other side of the clearing and only saw Usagi and her two Pokémon. “Cassidy?”

 

“She went that way,” Usagi pointed into the woods. Butch groaned and quickly recalled his Aggron then ran toward the direction that Usagi pointed. He stopped at the edge and turned to face the other two teens.

 

“This isn't over blah blah blah, we’ll have our revenge blah blah blah,” Butch quoted, knowing this was something Cassidy would have said. “Oh, and we’ll have your Pokémon one day as well!” He added then disappeared into the tree line, calling Cassidy’s name all the way.

 

“Think we’ll see them again?” Usagi mused.

 

“More than likely,” Gary said with a sigh. “They’re like Zubats in a cave, they’re everywhere and you can’t seem to get rid of them.”

 

“Come on, let’s get out of here before they try to make it back,” Usagi suggested.

 

“Yeah, I think the path we need is this way,” Gary agreed.

 

 

********

 

 

Rauko watched in amusement as the large blue alligator-like creature ordered the smaller creatures in the lagoon around. The creature had such rage in it and the way it took that rage out on the other ‘Pokémon’ creatures of this world…. Rauko chuckled to himself, this Feraligatr would make a perfect puppet and there was no little moon princess here to stop his creation. The dark elf faded from view then reappeared in front of the raging Feraligatr.

 

“Feral?” The Feraligatr leaned back in surprise as a human, or what appeared to be human anyway, appeared in front of him. “Gatr! Feraligatr fer!” His eyes started to glow red as he entered Rage and opened his mouth wide a powerful Water Gun attack building up.

 

“Now now, none of that,” Rauko tutted at the Feraligatr, wagging his pointer finger at the water type. “You should respect your betters.” Rauko flicked his wrist at his soon-to-be puppet, startling Feraligatr out of his Rage as he was flung back into the wall of the waterfall. He roared in pain as he smashed into the sharp rocks, scattering the other Pokémon in the lagoon who had been glued to the spot in horror. Many of them fled their home in the lagoon while others hid themselves.

 

Feraligatr fell to the ground below, landing with a pained growl. Pushing himself up, the Feraligatr shook his head then glared in the direction of his attacker. Rauko just smirked at the Pokémon, seemingly amused by his pain. Feraligatr roared loudly and used his powerful legs to charge at Rauko at a speed most would have a hard time dodging. His mouth was open wide, ready to attack the elf and tear him to pieces. Rauko stood his ground, watching as the Feraligatr came closer and closer until at the last second when he held his hand out in front of him, a dark ball of energy gathering in the palm.

 

Rauko’s magic flew out and met the charging Feraligatr head on, flinging the Pokémon into the cool waters of the lagoon with a mighty splash. There was a bright glow under the rippling water for several seconds and as soon as the light died away, something very large rose up out of the water with a mighty roar. The Feraligatr’s skin was now a much darker shade of blue and the already sharp teeth the creature had before where now much longer and deadlier, two of which extended down past his jaw giving him a saber-tooth look. His red crest was now the color of blood and ran all along the length of his back and claws were wicked sharp. Lastly the Feraligatr’s eyes were a solid blood, glowing red.

 

“Very nice,” Rauko praised, pleased with the form his magic had created. “Go now, gather energy for our queen and kingdom.” The elf laughed and disappeared from sight as the Feraligatr-monster roared into the night and started tearing the lagoon apart to get to the few Pokémon that were still hiding there. The frightened Pokémons’ screams rang into the night.

 

 

*********

 

 

Down by the river Mamoru and Brock looked up startled as a loud roar echoed around them followed by the terrified screams of Pokémon. Buizel jumped up from where he was sitting on the crest of the hill and rushed down to the river, looking toward the lagoon worried.

 

“Zel!” The Buizel called then jumped into the river, using his twin tails to propel him through the water.

 

“Come on!” Brock said as he took off after the Pokémon. Mamoru didn’t hesitate for a moment, scooping up Budew and chasing after Brock along the river bank.

 

“Zel bui Buizel!” the two young men made it to the lagoon in time to see Buizel confronting the transformed Feraligatr.

 

“What in the name of Mew is that?” Brock yelped in shock at seeing the Feraligatr-monster. Mamoru looked around the Lagoon, all around where Pokémon laying very still looking close to death then looked back at the large monster the Buizel faced. It looked a lot like the large blue Pokémon that had attacked Buizel earlier in the day but transformed.

 

“It’s the Feraligatr,” Mamoru said. “It’s been transformed.” He had seen plenty of people and even animals changed into monsters by one group of enemy or the other to know what he was looking at.

 

“Transformed?” Brock repeated. “By what!? And how!?”

 

In the water the Feraligatr-monster lunged for Buizel. Buizel yelled and turned, his tails glowing and sending off a Sonic Boom attack that caught the Feraligatr across the nose.

 

“Brock, take Budew and get out of here,” Mamoru said as he handed his little grass type over to the shocked Brock.

 

“What? We’ve gotta help them,” Brock said, holding the Budew with one hand and waving at the hurt Pokémon with the other.

 

“I am going to help but you need to get to safety first,” Mamoru argued. “I know how to fight something like this, you could get hurt or even killed.” Brock stared at Mamoru, wondering what the older man was up to then nodded his head.

 

“Alright, I’ll take Budew out of here but don’t think I’ll be staying away too long,” Brock said. These Pokémon needed his help and he couldn’t just stand by and let them get hurt. As soon as Brock left Mamoru took a red rose out of the inner pocket of his jacket and used it to transform into Tuxedo Mask.

 

Tuxedo Mask jumped to the high branches of the trees around the lagoon and threw one of his razor sharp roses at the transformed Feraligatr. It caught the end of the creature’s nose, leaving a deep gash in its wake. The Feraligatr-monster roared loudly in surprise, giving Buizel a chance to swim away to a higher point in the area. Skipping his usual habit of making a motivational speech as there was no one around to hear it, Tuxedo Mask leaped from the tree to land in front of the Feraligatr, his re-enforced cane coming up in time to block attempted blow to his head.

 

Buizel looked at Tuxedo Mask in surprise, wondering where the man had come from and why he was wearing human formal wear. Mamoru never noticed as he was too busy blocking attacks and jumping out of the way of the ones he couldn’t while trying to keep all of the weakened Pokémon out of the line of attack and trying to think of a way to defeat the Feraligatr, hopefully without killing it. He knew he was in a bit of a fix here, Tuxedo Mask was mostly support for Sailor Moon and Chibi Sailor Moon not to mention the rest of the scouts. He had no way to heal and change back the Feraligatr, not like his Usagi did. Well… not unless….

 

Mamoru panted as he landed next to the startled Buizel.

 

“You should leave before you get hurt,” he warned the otter-like Pokémon softly.

 

“Buizel!” Buizel shook his head; he wasn’t going to leave his friends alone.

 

“I admire your desire to stay by your friends’ side,” Tuxedo Mask said. The Feraligatr-monster chose that moment to attempt flambé the pair in a very Godzilla like movement as the crest on the creature’s back glowed and an enchanted stream of fire was breathed in the pair’s direction, an attack that was added by the spell Rauko cast as Feraligatrs couldn’t use fire-based moves. Tuxedo Mask cursed and grabbed Buizel jumping out of the way just in time to avoid being roasted. He jumped on top of the Feraligatr-monster’s head and used it to get to much higher ground by the waterfalls.

 

“I need your help,” Tuxedo Mask said as he set the Buizel back on his feet and knelt down in front of the small Pokémon.

 

“Zel?” Buizel asked.

 

“I would rather keep you from danger but if you were able to distract the Feraligatr long enough, I might be able to change him back and help the rest of your friends,” The Earth prince explained. “Though I don’t think I could do anything for his attitude.”

 

“Buizel,” The Buizel nodded and dived over the edge of the rocks into the waters below. Its tails propelled the Pokémon through the water quickly toward the Feraligatr then with an extra burst of speed exploded out of the water above the transformed Pokémon. “BUIZEL!” Buizel yelled as his tails glowed and he twisted in mid-air, sending a Sonic Boom attack toward his foe.

 

“RROOOAAARR!” The Feraligatr-monster roared in anger and pain as the attack struck him across the face. The creature’s eyes glowed in anger as the crest on its back started to glow again and a deadly fire built up in its mouth.

 

“Zel!” Thinking quickly Buizel jumped into the water sending up a Water Spout into the air that blocked most of the fire that roared in his direction. He was still hit by some of the fire, singeing his orange fur and causing the otter-like Pokémon to hiss in pain from the burns. He saw the Feraligatr lunge at him out of the corner of his eye with a mouth full of sharp deadly teeth and used Quick Attack to dart out of the way before using another Sonic Boom to knock back the other creature.

 

Meanwhile, up above on the rocks, while Buizel fought against his opponent, Tuxedo Mask cupped his hands in front of his and concentrated. A glow started to appear between his hands, getting brighter and brighter then disappearing just as quickly leaving behind a blood red crystal with gold flecks shaped like a rose between his hands.

 

Mamoru looked down at the Rose Crystal in his hands, wondering if his idea would even work. The Rose Crystal was a small fraction of the Golden Crystal, a powerful magical item that Mamoru protected in his past life as Prince Endymion to protect his own kingdom, named the Golden Kingdom. When his soul was sent with the rest of Serenity’s court to be reborn in the future the Golden Crystal was sent to Helios, the head priest of Elysion the capital of the Golden Kingdom and Endymion’s friend. Part of the crystal though had gone with the soul of the reborn Endymion and formed the Rose Crystal. (2)

 

It wasn’t as powerful as the Golden Crystal, being only a fraction of the original, and certainly wasn’t as powerful as Usagi’s Ginzuishou, but he hoped it would be enough to return the Pokémon below back to normal. He had never done this before, it was always Sailor Moon who healed the people that were turned into monsters.

 

 _‘But Usa-chan isn’t here and I don’t want to kill that Pokémon,’_ Mamoru thought as he held the crystal close to his chest with one hand then leaping off the rocks to the lagoon below. He landed on the ground in front of the Buizel and knocked the Feraligatr’s attack to the side with his cane. “Get back!”

 

Buizel shouted in alarm and quickly dove into the water while Mamoru held his hands out in front of him, the Rose Crystal floating between his palms. As he channeled his energy through the crystal, Mamoru’s tuxedo melted away changing into his armor as Prince Endymion, his cape flapping wildly behind him as the wind kicked up around him. The Feraligatr-monster at the same time started forward to attack the prince then halted, his gaze on the brightly glowing crystal between the man’s hands.

 

Gritting his teeth Endymion concentrated on healing the Pokémon, channeling that want through his crystal, and flung the energy at the Feraligatr in a flash of light that appeared like rose petals. The Feraligatr roared in surprise as the light completely surrounding him, the pure healing energy pushing out all the dark magics used to change him. Buizel watched with wide eyes as the monsterish form of the Feraligatr shrunk back down to normal size then with one last flash the light died away, leaving behind the alligator like Pokémon behind.

 

The Feraligatr swayed on his feet for a few seconds then fell over, landing in the water of the lagoon with a large splash. A wave of water doused Endymion who held up a hand as he became soaked. His whole body ached now and he felt very weary from using so much energy to return the Feraligatr back to normal. Drawing the crystal back into his core, Endymion’s form melted back into Mamoru who staggered then fell to the rocks in a tired heap.

 

 _‘How does Usa-chan do this all the time?’_ Mamoru wondered tiredly. Buizel swam closer to the group of rocks that Mamoru laid on, looking around in pleasant surprise as all of his friends started to come back around. He couldn’t believe it, not only had the human turned the Feraligatr back to normal he somehow managed to make all of his friends well again.

 

“Zel,” Buizel said as he moved over to Mamoru’s side.

 

“Heh, you don’t look any worse for wear,” Mamoru said tiredly. “Thank you for your help.”

 

“Buizel zel buibui Buizel,” Buizel said.

 

“Mamoru!” Brock called as he came crashing back into the lagoon, stopping just in time so not to fall into the water then looked around in shock. Everything was back to normal and the hurt Pokémon from before were up and moving again. “How… Never mind,” the youth shook his head, he had seen much stranger things in the last few years while traveling around with Ash and Pikachu. “Mamoru, are you ok?” Brock asked as he quickly dashed over to his new friend’s side, kneeling next to the older man.

 

“Just a bit weak,” Mamoru said as he slowly sat up, groaning loudly. “Budew?”

 

“I left her back at the camp with Croagunk,” Brock said. “She’s safe. What happened here? How did you stop Feraligatr?”

 

“It’s a very complicated story,” Mamoru said. “But let’s just say I healed him and turned him back to normal. Not sure how that’s going to help in the end, that thing will still be a brute.”

 

“We can always contact Nurse Joy at the Pokémon center, maybe they can relocate it someplace else,” Brock said as he helped Mamoru to stand up. In the water the Feraligatr stirred and rose back out of the water. He blinked and looked around, not remembering much of what had happen.

 

“Gatr!” He roared, already demanding food be brought to him, he was famished. The other Pokémon in the lagoon quivered in fear but Buizel’s fur puffed out in anger. He was sick and tired of their once kind leader pushing them around.

 

“Buizel!” Buizel yelled as he moved to stand in front of the lager Pokémon. He started telling Feraligatr off in the Poké-language, telling the blue Pokémon how displeased he was with him and how he hoped everyone would stand up to the bully once and for all and to get his own Mew-damned food! Feraligatr blinked down at the orange Pokémon in surprise then attempted to bite Buizel in punishment for speaking out against him. But Buizel was done being pushed around by the lager water type and quickly flung a Sonic Boom attack in the gaping maw.

 

“FERAL!” Feraligatr clamped his forepaws over his snout in surprise while Buizel sniffed at him and turned his back on the larger Pokémon. Brock and Mamoru watched in surprise and amusement.

 

“Well, maybe he won’t have to be relocated,” Brock said as he watched the Pokémon speak among themselves. “Maybe they’ll stand up for themselves now and not let him push them around.”

 

“I hope so,” Mamoru said tiredly. “Let’s get out of here, I’m about to fall over.” Brock quickly slung Mamoru’s arm over his shoulder and helped carry the older man out of the lagoon. Buizel glanced around his home, looking at his friends then at the Feraligatr who glared back at him. Sniffing at the other Pokémon, Buizel turned and followed the two humans out.

 

 

**********

 

 

On the cliff above the lagoon, Rauko watched the battle between Mamoru and his creation, sneering as the Earth Prince defeated his monster and disrupted the flow of energy he had been collecting. Well he had found the Earth Prince as ordered, and had well prepared to kill the human while he was weak but something stayed his hand. There was something about Mamoru spirit, a dark spot small and hidden to anyone who wasn’t practiced enough to find it. The Elven man tapped his long fingers again his chin in thought… he could very well turn this to his queen’s advantage…

 

And if she didn’t agree to his plan, well he knew where the boy was now it would be easy enough to dispatch him. With an evil grin, Rauko faded out of view and reappeared within Ozma’s throne room.

 

“Your grace,” He said as he knelt in front of the cold queen’s throne.

 

“Any news on my son Rauko?” Ozma asked.

 

“No my queen, we have yet to locate him but I have located the Earth Prince at last,” Rauko informed her. Ozma raised a sculptured eyebrow at the news.

 

“I am assuming he is dead then,” She said.

 

“No my queen, he is not,” Rauko said.

 

“And why not?” Ozma asked coldly. “Surely a pitiful mortal such as the prince would have been no match for you.”

 

“Of course not your majesty,” Rauko agreed. “If you wish it I shall return and remove his head from his body but… if I may? I do have a suggestion.” Ozma tapped her fingers on the arm of her throne for a moment before nodding.

 

“Speak then Rauko,” She commanded. Rauko stood so he could create an image of Mamoru, brining up what he saw of the man’s spirit.

 

“I observed this within the Earth prince my queen,” Rauko explained. “Small but corrupted part of his spirit, I believe it is a left over from the time Queen Beryl had brainwashed him. No matter how many times he is reborn, this will always be a part of him. The corruption is small but even that is enough to use to our advantage.”

 

“I see,” Ozma said as she studied the image. “And what do you purpose?”

 

“With the right spells, I can snap the connection he and Princess Serenity have,” Rauko said. “Without that protection of her magic, it will leave the boy’s spirit open enough for me to widen the corruption and will allow us to control him. Collared and bound to us, I think he would make an excellent minion and leave the princess open and free to your son.” (3)

 

“Hmm…” Ozma considered the plan, she hated having loose ends but this idea did have merit. “I can see where this would be an advantage to our cause… I give you leave to do as you wish Rauko. But if the Earth prince begins to cause problems, I expect you to depose of him.”

 

“As you wish my queen,” Rauko said with a flourished bow then disappeared into the shadows.

 

 

**********

 

 

Sydney stood outside the doors of Saffron City’s hospital, watching people and their Pokémon pass by without a care in the world. On the street several vehicles, busses and big trucks drove pass. People on bikes weaved in and out of traffic with ease and Sydney stood there at a loss at what he should do.

 

“Growl?” His Growlithe asked, nudging his furry head under his master’s hand. Sydney absently scratched the Pokémon behind his ears while he sighed and picked a random direction to walk. The teen had just been released from the hospital, the doctors had done everything they could think of to jog Sydney’s memory but not even the hospital’s psychic Pokémon had been able find his memories. They had also tried to find his family but no matter how many times they ran the name ‘Sydney Cooke’ through the systems, there wasn’t anything to find on him except his name that was registered under the Pokémon league trainers. It was as if he didn’t exist before now…

 

Sydney snorted softly, that was a silly thought he was standing right there after all. But still it was depressing not to know anything about one’s self. The doctors thought that maybe he could discover his memories on his own as they had no reason to keep him at the hospital once he was healed from his injuries.

 

But where was he to start? Sydney knew nothing of himself and nothing from before. No… that wasn’t completely true… He blushed as he remembered the pretty blond girl. He didn’t know who the girl was but she was beautiful, long blond hair pulled up into two round buns, stunning blue eyes, a heart shaped face with a cute button nose… The problem was that he didn’t know if this was somebody he had met before or if it was just something in his imagination. He hoped it was the first, the doctors did mention he had been traveling with two other teenagers around his age… maybe the girl was one of them?

 

 _‘Where would I even start to look?’_ Sydney wondered, a frown marring his face.

 

“Team Rocket plans were once again thwarted in a combined effort of the police and the new Anti-Rocket team. In other news the mysterious Sailor Moon once again showed herself recently,” A lady news caster on the T.V. said as Sydney and Growlithe walked past the store selling them. Sydney stopped and turned toward the window display to watch, something about that name… “The recent attacks on Pokémon and Humans alike, turning them into monstrous versions of themselves that in turn attack everything they see. The most recent transformation centered on one of Cerulean City’s Gym Leaders, the youngest Misty as seen here in this footage-“

 

The scene on the screen of the T.V. switched from the News Room to a recorded footage of a large mer-maid like monster attacking people and their Pokémon. There was something… familiar about that, something that niggled in the back of Sydney’s mind, but try as he might he couldn’t grasp it. The new footage changed to later in the fight were of Sailor Moon fighting against the changed Misty and had changed her back. Sydney’s breath caught in his throat, who ever this Sailor Moon girl was she was beautiful… again something niggled in the back of his mind but this time he ignored it as he turned to Growlithe.

 

“We should start out at Cerulean City, maybe work our way out from there,” He said.

 

“Growl?” Growlithe asked, his head tilted to the side in a questioning manner.

 

“I just feel…” Sydney glanced back at the T.V. again but it had changed from the news report about Sailor Moon to notable Gym battles that day. It showed the different Pokémon Gyms from around Kanto and each Gym Leader fighting against trainers. Sydney gasped and pressed his hands to the window, watching as it switched to Cerulean City’s gym and Misty’s battle against Usagi. “It’s her!” It was the same girl from his dreams, the one with the blond hair and the blue eyes. “She’s real… I’ve got to find her. Yes Cerulean City is the place to start, maybe we can catch up to her from there.” He turned on his heel and walked down the street with a determine stride, Growlithe on his heels, looking for a bus station to take him to his desired destination.

 

 

***********

 

 

Usagi cheered as Hyperion knocked the cute little blue lion looking Pokémon called Shinx head over tail into the dirt.

 

“Sh-shinx,” the Pokémon said as it stumbled to its feet, wobbling around then shook its head. The Shinx started at Hyperion for a moment as if sizing the other Pokémon up. Hyperion didn’t look concerned at all as he sat down on his hind quarters and started scratching behind curved horn on his head like a dog. Shinx decided that the fight was too much for it and turned tail, running back into the underbrush and into the surrounding forest.

 

“Not bad Usagi,” Gary said. For two days the teens had been traveling from Cerulean City to Vermilion and they still had a few more days to go before reaching the port city. There was at least one small town on this route they could stop in for the night but it was still another day or so away, depending on how fast they moved. In the meantime, Usagi stopped and trained her three Pokémon against wild Pokémon and even some other trainers they met either on the path or in the clearings just off the road.

 

Luckily they hadn’t seen hide or hair of those two Team Rocket nut jobs Butch and Cassidy. Nor had they seen any more humans or Pokémon transformed into monsters. Both Usagi and Gary knew there were some still out there but so far they hadn’t ran into any more while in the forest.

 

Gary suggested Usagi train as much as possible, Vermilion City’s gym leader Lt. Surge was not someone who played around. The former army officer had some very tough Pokémon, and was most well know for have a very tough Raichu, Gary remembered just barely beating the man when he had come for the Thunder Badge. Usagi had been lucky so far in getting the Boulder and Cascade badges but Surge would make her and her Pokémon work for the Thunder Badge.

 

“Well it’s Hyperion that does all the work,” Usagi said with a small laugh as she rubbed the back of her head.

 

“You need to remember you and your Pokémon are a team, when they win you win,” Gary said. He picked up his pack by his feet and slung it over his shoulder. “Ready to move on?”

 

“Hai,” Usagi said then pointed Hyperion’s pokeball as him and recalled the dark type. As they continued down the path, slowly walking up a hill until they came into a break in the trees on the edge of a cliff that over looked the land. “Whoa, what city is that?” She asked pointing at a very large city she could see in the distance. While neither Pewter or Cerulean City were small by any means, and this city was nowhere as large as say Tokyo, it was still pretty damn huge.

 

“Saffron City,” Gary said as he stopped next to the older teen. “That’s where Gym Leader Sabrina is based, she uses psychic Pokémon and pretty powerful psychic herself.”

 

“So why aren’t we heading there?” Usagi asked.

 

“Meowth,” Chip agreed from where he stood by Usagi.

 

“Sabrina is one of the most powerful gym leaders,” Gary explained. “No offense but I don’t think you’re anywhere ready to face her.”

 

“Ah, gotcha then,” Usagi said trusting Gary to know what he’s talking about. “Moving on,” Usagi turned on her heel and started down the path once more with Chip hot on her heels. Gary smirked in amusement and followed, wondering if he should have told her Saffron City had some of the best places to shop… then decided that maybe it was better if he didn’t. He knew enough girls, including his sister and the cheerleaders he had traveled around with, that some just loved to go shop. Not true for all girls but Usagi struck him as a girl who did.

 

Further up the path was when they ran into a new kind of trouble. A pair of teens, one boy and one girl, stood on the side of the path. Each were holding a sign, that had a small silver ‘p’ in the corner, that said ‘Free Pokémon!’ and ‘Trainers are slavers!’ and were stopping trainers on the path. Many trainers looked annoyed at whatever the pair was saying and many of them walked away in an annoyed huff. When Gary noticed them he gave a very soft groan.

 

“Pokémon are intelligent creatures and should be free!” The girl said loudly as Gary and Usagi neared them.

 

“Pokeballs are prisons!” The boy said then noticed Usagi. “You there!”

 

“Who me?” Usagi asked pointing to herself.

 

“Yes! I see that you do not use a Pokeball for your Meowth?” The boy said. “Why is that?” Usagi gave Gary a confused look while Gary just signed and face palmed.

 

“Because he likes walking around?” Usagi said.

 

“Owth,” Chip said as he sat at Usagi’s feet, his tail curled up around his paws.

 

“Yet you keep him shackled to you, forcing him to fight I bet!” The girl said.

 

“Ummm… Chip likes to fight,” Usagi pointed out.

 

“A typical answer from a clueless slaver!” The girl cried loudly. “Everyday trainers force their Pokémon to fight in mindless battles, heedless to the Pokémon’s wants!”

 

“But there is another way!” The boy added stepping closer to Usagi. Usagi quickly stepped back as the boy breeched her comfort zone. Chip quickly jumped onto Usagi’s shoulder and gave the boy a warning hiss to step away from his mistress. “Free your Pokémon, let them return to the wild where they belong and would be happier!”

 

“Look, Chip, Titan and Hyperion came of their own free will, I’m not forcing them into anything,” Usagi said as she put her hands on her hips and stared the boy down.

 

“Yeah right, as if any Pokémon would want to enslave themselves to a human,” The girl said.

 

“Don’t let yourself be deceived,” The boy said. “The Meowth would be happier if you let it go back to the family to you took it away from.”

 

Chip had had enough, his flexed his paw letting his claws pop out and raked the sharp tips down the boy’s sign. “Meowth!”

 

The boy stared dumbfounded as his sign fell to the ground in pieces. Gary busted out laughing and put his hands on Usagi’s back, pushing her down the path.

 

“Mew, that was the greatest thing ever,” Gary said as he wiped a tear from his amber color eye.

 

“What was that about?” Usagi said glancing back down the way they came where the boy and girl stood over the ruined sign. Gary sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked up into tree branches overhead.

 

“Pokémon rights activists,” He said with a sigh. “You run across them sometimes, people who protest Pokémon trainers and battles. They think it’s abuse what we do. I guess their heart is in the right place, and there are some people who should never be trainers, but a lot of people and Pokémon like working together.”

 

“Oh,” Usagi said. She supposed that made sense and guess they were similar to Animals Asia Foundation, AAF for short, or PeTA. Pokémon were animals after all, or most of them were anyway, Usagi had seen some that looked like anything from a pokeball with a face to a set of keys in her Pokédex.

 

“A lot of the stuff they complained about they were misinformed about or isn’t true for everyone. A Pokémon has better hearing, sight, and smell than a human, and that’s not counting the ones that can read minds or see into the future, they can easily avoid a trainer in the wild,” Gary said as he ran a hand through his hair. “And just because a trainer catches a Pokémon doesn’t mean the Pokémon will listen to their trainer. And most trainers treat their Pokémon great, you might run into a few who abuse their Pokémon but it’s not everyone.

 

“You sound like you’ve had to deal with these guys before,” Usagi said. Gary snorted softly and shook his head.

 

“Not so much on the road, you might run into a small group in the cities and towns but not often,” He said. “But Gramps is one of the top researchers on Pokémon, and the most well known. Activist groups will sometimes picket outside any lectures he’s giving and we’ve had a couple of times where a couple of more…” he huffed softly as he tried to think of the right, and polite, word to use. “Passionate I guess you could say activists broke into Gramps’s lab. Even broke down a gate to the area where the Pokémon stay once.”

 

“Oh! Did all the Pokémon run out?” Usagi asked.

 

“Nah,” Gary said with a wave of his hand. “Most of them didn’t leave, the Pokémon are pretty content where they are and those who do get called back by their trainers seem pretty happy to go. Gramps and his assistants take really good care of the Pokémon at the lab. Not to say some didn’t run away but it was only a hand full…. And a whole herd of Tauroses that belongs to Ash. Not they were unhappy or anything, they just have a bad habit of running wild, they always come back after rampaging the town.”

 

“But those animal…err… Pokémon rights guys still bother you,” Usagi said. Gary hunched his shoulders slightly.

 

“It’s annoying being told that I abuse my Pokémon,” Gary groused. “I might have been a bit of a jerk to people when I was younger but I always took care of my Pokémon. Battling can be dangerous, a Pokémon can get seriously hurt and some can even die from a battle. It’s rare but it does happen and some of those Muk-loving…” He snapped his mouth closed and grit his teeth. “They act like trainers don’t care when their Pokémon are accidently killed during battle… and maybe some don’t…. but most do and it hurts to lose them.”

 

“You… you had that happen to you didn’t you,” Usagi said softly. Gary sighed and nodded, amber eyes filled with sorrow. He looked around and saw a fallen tree off the side of the road and motioned for Usagi to follow him. He sat down with yet another sigh and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. Usagi say beside him, Chip moving from the blond’s shoulder to her lap.

 

“One of the first Pokémon I caught with Blastoise, a Squirtle then, was a Rattata. There wasn’t much too him but he was loyal and a good friend and good partner. He evolved into a Radicate even, he was one of my best Pokémon,” Gary said softly. “Remember how I told you my Gramps use to get tickets to the S.S. Anne? The last time I visited Vermilion City I went on board to battle some trainers from around the world and to visit with the ship’s captain, he’s an old friend of my Grandpa’s. On my way out of the captain’s cabin I ran into Red and I challenged him into a battle like I always did. I lost, of course, and I went on my way to get off the ship and head to the Pokémon center.

 

“I was so frustrated at the time with losing to Red again I didn’t pay attention to how hurt Radicate was from the battle. I got stopped several times to talk to people who wanted to ask me about Gramps and by the time I got off the ship it was late. I got to the center and handed Nurse Joy my Pokémon like I always did and went to wait,” Gary buried his head in his hands, fingers fisting in his hair. “A few minutes later Nurse Joy came out and asked me to come with her. She led me to the back and told me that R-radicate had died. His injuries from the fight with Red had been bad and I waited too long to heal him.” (4)

 

“Oh Gary,” Usagi said as she drew the younger teen into her arms and let him cry. Chip nuzzled his head against Gary’s trying to offer comfort.

 

“I was too busy moping over a stupid match and letting myself be distracted by other people,” Gary said through his tears. “I didn’t even stop to think and heal any over them with potions. I let one of my Pokémon die because I was so stupid!” He really started to sob then, his shoulders shaking as his grief filled cries echoed through the forest.

 

 

**********

 

 

Author note: (1) In the episode Grating Spaces, a Delibird that may or may not belong to Team Rocket delivered a Aggron and Charizard to Jesse and James that were suppose to go to Butch and Cassidy but were delivered to the other two by mistake. The Delibird came back for the two Pokemon and it's been assumed that Butch and Cassidy did get the Pokemon in the end.

 

(2) The Rose Crystal is the Golden Crystal, it was renamed Rose Crystal for one of the games. I twisted it so it's just a small piece of the original Golden Crystal that Mamoru can use until he's ready to control the full Golden Crystal again.

 

(3) I'll be honest, I got this idea from the original Power Rangers, during the third season around the time Kat replaced Kimberly as the Pink Ranger. Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd had kidnapped Kat and Tommy had gone to save her, one of the two of them had informed Tommy that since Kat had already been one of their brainwashed minions that she could be turned evil again and the same applied to Tommy from when he had been under Rita's control, that the taint would always stay with them no matter what.

 

(4) This is a pretty common theory among Pokemon fans, in the games when Blue/Gary fights Red he has a Rattata/Radicate on his team up until the fight on the S.S. Anne. The next time to you see Gary is at the Pokemon tower were all the dead Pokemon are laid to rest, he doesn't fight you there but the next place his does his Radicate is gone. A lot of people believe that Radicate was killed or died right after the battle on the ship and Gary went to the Pokemon tower to bury his Pokemon and that is the reason why it's gone afterward.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Moon's Pokémon Journey

By: USA Tiger

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.

Author note: Oh lordy… nearly two years since I updated this one. (sweatdrops ^.^;;;; ) I swear I have been working on this chapter the whole time but… yeah a combo writer’s block and then there was a while where I just didn’t feel like writing at all…. So it’s a little less than half of what I usually post and it’s more of a filler chapter but I figured it was better than nothing.

So announcement, I started a poll on fanfiction dot net a few months ago thinking I would be updating the fic soon (see how well that worked out -__- ), when they showed off the new versions of the Vulpix/Ninetails, I just loved it and I plan on giving Usagi a Vuplix as one of her team but now I torn on which to give her, a classic Fire Vulpix or the new Alolan Ice Vulpix. I can work with either one and I’ll leave the poll up for a little longer so everyone can cast a vote, currently the Alolan Vulpix is in the lead. For the other places I post this either leave a comment which one you prefer or you can vote on my twitter @usa_tiger1983. I’ll leave both polls up for at least a week (twitter only lets you keep a poll up for a week) then I will close them out and work the winner into the fic.

Thanks to my beta/minion Asilyessam for checking the chapter over.

 

Chapter 11

 

In the resort city of Hutber Port on the island of Porta Vista, a 14 year old teenage girl sat at the counter at the dinner close to the city’s port her head down on the countertop. Beside her sat a Meowth with purplish-black fur, red eyes and wearing a pink collar around its neck with a crescent moon charm hanging off of it. The black Meowth was currently watching the news report on the TV hanging on the wall.

“Hmmm, Luna didja have to get me up so early?” the blond girl asked, her voice muffled by the countertop.

“You know our boat for Vermilion City leaves in just a little bit,” the Meowth called Luna said. “If I had let you sleep as late as you wanted, you would have missed the boat Serena.” The girl groaned and lifted her head. She had bright blue eyes and long blond hair pulled up into twin round buns on top of her head and had long streamers of hair coming from each bun down to the back of her thighs. She wore a pink pleated skirt and a white baby-t shirt with a pink crescent moon in the front.

“It might have been worth it,” She said. “We could have stayed another week in Acapulco.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Serena,” Luna said with a roll of her red eyes. Serena pouted and folded her arms on the counter, leaning her chin in one hand. Serena, who had only been a Pokémon trainer for about a year, had gone to Acapulco for a Pokémon Contest, which she enjoyed a lot more than Pokémon battles. She lost of course but she and her Buneary had gotten 4th place which wasn’t too bad considering how many people had entered. Luna, the black furred Meowth, had originally been her mother’s Pokémon but was given to Serena so the Meowth could keep an eye on the teen as she traveled.

“In other news, the mysterious new figure Sailor Moon was spotted again last night in Cerulean City,” The new reporter said on the TV. Serena perked up and stood, her hands braced on the counter.

“Turn that up!” She said. The dinner owner rolled his eyes but used a remote to turn up the volume. Serena gave the figure of Sailor Moon an admiring look as she sat back down.

“She is so cool,” She said.

“I find it strange that she always just happens to turn up when one of those creatures attack,” Luna said with a sniff.

“Don’t be like that Luna, she’s great,” Serena said defending the heroine. “Wow, what I wouldn’t give to be just like her.”

“What? Fight monsters in that indecently short skirt?” Luna said with a scoff. “Really Serena. Come on, our boat will be leaving soon, we should get aboard.” Serena sighed and stood up, letting Luna climb onto her shoulders. As she opened the dinner door, she glanced back at the TV again.

“Well… maybe one day I’ll get to meet her,” She said before leaving.

 

*************

 

Usagi thought she was finally getting use to walking everywhere. Her leg muscles didn’t burn as much and was taking time to really take in the scenery. Camping on the other hand still sucked, she wanted her nice soft bed so badly, and a nice long soak in the furo.

Two days walk through the forest, with stops for battles with other trainers and wild Pokémon, had brought Usagi, Gray and their Pokémon closer to Vermilion City. In fact the surrounding trees were already starting to thin out to grassy fields.

“Wow! Is that it?” Usagi asked as she saw the harbor city with the glistening sea just beyond it making for a stunning image.

“Yep,” Gary said nodding his head. “Vermilion City, home to the electric master Lt. Surge. I hope the league finally cracked down on him about his Raichi.”

“Why, what’s wrong with his Raichi? And what’s a Raichi?” Usagi asked.

“Pikachu’s evolved form,” Gary explained, Usagi remembered the yellow mouse Pokémon that had been with that trainer Red. “Surge’s Pokémon were with him during the last major war so they’re pretty powerful already but his Raichi is the most powerful of the bunch. He had a really bad habit of setting that beast on lower level trainers and beating up their Pokémon then calls the trainers weaklings. I just barely defeated him myself, I know others that had to battle him several times before they finally get his badge.”

“Sounds like a bully,” Usagi said.

“Maybe a little, thinks everyone needs to be army tough,” Gary said.

“Meowth owth Meowth,” Chip said as he jumped up to ride on Usagi’s shoulder. He extended his claws and hissed, showing that he wasn’t afraid to fight an overgrown rat.

“Just don’t send Titan out, he’s water and flying so he’s double weak to electric Pokémon,” Gary said. “Chip or Hyperion should be able to handle it, and if Surge doesn’t use Raichi on you I bet they could win for sure. Too bad neither of them know any ground type moves and I don’t have any on me.”

“Ugh, let’s not think about going to the gym today. We just spend the last couple of days walking through the woods, I want a hot shower, a decent night sleep and a good meal,” Usagi said.

“Meowth,” Chip agreed. Gary shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine by me, I could use a bit of rest too. It’ll give me time to call Gramps and Professor Rowan to check in, see if either of them need me to do anything research wise,” he said. “They got some great outdoor cafés here and you’ve earned some pretty good coin and they got some nice shops here.”

“New clothes?!” Usagi squealed. “No offence, you sister has good taste but I need more than a couple of changes of clothing.” Gary covered his mouth grinning, yep he had pegged Usagi pretty good, she was a shopper.

 

***********

 

Once at the Pokémon center, Usagi had given the Nurse Joy that worked there her Pokémon then headed straight for the showers while Gray checked in with his grandfather. Usagi took time to wash off all the dirt, sweat and grime that had built up the last few days. It took a while for Usagi to get her long golden locks cleaned, one of the draw backs of having hair that came past the back of your knees. When she got out of the shower, long hair wrapped in a towel and encased in a fluffy robe provided by the center, Usagi dug through her meager belongings. Her nose wrinkled slightly, all the clothing she had currently were in desperate need of washing. She did find a pair of clean panties and a bra but she loathed to put on anything else after all that work to get clean.

 _‘Shoot, what do I do?’_ Usagi wondered tapping her finger against her chin. She thought for a moment about using the disguise pen Luna had given her when she first became Sailor Moon. It hadn’t been used much in the last couple of years but after considering it for a few minutes Usagi discarded the idea.

“Miss? Are you finished in there? Your Pokémon are healed and ready to go,” Nurse Joy said outside the door way. Usagi sighed and picked up her things, opening the door.

“Meowth!” Chip greeted happily feeling energized after going through the healing process.

“Miss are you alright?” Joy asked as she stepped to the side.

“All my clothes are dirty and I don’t want to put them back on after getting clean,” Usagi said sighing.

“Well we have a laundry room here in the center,” Joy informed her. “For trainers to use. And we have basic clothing for sell, just shirts and pants for emergency cases. You could buy a set until your other things are clean.”

“Hmmm, I guess I better. I want to go shopping but I can’t go out like that,” Usagi said. Joy giggled and nodded.

“Yes, I see the problem,” she agreed. “Let me bring you a clean shirt and pants, I just need your size. Oh and I can recommend some awesome clothing stores here in the city you can visit.”

“That’ll be great!” Usagi gushed. Once of the Mr. Mimes that worked in the center, they took care of the cleaning while the Chanseys took care of the Pokémon alongside Nurse Joy, took Usagi’s clothing to be cleaned. A few minutes later Joy returned with a pink shirt with the Indigo Pokémon League logo in white on the front and a pair of light blue jeans. As Usagi got dressed behind a screen Joy told Usagi about a few of the good clothing shops that cratered to trainers and other interesting places that the blond might want to visit. Usagi listened, took notes then went out with Joy and Chip to the front of the center. There Usagi sat at one of the tables and started brushing out her long hair, leaving it down for now so it could dry.

Gary hung up the phone humming to himself, he had spoken to Mary not their grandfather. His older sister had told him that Professor Oak had gone to Kalos to talk to Professor Sycamore about a joint project they were studying then he was going to head to Alola to visit their cousin and fellow professor Samson. His phone call to Professor Rowan had the man request that he head over to route 11 to study and gather data on possible sightings of Pokémon like Plusle, Minun and Shinx all three of whom were rare for the Kanto region. He spotted Usagi at one of the tables with Chip attempting to help her with her hair.

“Feel better?” he asked smirking as Usagi let out a groan.

“Kami-sama yes,” she groaned out rolling her shoulders. “I can’t wait to get some shopping done, retail therapy.”

“Well have fun with that, I’ve got some stuff to do for Professor Rowan outside the city,” Gary told her. Usagi waved her hand in a ‘bye-see ya’ gesture having no plans on going out of the city and getting involved in Pokémon related battles. She and her gang needed a day or so to rest. Gary laughed and leaned back in his seat.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay by yourself in the city?” He asked.

“Sure, I don’t plan on getting into any trouble, just a bit of shopping and sight-seeing,” Usagi assured him. Gary shrugged and nodded, trusting that the older teen knew what she was doing. Usagi had a pretty good handle on their world now, Gary didn’t really need to be with her 24-7.

“Fine, I’ll be on the route just west of the city then, if you need me,” he said standing. “Hey, give me your Pokégear right quick.” Usagi blinked but took the high-tech, for her anyway, device off her wrist and handed it to Gary. He programmed his number into the phone app on the Pokégear then handed it back. “There, if you need me just call me on the Pokégear. It also has a map in it if you get lost.”

“Huh…” Usagi looked at the Pokégear more closely, she hadn’t really used the device as anything more than a fancy watch since Professor Oak gave it to her, vaguely remembering the old man telling her about the other functions but had ended up relying on Gary for everything since they ended up traveling together. “I forgot it can do all that,” she said as she strapped back onto her wrist. Gary saluted her with two fingers then headed out the door. Usagi looked at Chip and grinned. “Ready to get a bit of shopping done?”

“Meowth!” Chip said in agreement. Usagi quickly finished brushing out her long hair then pinned it up in her usual bun style. Chip climbed onto her shoulder as his mistress got up to leave, Usagi waving goodbye to Nurse Joy on the way out.

 

*************

 

The S. S. Uproar pulled into port from Hutber Port two days after Serena and Luna had boarded. Serena shouldered her bag and breathed the salty sea air deeply.

“Whew, I’m glad that’s over,” she said to Luna. “It was cramped on that boat.”

“It did seem that way at times,” Luna agreed. “We should get to the Pokémon center and contact your mother to let her know you made it safely.”

“Oh come on Luna, we just got here,” Serena whined. “I’ve got plenty of time to call Mom. I want to check out the clothing stores.”

“Really Serena, don’t you have enough clothing?” Luna asked.

“Luna, a girl can never have enough clothing,” Serena said with a laugh. “And I’m just going to look.”

“Umm-hmm,” Luna said giving the girl a flat stare showing she didn’t believe the girl then closed her eyes as she sighed. “But I can’t stop you I suppose.” Serena gave a happy squeal and headed for the nearby directory map of the city to find some clothing stores.

 

*******

 

“Oh my gosh, these are so cute!” Usagi gushed as she walked around the store. The store had several different styles on display, catering to all sorts of different trainers. It carried everything from different sorts of outfits, to shoes, head wear, even travel bags. Usagi could replace the bag she borrowed from Gary with something more her style. She wouldn’t be able to buy too many things but Usagi thought she could at least put together a couple of different styles for herself.

The blond super-hero quickly picked out several things she wanted to try on then went over to the sales clerk.

“Do you have a fitting room?” she asked.

“Oh yes, just back there miss,” the sales girl said with a cheery smile as she showed Usagi where the fitting rooms were located. At the same time the bell above the door ran as Serena entered the shop.

“Eeehh!” She squealed as she saw the outfits. “Come on Luna.” Luna sighed again and jumped to sit on one of the counters.

“I will be fine right here,” the Meowth said as she curled her tail around her legs.

“Party popper,” Serena teased then went on searching through the outfits on display. Finding a few cute outfits she approached the same sales girl as before. “Where’s the fitting room?”

The sales girl blinked, thinking to herself that she had just told the other girl where the fitting rooms were.

“Err… back here?” she said showing Serena the fitting area then going back to the front. “What a strange girl…”

Luna arched her back up as she stretched then laid down on the counter with her tail hanging over the edge. Sometimes she didn’t know what to do with Serena, she loved the girly dearly she really did, but sometimes the teenage girl was a handful. Serena’s mother Selene, Luna’s original trainer, had never been like this. Well… maybe that was a bit of a lie, Selena and her friend Trista _did_ have a bit of a wild spark that Luna saw in Serena at times. And _maybe_ Luna herself had been something of a wild kitten when she was a younger Meowth.

 _‘Maybe I shouldn’t be too hard on her,’_ Luna thought with a mental sigh. She watched Serena come out wearing a new outfit, standing in front of a mirror to check out how she looked. Luna’s head tilted a bit to the side, for some reason Serena looked a bit taller and a wee bit older… it had to be the clothing she thought as the blond dashed away back into the fitting rooms then came out again a few minutes later wearing a different outfit, looking the same as she always did. Serena twirled in front of the mirror letting the skirt flare then headed back to the fitting room only to emerge again with yet another outfit.

“Wow she sure can change fast,” Luna heard the sales girl say. Luna privately agreed, she knew Serena could change into a different outfit quickly when she felt the need to but she never seen her young trainer change so quickly before. Serena came out in several more outfits, and again Luna felt like something seemed off with the girl on every other outfit she tried on but for the life of her she couldn’t put her paw onto why.  

Finally, after what seemed forever, Serena came out of the back room with several outfits and accessories in her arms which she placed on the counter by the register.

“These are the things I want to buy,” she said happily. Luna bounded over and jumped onto the blond’s shoulder starling her.

“Don’t you think this is a little much Serena?” Luna asked.

“Umm… what?” The teen asked looking at Luna in surprise.

“Meowth! Owth me owth nya!?” Another Meowth, this one with a chipped place on his forehead charm, said as it jumped on the counter with his back arched saying ‘Hey! What are you doing with my trainer!?’ to the darker fur cat Pokémon.

“Your trainer!?” Luna asked in shock.

“Umm, can you get off please?” the girl who Luna realized was _not_ Serena asked.

“Oh my!” Luna quickly jumped down onto the countertop then looked over to the fitting rooms as _her_ Serena came out.

“Hey Luna, look at this cute little dress,” Serena said brightly as she held up an outfit. “It even comes with a little scarf you could totally wear!”

“Nani!?” the Serena look-a-like exclaimed.

“Nya!?”

 

************

 

It was a voice that Usagi hadn’t expected to hear again, at least not for some time anyway. But she would recognize Luna’s voice anywhere. The same slightly naggy yet caring tone her adviser always had, though it had a bit of a British cadence to it. She turned her head to the right where heavy weight and the familiar voice rested.

“Ummm…. What?” It was a Meowth, not a Mau, Usagi quickly realized. But a Meowth with Luna’s voice, fur and eye color, and instead of a crescent moon on her forehead she instead wore one as a charm on a pink collar.

Chip’s fur puffed up in anger, what was that other Meowth doing with his trainer!? “Meowth! Owth me owth nya!?” He yelled as he jumped up on the counter and arched his back with a hiss.

“You’re trainer!?” the Luna-Meowth asked in shock as she looked at Chip.

“Umm, can you get off please?” Usagi asked as she found her voice again.

“On my!” The Luna-Meowth exclaimed and quickly vacated Usagi’s shoulder. Usagi still wasn’t sure what to think, a Pokémon version of Luna? How was that even possible? And she called her ‘Serena’, who was Serena?

“Hey Luna, look at this cute little dress,” Usagi heard _her_ voice say from behind her. Usagi quickly turned on her heel and looked, blue eyes widening in surprise. “It even comes with a little scarf you could totally wear!”

“Nani!?”  
“Nya!?”

“Oh… dear…” Luna said look from girl to girl, there were two of them now. Serena blinked when she saw Usagi, tilting her head to the side.

“Hey, you look like me!” She said.

“Y-yeah,” Usagi agreed. _‘What the heck? First I run into Pokémon that looks and sounds like Luna… then I run into myself? Chibi-Usa didn’t even look_ that _much like me, not like this girl does.’_ Her future daughter looked almost identical to how Usagi had looked when she had been around 10 years old, and the short time their physical ages had been switched, an more adult Chibi-Usa had looked very much like an older Usagi. The only real difference between them were hair and eye color, Usagi’s hair was golden blond and eyes were blue. Chibi-Usa’s hair on the other hand had bubble gum pink hair and ruby red eyes.

It had been the same with her past mother when she had been Princess Serenity, Queen Serenity and herself were nearly identical as well, but her past mother’s hair was silvery white and eyes the color of pure silver.

Then there was this girl… same blue eyes, same blond hair up in the same hair style. The other girl just looked a little younger, maybe around the same age Usagi had been when she first became Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile Serena was just as fascinated with Usagi, but for different reason. She never ran into anyone who looked like her, not at this level. It was highly unusual as someone usually didn’t look like a clone of each other unless you were related like the Jenny’s and Joy’s families. Serena looked like her mother Selene, but her mother had different hair tone and eyes than her.

“Are we related? Maybe we’re cousins! I don’t know much of anyone in my family, Mom doesn’t talk much about them. Maybe we’re like the Jenny’s and Joy’s!” Serena said. “Where are you from? I’m from Daybreak Town in the Sinnoh region, I grew up there with my Mom.”

“Serena, give the girl a chance to speak!” Luna cut in.

“I don’t think we’re related,” Usagi said with a shake of her head. “I’m from Japan.” Usagi knew for a fact they weren’t related seeing as how Usagi was from a different world all together. Though in a way she guessed they sorta were? Something about alternate worlds, which this world certainly was. So maybe this girl whom the Meowth Luna called Serena was another version of her? _‘Ugh, just trying to figure it out makes my head hurt.’_

Serena pouted a bit, she thought it would be cool to have a cousin, as far as she knew she had none. Then she brightened up as she saw Chip climb up on Usagi’s shoulders.

“Hey! You have a Meowth too! Luna use to be my Mom’s Pokémon, she’s a cross between an Alolan and Kanto Meowth, that’s why her fur is so dark,” Serena said as she ruffled Luna’s fur who huffed at her. “She can talk too! Like a human, it’s really rare for any Pokémon to be able to talk like that. What’s your Meowth called? Did you get it a name? What other Pokémon do you have? Are you a trainer or a coordinator?”

“Serena!” Luna called then rubbed her face with her paw. “I apologize for my trainer, she’s very excitable.”

“Oh it’s… ummm… it’s fine,” Usagi assured with a small sweatdrop and wave of her hand.

“Miss?” The store clerk called. “Are you two going to pay or not?”

 

************

 

Usagi blew out a breath as she stepped outside the clothing store, her shopping bag full of her new things slung over her shoulder, then looked down at Chip.

“That was... a bit unexpected and crazy ne?” She asked glancing briefly back at the store where she could see Serena at the counter then started walking away.

“Meowth owth me me Meowth,” Chip agreed as he matched his stride to his mistress. He wondered if that Serena girl was the same like his Usagi? He didn’t get the same sort of feeling from the girl, and she smelt completely human unlike Usagi who only smelt mostly human but with something else under the scent. That scent, whatever it was, just got stronger when Usagi became Sailor Moon.

“Yeah… come on let’s get some food,” Usagi suggested ready to put that weirdness behind her.

 

****************

 

Author note: Okay so… yeah… Usagi meeting a Pokémon world version of herself is an idea I’ve been kicking around since I started this fic. I’ve got a thing for a different versions of a character meeting each other, my favorite episodes of Doctor Who is when there are different regenerations of the Doctor teaming up (I can’t wait until the Christmas special!)

It’s not a main plot or anything, just something fun to do every now and then where Usagi meets the Pokémon world version of her friends and enemies. I’m using the American version of their names for the Pokémon world versions, and they’re not Sailor Senshi/Scouts like Usagi and her friends, just regular humans so Usagi is the only Sailor Moon and Mamoru is the only Tuxedo Mask. Let me know what you think of the idea. If it doesn’t go over well, it can easily be dropped from the story and this will be a one off.

Also don’t forget to vote on what type of Vulpix Usagi gets enter on Fanfiction dot net, on my twitter poll @usa_tiger1983 or leave your choice in the comment section.

I already got some ideas on what to do for the next chapter, fingers cross that I won’t be struck with writer’s block again.


End file.
